Venganza se escribe con S de Shikamaru
by karma3985
Summary: Según los expertos la "venganza" es el desquite de una acción reprobable sin embargo, poco se habla de sus efectos secundarios o del que la mayor parte del tiempo quién paga el plato roto no es el que ejecuta aquella acción.
1. Prólogo

**Venganza se escribe con "S" de Shikamaru**

 **Prólogo**

Me desperté por el maldito sonido de mi reloj despertador, con mi clásica pereza y mi erección matutina a flor de piel; me levanté bostezando y completamente desnudo ya que desde que fui a la Universidad había adoptado esa costumbre – de pronto recordé lo que había ocurrido unas cuantas horas antes y una parte de mí se sentía en plenitud estaba llevando mi plan correctamente, sin embargo, una pequeña vocecilla en mi conciencia me decía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo más reprobable que un ser humano puede hacer en esta vida… -¡La venganza, no es buena…mata el alma y la envenena!, una vez escuché decir en un programa de televisión (1).

 **(1) Frase dicha en el Chavo del 8 por el actor y comediante Ramón Valdez (Don Ramón)**

 **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son parte del anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Extracto de un futuro proyecto, espero sea de su interés…saludos!**


	2. Chapter 1 Planeando la venganza

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Me encontraba entre las piernas de aquella mujer que desde hace tres años se había convertido en un tipo de "amiga" con beneficios, metía y sacaba mi lengua para jugar con su clítoris, mientras mis manos reptaban hasta agarrar aquellas tetas que daban lástima no por ser pequeñas- cosa que nunca me ha importado- sino porque su pezón y areola eran casi más grandes que el pecho en sí; pero tengo que reconocer que ella era un polvazo. Esa chica es totalmente inhibida, abierta a todo tipo de recoveco sexual y eso me encantaba por eso, a pesar de acostarme con otras chicas sin distinguir en ellas: raza, tamaño, religión o idioma; la volvía a contactar, era más fácil… menos problemático, ambos estábamos a una llamada o mensaje de texto de distancia nunca nos reclamábamos nada ni nos inmiscuíamos mucho en la vida privada del otro y en dos ocasiones me complació con un trío. Era solo sexo del sucio, nada más, sin ataduras y eso para un hombre como yo era el paraíso.

\- …sube a la cama, por favor quiero comerte a ti también.

-Le hice caso y subí a mi cama con mi cabeza volviendo aquel escondite en la que estaba, noté su mano en mi pene.

\- Ummm- dijo comenzando a lamerme el tronco.

\- ... - exclamé para volver a sumergirme entre sus piernas mientras notaba como ella dejaba de lamer para comenzar a devorarme la polla. - Aquel 69 duró por lo menos quince minutos, en los cuales percibí que el orgasmo de la chica se avecinaba por lo que di un lengüetazo más para apartar mi cabeza de su hendidura y se corriera.

\- De un pronto maniobró llevándome con ella para aterrizarme al colchón.

\- Que bueno- dijo poniendo las manos sobre mi pecho y comenzando a cabalgarme muy despacio. - Uy sí así, así, así…- susurraba sin dejar de frotarse contra mí.- ¡Chúpalas!

\- Ha sido maravilloso- dijo con su voz entrecortada

\- Voy a limpiarme todo esto.- dije haciendo un gesto que indicaba que iría a quitarme el condón cargado de semen - Cuando vuelva no te quiero ver aquí.

-¡Ja! Como si fuera hacerte caso, energúmeno – sacó un par de cigarrillos… ¿Quieres uno?- me preguntó a lo cual asentí- los colocó en su boca, manipulaba el mechero para encenderlos- Iré abajo- decía mientras volvía a vestirse.

-Como gustes- dije quitándole uno de los cigarros para fumármelo- ella salió de mi habitación- luego de asearme fui directo a mi cama, miré fijamente el cielorraso, atrayendo a mi mente aquellos recuerdos que me han mortificado desde que tenía catorce años. - ¡Mendokusai!

Pasado un rato me puse el pantalón que estaba tirado en el suelo- una de mis tantas costumbres universitarias…andar a la libre… ¡dejando mis bolas ser libres! - bajé a la planta principal de mi apartamento.

¿No te has ido aún?- le dije mientras me asomaba a la sala donde la vi sentada en el sillón y doblada hacia la mesa de té.

-¿Quieres? –Dijo omitiendo mi pregunta y dándome la platinum que utilizaba para estos menesteres - Y bien dime ¿Por qué andas más hostil de lo común?

-¡No es nada!

-¡Otra vez estas con ese asunto!

-Me vengaré, esa vieja zorra con cara de no quebrar un plato me las pagará.

-¡Sedúcela!

-¿A quién?

-¿Cómo que a quién cerebrito, a tu madrastra?

-Se te zafó un tornillo, es la esposa de mi padre… quiero herirla a ella no a él

-No crees que hiriéndola a ella, colateralmente dañas a tu padre?

-Por supuesto que no son situaciones punto y aparte

-Si tú lo dices

-Vamos mujer! Estás a favor o en mi contra

-….. - Una vez me dijiste que tenía tres hijos

-Sí, dos varones y una mujer- ¿Y que con eso?

-Pues ahí está la solución a tus problemas

-Explícate

-Enamora a su hija, sedúcela, hazla creer que estás enamorado de ella y luego bótala como una basura.

-Cómo crees es tan solo una adolescente…

\- ¿Y?

-Cómo que ¿Y? que al ser menor de edad me voy directo a la cárcel y no estoy interesado en que un reo me enjabone la espalda.

-Jajaja…no te preocupes te haré visita conyugal – guiñando un ojo

\- ja-ja-ja muy graciosa - ese plan me parece muy riesgoso.

\- No si lo orquestas a la perfección además tienes dinero suficiente para pagar un abogado de lujo, tú padre no permitiría verte en un aprieto de esa índole y los padres de la niña fresa esa tampoco querrán verse involucrados.

-…

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Si mal no recuerdo este año cumplirá dieciséis

-Mejor aún a las chicas siempre a esa edad nos encantan los hombres mayores

\- Debo reconocer que la idea era macabra pero realmente tentadora- ¡Lo pensaré!

-Bueno me iré… si no tengo nada que hacer con alguien más… te llamaré

-Moví mi cabeza a manera de despido mientras inhalada una línea.

-Mierda esta mujer es una aspiradora ya no hay más, me levanté del sillón y caminé con mi acostumbrada parsimonia, subí las escaleras, llegué a mi habitación

Con que enamorarte, ¡eh!... dije recordando aquella niña que conocí siendo prácticamente una bebé-¿Cómo estará ahora?

Un chispazo me llegó a la cabeza, ¡Kami sama! bendiga al creador de las redes sociales, me levanté y tomé mi laptop, volví a la cama, encendí la pantalla y puse su nombre en el buscador- ¡Bingo! Allí estaba y… ¡Mendokusai! - en su foto de perfil lo que tenía era una imagen de un abanico de tres lunas purpuras y no podía entrar a su página ya que la tenía privada - ¿Con que una chica precavida?… ¡me gusta!-

-Sonreí de lado… la idea cobraba cada vez más auge en mi cabeza–Ni modo "coletitas" aquí pagarán justos por pecadores y tú serás ese chivo expiatorio… cerré mis ojos y puse mis manos como si sostuviera un tazón, analicé los movimientos a seguir…¡Eureka!...Sí… eso haré la enamoraré y una vez atrapada en mis redes la trataré como un vil gusano para luego simplemente desaparecer, -cerré la portátil y estiré mi brazo hasta la mesita de noche para sacar aquella vieja libreta, soplé el polvo sobre ella, la abrí y me dispuse a leer aquella única página escrita… desde hace siete años, cada día leo esas frases que me llevarían de la "Gloria al Infierno"…

 ** _-¿Por qué me abandonaste?-_**

 ** _-¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?_**

 ** _-¿Por qué la preferiste a ella?_**

-Ya es hora de cumplir la promesa que te hice…¡Mamá!

¡Hello! Acá les traigo el primer capítulo de este fic, como siempre agradezco su visita a mi perfil y obviamente a mis historias…Saludos y bendiciones.

Por cierto… ¿Entendieron para que utilizaron la "Platinum" o no?


	3. Chapter 2 De Regreso a Konoha

**Capítulo 2**

 **De regreso a Konoha**

Como me lo había prometido a propósito de año nuevo, por fin iba poder vengarme de todo el sufrimiento de mi madre, que la llevó a desarrollar una enfermedad y hundirse en un pozo depresivo inagotable hasta su muerte.

En un santiamén estructuré el plan a seguir para no levantar sospechas, sobre todo con mi padre que tiene una agilidad mental superior a la mía; hablé con la casera para finiquitar mi contrato de alquiler, compré el boleto, vendí los tangibles innecesarios y en cuanto a lo laboral… pues no tengo problema alguno ya que soy mi propio jefe, me resultaba problemático recibir órdenes de alguien más, sentado detrás de un puto escritorio a jornada continua.

Ahora me encontraba dando los últimos detalles a mi maleta de equipaje, verificando que llevaba el pasaporte y lo preciso para el viaje -Escuché el claxon del auto de mi amiga, ella me llevaría al Aeropuerto.

Antes de salir de mi habitación tiré el último dardo a la diana colgada en una de las paredes la cual tenía una vieja fotografía de la boda de mi padre con la pamplemusa (1), sus hijos y yo; por extraño que parezca en aquel entonces creía que realmente eran mi segunda familia… ¡Justo en el blanco!-pensé- riendo para mis adentros; cerré la puerta de mi apartamento el cual pronto sería arrendado por otra persona, cuando me acercaba al auto, giré por un instante mi cabeza hacia aquel lugar para ver si sentía nostalgia por viejos recuerdos de sexo, drogas y alcohol que en él transcurrieron pero no sentí nada.

-¿Estás seguro que no se te olvida nada?

-¡Hai!.

\- ¿Así que uno más para tu colección?- dijo mirando hacia la parte interior de mi antebrazo que llevaba descubierto.

\- ¡Hai!

\- Nada subliminal, ¿eh?

\- Muy pocas personas saben lo que significa.

-¿Espero que no llores con mi ausencia?

-Ni en el más retorcido de tus sueños mojados sucederá eso.

-….-Quién sabe tal vez te vaya a visitar pronto y ponernos al corte con nuestro pasatiempo.

-¡Me da igual! Siempre y cuando no estropees mis planes.

-¡Oe! quién fue la que te dio la idea ¿acaso no fui yo?, debería cobrarte derechos de autor.

-¡Sí, si lo que digas!

-Cambiando el tema, ¿Qué sucederá con tu motocicleta?

-Llegará dentro de un mes a Konoha, la envié en un contenedor por barco.

-Creí que la enviarías en una caja de cristal ya que amas ese aparato como tu propia vida, a veces creo que más.

-Sabes que fue un regalo.

\- Del Sarutobi… ¿Extrañas a ese hombre no es cierto?

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta hablar de ello.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio- mi única conversación fue conmigo mismo.

\- ¡Bien hemos llegado!

-Te agradezco el aventón.

-¿No me vas a dar un besito de despedida?

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

\- Quizás por los viejos tiempos.

-¿Qué te sucede nosotros no somos de ese tipo?

-Jajaja vamos somos de los amigos que intercambian fluidos corporales.

\- Exacto solo sexo… ¡nada más!

-Pero que cruel Shikamaru- dijo con ironía.

-¡Me vale!- dije soltándome el cinturón de seguridad para bajarme del coche he ir por mi maleta a la joroba.

\- Oye antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte tres cosas:

-¡Desembucha!

\- 1. Te ves jodidamente bien con ese corte de cabello.

2\. Si te sientes con ganas de… ¡ya tu sabes!, recuerda que el sexo en línea es una buena opción… ¡Solo llámame, cariño!

3\. Espero que todo te resulte bien.

-¡Arigato!

Bajé mis cosas, hice un gesto con la mano a manera de despedida y me adentré en el aeropuerto, hice los trámites reglamentarios de migración y esperé a ser llamado por el interlocutor para abordar el avión que me llevará a un tiempo crucial de mi destino, volaré de regreso al lugar que me vio nacer y en donde había dejado mi tormentoso pasado.

-Mientras esperaba hacer llamado saqué mi móvil para jugar con él pero `veinte minutos después me encontraba más aburrido que una ostra; guardé el aparato y solamente me quedé allí… quieto, sentado rememorando que había logrado recopilar un poco de información sobre el " _Conejillo de indias",_ gracias a que me fue fácil Hackear su red social sin embargo la muy viva no tenía ni una maldita foto actual; todas eran de niña junto a sus hermanos, su padre, la zorra, sus amigos y la peor de todas una abrazada con mi viejo -creía que había visto de todo en esta vida pero no, ¡se me torció el hígado de solo recordarlo!.

- ** _Pasajeros rumbo a la aldea de Konoha, favor hacer fila en la puerta #3_**

\- ¡Aquí voy! – susurré.

-Le entregué el pasaporte al guarda, el cual lo checó rápidamente, me lo entregó y procedí a caminar por el túnel de abordaje, dentro del avión verifiqué el número de mi asiento y me presté a acomodarme en él; una vez sentado, cerré mis ojos para dedicarme a lo que más amaba hacer en la vida… ¡dormir!

En un dos por tres, me encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo y soñando…

* * *

 **Flash back*****

La primera vez que vi a Karura Sato fue en un Parque de atracciones, no lo niego, mi padre tiene buen gusto en cuanto a las mujeres ya que tanto mi madre como la zorra, son bellas sólo que mi madre tenía el carácter de mil demonios, ella es más dulce… ¡hipócrita!

Recuerdo que el problemático de mi padre me vistió de forma deportiva para así poder montarme en las diferentes ruedas- como si él no sabía que para mí eso era muy aburrido- me hizo la tradicional coleta Nara súper engominada, me apretó tanto el cabello que sentía mis sienes presionadas y mis ojos más rasgados de lo que ya eran, parecía como si una vaca me hubiera chupado.

Ya dentro del Parque vi como mi padre me dirigía hacia una banca donde estaba sentada una mujer con un séquito de niños junto a ella.

-¡Hola, dulzura! - ¿Tú debes ser Shikamaru?

-¡Hai! –dije con mi típico tedio.

-Yo soy Sato Karura es un gusto conocerte, tu padre siempre habla maravillas de ti.

-Mendokusai!

-Vi a mi padre llevarse su mano a la parte trasera ambos hacemos ese "tic" cuando algo nos avergüenza, mi madre decía que era una manía Nara, heredada de generación en generación.

-Disculpa el comportamiento de mi hijo… ya sabes cómo son los niños… ¡Shikamaru, discúlpate con Karura san, ahora!

-No te preocupes es normal que se sienta cohibido—dijo sonriéndole a mi padre pero yo no entendía porque le sonreía tan abiertamente.

-¡Ven! Te presentaré a mis tres hijos- ¡Niños acérquense, por favor!

\- los tres varones nos veíamos de mala gana, llegaron al lado de su madre, la menor venía cargada en los brazos del mayor.

\- Él es Kankuro- ya lo había deducido al ser el más alto y corpulento, él es Gaara – un peli rojo mal encarado y marcadas ojeras; y esta princesa- dijo mientras le quitaba a la niña de los brazos a Kankuro- es Temari…

\- Le calculé entre los tres o cuatro años quizás, ataviada en un vestido pomposo su rostro estaba enmarcado por dos grandes y pícaras esmeraldas y las típicas mejillas de un bebé rechonchas y rosadas, que dan ganas de darles un mordisco; su cabello similar al oro antiguo, atado en cuatro llamativas coletas. Permanecí unos minutos viéndola… realmente era una lindura la mocosa, pero luego la niña escondió su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

-¿Por qué no van a darse una vuelta por el parque o se montan en algún juego?- sugirió mi padre

-Me parece una excelente idea, Shikaku; así pueden entablar una amistad- comentó Karura.

\- ¿Y Temi- chan, madre? – Preguntó Kankuro

-Suna hime se quedará conmigo, por lo que veo está cansada y pronto se dormirá.

\- Los tres dimos unos pasos perdiéndonos de la vista de nuestros padres.

\- ¡Hey!, Ni se te ocurra creer que me haré cargo de un mocoso que apenas vengo conociendo – dijo Kankuro.

\- ¡Mendokusai! como si quisiera estar contigo, me puedo valer yo solo

\- Nos veremos aquí mismo en una hora, así nuestros padres creerán que estuvimos juntos.- sugirió Gaara

-Buena idea, Gaara- decía su hermano mayor.

\- Yo solo levanté mis hombros

\- Iré a la Montaña Rusa, ¿Tu donde irás, hermanito?– dijo Kankuro

\- ….. (El peli rojo no contestó)

\- Me fui a recostar debajo de un árbol, los otros dos no sé qué se habían hecho ni me interesaba.

-Nos reencontramos en la hora pactada, simulando que habíamos estado todo el tiempo junto, como los más grandes amigos. La niña estaba dormida en los brazos de su madre y era la viva imagen de un ángel…. Bueno eso creía en aquel entonces…

-Oe papá, ¿Quién es ella?

\- Ella es Karura, Shikamaru- Te he dicho que tienes que prestar más atención cuando un adulto te habla, ella ya se presentó.

-Shikaku, no lo abrumes- interrumpió Karura.

\- Sí pero… ¿Qué es ella de ti?- le dije

\- Nunca en mi vida había visto a mi padre sin saber que hacer o responder, ni siquiera con las reprimendas de mi madre o de oba-chan.

\- E… Ella.. Ella es..

-Lo miré con perspicacia-

-Ella es una amiga, Shikamaru

 ***** Fin del flashback*****

* * *

\- ¡Joven! – escuchaba a lo lejos…

-¡Joven!

\- ¡Diablos!.. ¿Por qué siento que me sacuden del hombro?

\- ¡Joven!

-Abrí mis ojos totalmente desubicado por la profundidad de mi sueño.

-Disculpe el avión está por aterrizar, necesito que por favor abroche su cinturón.

\- ¡Oh si, lo siento!

-Recordé la última parte de mi sueño… ¡Una amiga! … ¡Ja! Mis huevos serán amigos y porque están a la par.- Salí del Aeropuerto Internacional de Konoha, había un calor insoportable-

\- ¡Mendokusai! y yo con esta maldita camisa de franela a cuadros vale que la llevo arrollada hasta el codo, mis vaqueros azules y mis botas militares… Había olvidado el calor infernal que hace acá en verano, lo único bueno era la frescura en cada lateral de mi cabeza al habérmelos rapado, días antes me corté el cabello similar al estilo "Mohawk", el viejo habito de respetar la coleta alta de los Nara quedó atrás- a fin de cuentas hace tiempo que me había desligado de la familia de mi padre- me puse mis lentes de sol estilo _Ray- ban_ y continué en busca de una agencia de autos para rentar.

 ** _(30 minutos más tarde)_**

Conducía rumbo a la casa de mi padre… ¡rumbo a mi venganza! - ¡Que empiece el juego!

* * *

 _Hello bombshells jejeje… gracias Karitnis-san, Arikina, Fanny K03, rukiamk, Caftree y Coeli Nara, Andreww chan, guest, Shaiell, Palomamr 825 e Inojin por los reviews y su apoyo se les aprecia inmensamente así como aquellas personas que sin dejar un mensaje han tenido la amabilidad de leer mis ocurrencias; mención aparte para Karinits-san quién acertó acerca del misterio de la platinum, pues bien existen tarjetas de crédito platinum que son por un monto bastante generoso de dinero y en el fic la amiga de Shikamaru la utiliza para cortar una línea de cocaína. XD¡ Love you!_

 _(1) Pamplemusa: Se refiere a la mujer fácil que busca sexo, dinero y diversión._

 **Recomendación: "Brain surgery" de mi compatriota Nox Counterspell.**


	4. Chapter 3 Cicatrices del alma

**Capítulo 3- Cicatrices del alma**

 *****Aviso: El siguiente capítulo contiene una alta dosis de sentimientos encontrados por lo que la escritora no se hace responsable de lo que suceda una vez los lectores terminen de leerlo, lo harán bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

Tomé la autopista, era de mañana y me topé con – creía que era muy temprano para hubiera este caos vehicular; se me olvidaba que Konoha ya no era aquella aldea tranquila, hoy en día, con el desarrollo y auge económico era toda una ciudad cosmopolita.- la fila de autos no avanzaba por lo que decidí sacar de mi mochila el gramo de cannabis (1) que llevaba escondido casi en mi trasero por miedo a que los agentes de migración me lo decomisaran, la enrolé, encendí el "puro" y comencé a inhalar esa deliciosa sustancia relajante y pacificadora, que hace que las personas por un lapso de tiempo olviden sus vicisitudes.

Encendí la radio, tomé otra bocanada de "ganja" (2), la retuve unos instantes en mis pulmones y luego la expulsé. – no lo voy a negar, estaba un poco nervioso, han pasado casi cuatro años desde la última vez que vi a mi viejo- y nuestra relación no es la más platónica de este mundo. En esos cuatro años nos vimos esporádicamente cuando él iba a visitarme, jugábamos al "Go" o al "Shoji", nuestras conversaciones eran cortas, cordiales y diplomáticas, sin un ápice de sentimentalismo de mi parte. – No me lo tomen a mal, no es que no quiera a mi Oto- san, todo lo contrario lo amo… solo que… habían muchas heridas de por medio.

* * *

La cruda muerte de la mujer que me dio la vida, me marcó significativamente. Su pena, su sufrimiento, el verla apagarse día a día como una vela en la intemperie, sus gritos desesperados por el dolor causado por las sesiones de quimioterapia- retumbaban aún en mis tímpanos-, su delgadez extrema hasta repintar sus venas como hilos conductores, la palidez de su piel, las cuencas amoratadas de sus ojos; el ver como aquel hermoso cabello lacio, largo y castaño -que era su mayor sex appeal- desaparecía en grandes cantidades hasta convertirse en un vano recuerdo. Para el día de su defunción, su cabeza estaba lampiña pero aun así para mí era, es y será la mujer más bella del universo.

Recuerdo ese día llegué al hospital, tomé el ascensor que me llevaba al piso de Oncología, caminé hasta la habitación de mi madre, llevaba conmigo un pequeño pastel de chocolate y nuez moscada, que sabía a mi madre le encantaba. Me saludó con una sonrisa agotada que logré ver detrás de su máscara de oxígeno, besé su frente y me senté en la banca que estaba situada a un lado de su camilla hasta que mamá habló:

- **Bien, ya es hora de sacar esa tarta de la caja.**

\- ¿No nos regañaran?

- **_Movió su cabeza en negación-_**

\- Esta bien, es tu favorita… la traje porque es una ocasión especial.

\- _**¿Trajiste una vela?, ¡Enciéndela!**_

\- ¡Hai!, ¡Hai!

\- _**Con un ¡Hai!- Es suficiente.**_

 _\- ¿_ En verdad esto es permitido? … mira que no quiero que el centinela que tienes por enfermera me dé una reprimenda.

\- **_Los convalecientes tenemos prioridad_ \- tosió fuertemente.**

\- No te esfuerces en hablar… recuerda que no debes agitarte.

- **¡ _Esta bien, papá_!- escuche bajito debido a la mascarilla.**

\- Que aburrido, madre- le dije para molestarla.

\- _**Anda no seas vago, hijo… vamos… tu canta, yo aplaudo… a la cuenta de uno, dos, tres…**_

 ** _Cumpleaños, feliz. Te deseamos a ti..._** _ **Cumple…**_

Miré como mamá dejaba de aplaudir, se quitó la mascarilla y me hizo una señal para que hiciera una pausa con el canto. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y en su dificultad para hablar me dijo:

 _ **"Vive, hijo mío… comete todos los errores posibles, ellos te enseñaran el camino correcto, no tengas miedo a las caídas, todo lo contrario levántate, sacude el polvo de tus rodillas que la vida sigue, elije una buena compañera de vida, esa que sea tu amalgama, cuando te sientas afligido mira hacia el firmamento… yo estaré allí, vigilándote, seré tu guía y estaré esperando con anhelo el día en que te vuelva estrechar en mis brazos… pero definitivamente no será hoy, falta mucho tiempo para ello… ¡Te lo aseguro! y no permitiré que ni tú ni nadie acelere ese encuentro… ¡Te amo!"**_

Tamamoto Yoshino, cerró sus hermosos y crespos ojos por última vez al mundo hace casi siete años, específicamente el 22 de Septiembre - el día que cumplí catorce años.- esa fue su agonizante despedida... su problemática manera de desearme...

 ** _¡Cumpleaños, Shikamaru…cumpleaños feliz! -_**

\- terminé la estrofa de la clásica canción cuya melodía de fondo era el "beep" del monitor cardiaco de mi madre. Doctores y enfermeras corrían a mi alrededor tratando de revivirla, yo solo me quedé ahí… quietecito… sin creerme lo acaba de suceder frente a mis ojos hacia unos instantes… aunque en mi fuero interior sabía que era lo mejor,- ¡ya había descansado en paz!- no podía dejar de ser un cerdo egoísta, de ser un niño mimado y reclamarle al ángel de la muerte el por qué la había quitado de mi lado para siempre.

* * *

Dos años después de la muerte de mi madre, ocurría otro golpe fatal a mí ya vulnerable corazón… la muerte de Asuma –fue la gota que derramó el vaso-; él fue más que un mentor, era un amigo, un consejero, era una segunda imagen paterna para mí, pero una vez más la vida me arrebataba a una persona que amaba. – entendí que los dioses la tenían contra mí, que las plegarias que hice nunca serían escuchadas y que la fe era una falacia para atontar a las masas.- y ese fue el origen de la persona que soy ahora.

El día de sus honras fúnebres, lloré tanto, me sentía en un abismo sin fin, me sentía solo, abandonado a pesar de que mi padre estaba ahí a mi lado, como siempre.

\- _"Sácalo, hijo… saca ese veneno antes de que él te consuma a ti"- fueron sus palabras._

\- ¡No, Me toques!…. ¡no quiero verte!… ¡no necesito de nadie!

-¡Lo entiendo!… tan solo recuerda que yo recogeré los pedazos de tu alma y los pegaré por ti…y cuando tengas ganas de hablar ten siempre presente que estaré ahí para ti.

\- _Shikaku, dale su espacio necesita procesar el duelo_ \- decía en un dulce tono la más puta entre las putas. - _¡Mi niño!… no puedo entender tu dolor pero si compartirlo… ¡Sabes! en Suna tenemos un refrán y dice así: "- De veras hijo. Ya todas las estrellas han partido. Pero nunca se pone más oscuro que cuando va amanecer." (3), ellos cuidan de ti allá donde estén porque te aman y quieren lo mejor para ti_ – dijo mi madrastra mientras me abrazaba cálidamente y secaba con sus pulgares mis lágrimas.

* * *

Si por los azares de la vida, me encontrara una lámpara mágica con un genio adentro que me conceda un deseo… ¡uno!, no pido más, sería el que mi madre y Asuma no murieran… ¡Joder! Juro que soy capaz de darle mi alma al mismísimo satanás por volver a escuchar uno solo de los regaños y alegatos de esos dos… por volver a probar un bocado de la deliciosa comida mi madre, por sentir una de sus caricias, por jugar una vez más una partida de Shoji con el mal perdedor de Asuma; – definitivamente nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde-

* * *

A mis 17 años, decidí emanciparme (4)- un año antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad-, no por carencia afectiva por parte de mi padre quién me rogó en innumerables ocasiones que me fuera a vivir con él; de hecho según la ley al ser menor de edad la custodia completa recaía en su poder… papá en eso siempre fue muy comprensivo, dio ejemplo de ello cuando decidí irme a vivir con Asuma y su esposa después de la muerte de mi madre. El viejo siempre ha cumplido su rol de padre con prontitud, pero me recordaba todo aquello que quería dejar atrás, además ya tenía una nueva vida, yo era el que no encajaba, era el patito feo, la pieza sobrante del rompecabezas de la nueva familia Nara.

Fue una ardua batalla legal, el juicio del siglo donde los abogados más prestigiosos querían verse involucrados… el caso "Nara vs Nara", todo un escándalo en el país del fuego – el hijo demandando a su padre- lo hice como una válvula de escape de las sombras que albergaban mi alma.

La sentencia falló a mi favor, las propiedades y dinero que mi madre me había heredado, dejando como albacea a mi padre, pasaban a mi nombre, viviría de ello mientras lograba encontrar un trabajo estable ya que al emanciparme automáticamente me convertía en un adulto…Gané mi "libertad" y la convertí en "libertinaje."

Al haber heredado el cerebro Nara, mi intelecto era superior, logré adelantar un año, fui a la Universidad, me especialicé en informática y como proyecto de graduación creé un software que luego patenticé y vendí a las más selectas empresas de las cinco grandes regiones, generándome buenas ganancias, de vez en cuando acepto hacer asesorías para compañías transnacionales, ocasionalmente doy seminarios, clases y conferencias sobre nanotecnología, paredes de fuego y antivirus cibernéticos. - Vivo mi vida al son que me toque, no me preocupo por el mañana-

Por lo demás me dedico a estar relajado en mi casa, jugando a los video juegos, bebo, fumo, consumo barbitúricos y los fines de semana salgo al acecho de alguna tonta que se crea mi labia, me la llevo a la cama, tengo esos minutos de éxtasis y confort, luego de ello las despacho, como cajas en un almacén; cuento con los dedos y me sobran, las veces en que se me apiada el corazón y las dejo descansar unos minutos después del coito pero ninguna ha sido digna de estar 24 horas en mí mismo lecho, ni siquiera aquella dama con la que tengo tres años de concubinato escandaloso.

Mi filosofía de vida es: en primer lugar "yo", segundo lugar "yo" y por último "yo"… por las únicas personas que podría mover cielo, mar y tierra son: Mirai y Kurenai sama- hija y viuda de Asuma-; mi padre y mis amigos… los demás no los conozco y ni me importa hacerlo…no es algo que me quita el sueño.

Por estar ensimismado en mi pasado, haciendo recuento de los daños no me percaté que la fila de automóviles había continuado y ahora el que recibía muchos recordatorios de mi madre, sacadas del dedo corazón, vociferantes gritos y estruendosos claxons, era yo… ¡Mendokusai! detrás de mí había una cola enorme de autos.

Conduje hacía las afueras de la capital, cada vez me acercaba más a aquella casa que me albergó cada vez que visitaba a mi padre– _podía oler el dulce aroma de la venganza_ \- viré hacia la izquierda pero el coche que debió hacer el ceda no se detuvo y se estampó contra mí, bajé del carro, caminé directamente del – _¡Que el infierno se abra y me trague!_ Espero y la póliza cubra la abolladura.

Del otro auto implicado, salió una mujer… no… no era una mujer, era una culi-cagada para ser exactos, llevaba uniforme de colegio "Popof"- ya saben esas instituciones educativas que te cobran hasta por respirar- y detrás de ella se apearon otro séquito de infantes jugando a ser grandes – nos miramos uno al otro con cara de desprecio pero había algo en la mirada de esa chica se me hacía familiar.

* * *

 **… Si, ¡Lo sé!, estuvo muy cortito pero les juro que este capítulo me ha sido difícil de escribir, no por falta de ideas… todo lo contrario creo que tengo un exceso de ellas, sino por los traumas del vago de Konoha… en varios momentos me identifique con el sufrimiento del cabeza de piña que por poco lloro- creo firmemente que nos ayudaran a entender un poco su personalidad – esto es solo la punta del iceberg- como siempre les digo ¡gracias! Por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia. La muerte de Asuma será contada más adelante así que alisten pañuelos desde ya.**

 **Dedicado a todos y cada uno de ustedes fieles lectores del Shikatema.**

 **De una vez les aviso que me perderé por un tiempo de escribir ya que el próximo domingo acaban mis vacaciones laborales, además de que estoy estudiando y la Universidad también equiparará una buena cantidad de mi tiempo.**

 **(1) (2) Distintas forma en que es conocida la Marihuana.**

 **(3) Frase célebre del poeta costarricense Isaac Felipe Azofeifa.**

 **(4)** **Liberación respecto de un poder, una autoridad, una tutela o cualquier otro tipo de subordinación o dependencia.**

 **P.D. Alguna/o de ustedes ha leído un one shot que trata que Temari forma parte de la organización Akatsuki y es condenada a muerte y es resguardada por Shikamaru que es ANBU; hace mucho tiempo lo leí solo que de burra no lo adjunté a mis "favoritos". Si alguien sabe cómo se llama o quién es su autor, les agradecería dármelo a conocer…** XOXO.


	5. Chapter 4 ¡Sí, acepto!

**Capítulo 4 ¡Sí, acepto!**

El automóvil que debía hacer el ceda, no lo hizo y colisiono contra el mío – Bueno, con en el auto que renté- ¡Genial!, espero y la póliza que pagué, cubra esto, bajé del coche hecho una fiera, arrojando mil blasfemias.

-¿Por qué putas no te fijas?, ¿Acaso eres ciego?, ¿Si quieres matarte ve y hazlo de otra forma que yo sí quiero vivir?

Tiraba toda esa diatriba mientras me acercaba sin cautela alguna, propuesto a darme de trompadas con ese maldito hijo de puta.- Observé como una pequeña silueta se bajaba del otro coche- tuvo que ser un maldito enano para jugar de hombre- pensé- Pero me equivoqué era una chica, ¡no! Era una… ¿colegiala? - ¡mierda!, el asunto va para rato.

La escanee de abajo hacia arriba, zapatillas bajas, medias blancas hasta las pantorrillas, falda plegada y corta, que le cubría medio muslo, blusa blanca de botones, corbata mal puesta sobre ella – nunca me ha importado como va vestida una mujer- para lo que me importa de ellas, la desnudez sería lo más factible, más no necesario- pero ese tipo de uniformes me recordaban a las chicas que trabajan en los clubes de strippers donde hacen la temática de estudiantes malvadas. – Debo admitir que la mocosilla era muy linda… ¡todo un orgasmo visual!

Fue secundada por otros mocosos que venían con ella- dos jovencitas que no estaban de mal ver- una definitivamente era miembro del Clan Hyuga, esos ojos no tienen punto de comparación; la otra peli naranja de curioso peinado además habían dos varones, ambos castaños, el que se situó al lado de la blonda hacía un mal intento de mirada intimidante, el otro estaba más nervioso que pavo en época decembrina.

\- Me quedé perplejo ante la culicagada – no soy de ligarme a pubertas, pero a ella ¡Con gusto le hago el favorcito!

-¡Hey! ¿Eres sordo?, ¡Hey!... ¡Hey!, ¿Qué miras, baboso?, ¿Soy o te parezco?- ¡Hey! ¿Tengo un circo en la cara o qué?

-El eco de unos chasquidos de dedos llegaban a mis oídos- Ya deja de gritarme, niña.

-¿Niña?

\- Sí, tú niña o… ¿Cómo quieres que te diga, porque mujer no eres?

-¡Oe! ¿Quién te crees para gritarle a mi amiga? – dijo el chico con ínfulas de Bruce Lee.

\- ¡Tú no te metas, karate kid!

\- Pero tú de que vas, ni que fueras un viejo carcamán.- me gritó el chico.

\- Tranquilo, Kon- te agradezco el gesto pero tengo boca para defenderme solita. – En cuanto a ti, pedazo de alcornoque – dijo señalándome y girándose hacia mí- ¿Te estampas contra mí y me vienes a reprochar?

\- ¿Qué yo que?...Tú fuiste la que chocó contra mí.

\- Yo tenía el derecho de paso, ¿dónde te sacaste tu licencia de conducir, en un premio de las cajas de cereal?

\- ¿Pero que me cuentas?

\- Lo que escuchaste – puso sus manos a cada lado de su cintura y levantó su rostro hacia a mí-

\- ¡Mira enana!, se supone que si el semáforo está en rojo es por que los autos deben detenerse.

\- ¿A quién le dices enana, idiota?

\- Aparte de ti, no veo otro pigmeo más por acá.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- me espetó.

-¡Vete a la mierda tú!, pero antes de eso debes pagarme el arreglo del coche.

\- ¡Mira intento de punk! – Estás loquito si crees que verás un centavo de mi parte.

\- Hummm, ya veo…– Pues no queda de otra… llamaré a la policía de tránsito, tú ve comunicándote con tu papito para que venga a salvarte.

-¡Oye, espera!

-¡Págame!

\- ¡Ja! Ni en tus sueños.

-¿Ah, no?- A ver señorita muestre su permiso de conducir- le dije extendiéndole mi mano.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo mientras su mandíbula temblaba-

\- ¿No tienes permiso de conducir, cierto? - ¿No tienes la edad para hacerlo o me equivoco?

\- ¡Claro! Que lo tengo solo que lo dej…

-¿Lo dejaste olvidado en tu casa?; borra el casete que ese cuento está más que trillado. – Además, la bromita te saldrá cara, niña… llevar mi coche a reparar y el mini cooper de tu papi, te costará un ojo de la cara - ¡Wow!... solo… ¡Wow!

-¡No miento!

\- Sí… ¡claro! Y mi abuela murió virgen… vamos niña, que tengo mejores cosas por hacer para estar gastando mi tiempo con un enjambre de kindegardeanos.

\- Iré a revisar la guantera- dijo la chica

\- Como quieras yo llamaré al tránsito, caminé hacia mi auto en busca de mi móvil, de pronto escuché un chillido de llantas, me giré pero lo único alcancé a ver fue cómo se levantaba una buena cantidad de polvo, el olor de las fibras y una ráfaga roja que iba a gran velocidad. -¡Ey!... ¡Esperen!... –Me lleva la madre, -¡Maldición, huyeron del lugar!, ni siquiera vi el número de placa.

No me quedó de otra que llamar a la aseguradora y a la renta de autos, tuve que esperarlos quince minutos, hicieron las inspecciones necesarias, me dieron otro auto y me dispuse a seguir mi marcha.

* * *

Llegué al portón principal de la casa donde vive mi padre con su nueva familia, veo que han hecho algunas remo delaciones. –presioné el intercomunicador-

-Residencia Nara, ¡Buenos días!

-Podrían abrir el portón

-Disculpe pero… ¿Quién es usted?

\- Soy Shikamaru… Nara Shikamaru, el hijo del dueño de esta casa.

\- ¡Un minuto por favor!

\- esperé unos instantes y de repente vi moverse el portón-Aparqué el auto en la entrada, bajé de él – la puerta principal se abrió y de ella salió un hombre entrado en años, corpulento, con cara de desgano, pelo entre cano atado en una coleta alta, no había duda… Era Nara Shikaku… mi padre – espero sacar sus genes, el muy cabrón se mantiene como el vino. Siempre me he preguntado cómo hace para que hasta las cicatrices de su rostro luzcan bien.

 _-¿Eres tú?... ¿En verdad eres tú, hijo?_

-Espero que sí a menos que tengas otro hijo del cual desconozco su existencia.

 _-¡Kami sama! problemático ¿Te he echado mucho de menos?... A esto le llamo la venida del hijo pródigo… ven acá hijo mío- mi padre me jaló hacia él palmeándome la espalda fuertemente- ¡Te he extrañado mucho!_

\- ¡Y yo a ti!- ¡Jamás lloraríamos!, al menos no delante del otro- a ambos nos traiciona el orgullo… Pero como la felicidad no dura para siempre…De repente sentí un enorme cosco de esos que te dejan una llamarada cruzando toda tu cabeza. -¡Mendokusai!, viejo que son esas formas tan arcaicas de demostrar tu afecto.

 _-Mejor te callas que tengo mucho que reclamarte- ¿Qué son esos pelos?_

\- Definitivamente mi relación con mi padre se había desgastado. Mi viejo me miraba de abajo hacia arriba, como un bicho raro.

 _\- Veo que has cambiado… ¡y mucho!_

\- ¿Lo dices por mi nuevo look?- sabía que lo desaprobaría de una, ya que con mi nuevo corte de cabello me estaba pasando por el culo toda una tradición centenaria del Clan Nara.

 _\- No solo por eso, lo digo sobre todo por tu mirar… es distinto, sigues teniendo esa mirada cansina, pero ya no expresa esa alegría camuflada en pereza sino un gran agobio._

\- ¡Na!, lo que sucede es que estoy cansado por el viaje, aparte que tuve tragarme una presa vehicular de una hora.

 _\- Soy tu padre, Shikamaru… te conozco como la palma de mi mano.- Solo recuerda que los ojos son los reflejos del alma._

-¡Ya papá!, no quiero empezar una nueva discusión contigo; mira que vengo llegando a mi aldea natal después de tanto tiempo sin verte a ti, a mis amigos, merezco un mejor recibimiento, ¿No lo crees?

 _-Cada vez que te veo tienes uno nuevo, tu brazo izquierdo ya parece un mapamundi._

\- ¡Ya viejo no me reprimas!

\- Papá tomó mi muñeca izquierda e inspeccionó mi brazo por completo lo giró y levantó su ceja en cuanto miro lo que allí había.

 _\- Vaya manera de querer llamar la atención._

\- Es… nada sin importancia- solté viendo hacia que se refería.

 _\- No me creas tonto, hijo, Sé lo que significa._

\- Rasqué mi nuca- Me lo hice en una noche de juerga, papá- no tenía idea de lo estaba haciendo cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente y con mi coherencia recuperada vi lo que había hecho… ya no hay marcha atrás, a menos que me corte el brazo, solo dame tiempo para cubrírmelo con otro- mentí-

 _\- Rascó su nuca- Lo siento, Shikamaru creo que se me olvida que eres un adulto._

En eso se escucha un carro aparcar y el sonido de sus puertas cerrar

-Mi padre y yo nos miramos expectante, él dio un gran suspiro sonriendo

 _-¡Llegaron las dos damas de mi vida!_

-Sentí una punzada en el hígado al ver esa chispa de felicidad en su rostro

A lo lejos se escuchaba la empalagosa voz de la mujer de mi padre

 _- **En cuanto a usted jovencita le informo que está castigada por dos semanas sin salir con tus amigos.**_

-¡Pero mamá!

- **Ya dije y no se habla más del asunto**

-Shikaku sama- decía en tonito infantil

-Amor, ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

 **-Oh no cariño, esta vez no lograrás persuadirme ya es hora de que ella asuma sus consecuencias.**

-Digamos que lo intenté Temi chan…

-Arigato

- **Alcahuete** –escuchaba decir a la piruja- ¡Demonios! Debo morderme la lengua al verla y hacer mi mejor papel sino mi plan se irá a la mierda.

 _-En fin bellas damas entren que les tengo una agradable sorpresa-_

-¿Una sorpresa?- dijo la menor

-Me levanté del sillón y me giré para ver a las mujeres allí presentes pero la sangre se me fue a los pies al ver a una en específico.

-¿Tú?-dijimos los dos al unísono

- _¿Ya se habían visto?- preguntó mi padre_

\- ¡Eh! – No viejo, solo deduje que ella era… Te-ma-ri- no pude dejar de dividir en sílabas su nombre, aún no podía creer las casualidades de la vida.

– Es solo que no la veo desde…

\- Hace casi siete años- replicó Temari

-¡Exacto! - Y pues todavía tenía la imagen de la niña rubia de cuatro coletas – no la de este pecado capital en desarrollo- dije para mis adentros.

- **Por todos los dioses… ¿eres tú?...Shikamaru mi niño que bueno que estés aquí, pero te esperábamos para la próxima semana.** \- me dijo la zorra mientras me abrazaba.

\- Quise darles una sorpresa.- volví a mirar a la adolescente ahí presente

-¿Gusto en verte, Temari?, ¡ya hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos!

 **-Temari no seas maleducada, saluda a Shikamaru.**

-…. (Temari no contestaba)

\- No la regañe Karura san, no debe ser fácil volver a ver a su hermanastro después de tanto tiempo.

 **-¿Ah que no está hecha una lindura mi Temari?- decía orgullosa la zorra de la Arena**

\- ¡Y que lo digas!- frené mi lengua antes de decir semejante estupidez.- Sí, ya es toda una señorita- contesté.

La pelos de elote estaba fuera de este mundo- No me extrañaba si se meaba-

 **-Discúlpala, Shikamaru pero Temi chan acaba de pasar por uno de los sustos más grandes de su vida.- Puedes creer que cierta jovencita se llevó mí auto sin mí permiso, se lo dio a su mejor amigo para que lo condujera y otro conductor se estampó contra ellos.**

-Miré hacia a la peli rubia con los ojos casi salidos de mis cuencas.

-¿Con qué sufrió un accidente?

 **-Sí, y no te he contado lo peor, el muy desgraciado se dio a la fuga.**

\- Por poco caigo de espaldas- ¡Pobre, Temari!, ¿Estás bien? – ¡Qué barbaridad, Karura san!, ¿Cómo está la sociedad de inhumana hoy en día?-(deberían darme un premio por mi actuación).

 **\- ¡Verdad que sí, Shikamaru!... ¡Gracias a todo lo sagrado no pasó a más!**

-La rubia resultó mitómana (1)- dije mentalmente- observándola ahí de pie, ya no era la mocosa que conocí, siempre detrás de mí o de sus hermanos, creyéndose un chico más- Humm... ¡No! Definitivamente ya no era "coletitas".- (volviendo a mi actuación)- Me dejas perplejo, Karura san… con eso que acabas de contarme.

 **-Imagínate el susto que me he dado cuando esta niña me llamó a contarme lo sucedido.**

\- Tras de que me choca el coche y huye, viene a limpiar la cagada culpándome a mí, deseaba volver a discutir con ella pero esta vez de forma larga y tendida; cosa extraña en mí- aunque pensándolo bien podía usar su "mentirita blanca" a mi favor en un futuro.

La "Polly- pocket", estaba pálida como muerto viendo hacia la ventana.

-¿Dónde piensas vivir, hijo?-Me preguntó mi padre sacándome de mis cabalidades

-Bueno pues quería ver unos apartamentos, ya saben que solo estaré en Konoha hasta terminar unos trabajos pendientes.

 **\- De ninguna manera permitiré eso, Shikamaru. – esta también es tu casa así que te instalarás en tu cuarto, esta tal y como lo dejaste desde tu partida y puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. – repuso Karura.**

\- Analicé la situación a la velocidad de la luz, debía aprovecharme de la ocasión… luego llamaría a la propietaria del apartamento que alquilé para pedir el reembolso de mi dinero- ¡esto sería más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un bebé!-

 **-¿Qué dices, Shikamaru?- volvió a preguntar la piruja.**

\- Bien dice el dicho que nadie sabe para quién trabaja, la bruta de la mujer de mi padre, no solo me estaba abriendo las puertas de su casa sino que también un portillo para estar más cerca de la peli rubia, estudiar su rutina y ganarme su confianza para luego darle guillotina.

\- ¡Sí! …¡Acepto!, Karura san

* * *

 **Espero y les guste el capítulo, lo escribí a la carrera;- disculpen si hay horrores ortográficos- ocurrencia que me venía a la cabeza, ocurrencia que editaba. Sé que dije que iba tardar en actualizar mis historias pero como buena adicta a los fics… ¡Voilá! – No prometo nada-**

 **-Vieron que "lindo" trata el vago a Temari.**

 **-Si la historia se les hace conocida, es que me inspiré en una novela mexicana que vi en mi adolescencia (no pregunte mi edad, ya que hace tiempo no cumplo…acumulo) que se llamaba "Primer amor a mil por hora" obviamente no es igual simplemente la adapté a mi gusto.**

 **(1) Mitómano: Persona adicta a mentir, mentiroso patológico.**

 **Hay un fic (Shikatema, por supuesto) que se llama "No te pertenece" de kkshifanatic, es muy bueno pero sin termiar =(**


	6. Chapter 5 Car wash

**Capítulo 5**

 **Car wash**

-¡Sí!... ¡acepto! – fue mi respuesta a la invitación de Karura.

Me sirvió lanzar el anzuelo- obviamente, previo a regresar a Konoha, había rentado un apartamento pero debía jugarme la carta del "pobre desamparado" y persuadir el noble corazón de la víbora.

\- ¡Bienvenido seas, mi niño! – Me dijo la tarántula, abrazándome nuevamente- ¡Hanzo san! … ¡Hanzo san!...- llamaba Karura a su empleado.

-Dígame Señora, Nara

Se- ño- ra… ¿Nara? … casi me vomito al escuchar ese término para la concubina delante de mí; la única **SEÑORA NARA** será siempre mi madre… _¡disimula Shikamaru… disimula… o tu plan se irá a la porra!_ – me reiteraba mil veces en mi cabeza.

-¡Por favor!, podrías llevar las pertenencias de Shikamaru san a su habitación.

-¡Será un placer!

-Te lo agradezco

-No es necesario, Karura san, yo mismo me encargaré de eso- le dije

\- Pero que dices, Shikamaru; tu siempre tan modesto.

-Mira la hora que es… ya es momento de almorzar- dijo mi padre

-¡Santo cielo, amor!, no lo recordaba– Shikamaru, sí hubieras avisado que adelantarías tu viaje, hubiera ordenado a Routchi san que prepara tu comida favorita.

-No se preocupe, Karura san

-Te prometo que la cena la haré yo misma- mencionó Karura

-Sería un honor volver a comer de su deliciosa cuchara- no mentía la cascabel tenía buena mano-

-Vamos familia que la comida enfría- Mi padre caminó junto a su "señora" rumbo al comedor, dejándome sólo con la pelos de elote- Me acerqué a su oído…

-Ten cuidado "coletitas", una mentira más y te crecerá la nariz.

-No me llames así, no soy mentirosa.

\- y como debo decirle a vuestra merced- haciendo ademán de saludo de la realeza-

-Por si no lo sabes, tengo nombre propio…. Y es Sabaku no Temari.

-Tus hermanos y yo antes te decíamos así…

-¡Exacto!, antes… del verbo pasado ahora tu y yo no tenemos la confianza suficiente. - Para ti soy Temari… ¡y punto!

-¿Siempre despiertas así?

-¿Así como?

-Con esa amargura, parece que chupas un limón todos los días.

-Mi forma de ser no es de tu incumbencia, sí no te parece puedes dar media vuelta y regresar al agujero de donde provienes.

-uuuy no… pero que miedo… mira como tiemblo.

-Pues deberías temerme.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-¿Yo?- señalándose a ella misma- ¡Noooo!... ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, solo te advierto.

\- Ay… pero que cruel eres hermanita- le dije jalándole una de sus mejillas

\- No soy tu hermana, igualado.- dándome un manotazo-

-¡Mentirosa!

-¡Que no lo soy!

-¡Traidora!

-¡Eh!, ¿por qué me dices eso?

\- Te parece poco embaucar a tu propio amigo para que no te castiguen aún más inculparlo por tus fechorías-porque yo sé perfectamente que fuiste tú- señalándola con el dedo- la que conducía el auto.

\- Eso no es traición, todo está fríamente calculado entre él y yo.

\- Lo pusiste como bala de cañón, para amigos así… para que enemigos.

-Lo que hice pedazo de alcornoque se llama omisión.

-¿Omisión?

-¡Exacto!- omití ciertas cosas y alteré otras.

-Abreviando… ¡Mentiste!

-¡Tómalo como se te dé la gana! y caminó rumbo al comedor por lo que me dispuse a seguirla.

* * *

Ya en el comedor…

-Mamá, ¿podrías darme una prórroga y castigarme hasta mañana?

-Mi padre y su mujer se rieron… por mi parte estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo ante tal labia camuflada de ternura.

-Por supuesto que no, Temari; ya hablamos de esto

-¡Mamá!, es que hoy es la fiesta donde Miroku

-humm…hummm, ni hablar princesa, estás castigada por tomar mi auto sin mi consentimiento para dárselo a Konohamaru.

-¿Konohamaru?- pregunté

-Así es hijo, él es hijo de Minato y Kushina Uzumaki- contestó mi padre

\- Sí y mi mejor amigo- replicó Temari.

Válgame ese mocoso altanero es el hermano de Naruto, la última vez que lo vi era un culi cagado siempre envuelto en una bufanda azul.- Con razón su aire de pleitero si lo lleva en los genes.

-Vamos mujer… no seas cruel, dale la prorroga a Tema chan- decía mi padre risueñamente.

-Ni hablar, Shikaku; esta niña debe aprender- acotó su mujer.

-Una vez más lo intenté, Tema chan- le decía cariñosamente mi padre.

-Gracias, Shikaku san.

La comida transcurrió entre conversaciones de mi padre con la percanta, preguntas de ella hacia mí, mi padre mirándome de forma perspicaz y miradas funestas entre la madre de las mentiras y yo.

* * *

Luego de tomar el almuerzo, llevé parte de mi equipaje a mi antigua habitación – tal y como lo dijo la mujer de mi padre- estaba tal cual la dejé hace casi nueve años (la última vez que dormí en esta casa); era amplia de color verde musgo, con las típicas cosas de un niño: juguetes, posters; no lo voy a negar… con solo abrir la puerta miles de recuerdos golpearon mi memoria; caminaba por el pasadizo de las habitaciones, llevaba mi mochila puesta en mi hombro izquierdo, cuando me encontré con una enorme…. – la puta madre, ¿qué hace esta rata acá?- grité-

Se veía muy bien cuidada y fina para ser de alcantarilla aparte su pelaje era blanco-

-¿Sucede algo, hijo?- dijo mi padre a mis espaldas.

\- No y sí, que esta casa está infectada de una plaga de roedores.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó mi padre

\- Pues por la rata mutante de allí- dije señalando hacia el animal.

\- ¡Ah, es Kamatari!… la mascota de Temi chan.

-¿Mascota? – repiqué

-¡Ven!, Que tu ama después te anda buscando desesperada. – mi padre levantó el roedor con gran mimo.

-¡Kamatari!- se escuchó la estridente voz de la diminuta.

-Te lo dije, Kamatari… tu dueña te buscaría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.

-Ven mi amorcito- le dijo al animal en tono de mimo, aupándola cariñosamente entre sus brazos.

Bien iré a buscar a tu madre

-Me pareció escuchar que iba ir al estudio

-Gracias, mi niña- le dijo mi padre dándole un suave beso en su sien y marchándose dejándome con la rubia – y a mí, una vez más la bilis se me regó.

-Me cae que no eres normal, pigmea.

-Y se puede saber, ¿por qué ahora dices eso?

\- Tienes de mascota a una rata, te parece poco.

-No es una rata, es un hurón… ¡tarado!

-Lo que sea, son roedores

-Mamíferos, los hurones son mamíferos

-Los roedores también son mamíferos, ¡tontita!

-No me hables en diminutivo… y tonta tu abuela.

-Eres diminuta… te hablo en diminutivo.

-¡Uy! Por kami… eres intolerable.

-¡Nah!... sé que me quieres, siempre ha sido así- le dije guiñándole un ojo-

Polly pocket no movió su boca únicamente me sacó el dedo corazón de su mano derecha y se marchó dando rebeliones. –El sacar a la rubia de sus casillas se está convirtiendo en mi nuevo hobbie -pensé.

Me adentré en mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro, arrojé mi mochila al suelo; el cansancio me estaba pasando la factura, me tiré en mi cama- que ya no era la apta para un niño sino una "King size" para soportar el peso de un adulto. Contemplé el cielo raso por largo tiempo rememorando viejos recuerdos con la pandilla Sabaku no- esos tres hermanos físicamente no se parecían en nada y en actitudes aún más sin embargo se cuidaban las espaldas entre sí, más si se trataba de defender la benjamina del clan, Kankuro y Gaara despellejaban vivo a cualquiera que dañara a Temari.

 **Flashback**

 **R** ecuerdo una vez que nos quedamos solos en casa, la blonda niña jugaba con plastilinas, haciendo figuras extrañas producto de su tierna, problemática e imaginativa cabecita, Gaara y Kankuro como buenos hermanos mayores, protectores y consentidores se pusieron manos a la obra a jugar con ella…- yo ¡no! Solo los veía desde mi privilegiada vista en el sillón de la televisión, era muy problemático para mí ponerme hacer tales pendejadas mucho menos por una chiquilla que no era nada mío.

Gaara tenía gran habilidad para moldear arcillas, arena o plastilinas,; fue entonces que al ocurrente de Kankuro le pidió a su hermano que hiciera una enorme "caca", lo cual hizo que coletitas se soltara a reír a carcajada limpia…esa fue la primera vez que presté realmente atención a su sonrisa, era extraña pero innegablemente enigmática.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Sentí como poco a poco Morfeo se adueñaba de mí ser, pestañeé varias veces en cansancio, bostecé otras quinientas más hasta que me rendí ante el sueño.

Cuando abrí mis ojos era de noche… muy de noche-no se escuchaba ni un mosquito- el sonido de mi estómago, me inspiró a levantarme en busca de algo para comer, fui hasta la planta baja, abrí el refrigerador encontrándome una comida guardada en recipientes con una nota a mi nombre… era la letra de mi padre, notificándome que Karura preparó mi plato preferido, que únicamente lo caliente, estuvieron esperándome para cenar juntos pero nunca aparecí.

Calenté la cena y me senté en uno de los bancos del desayunador, comí calladamente… insisto esta mujer podrá ser lo que sea pero la estúpida cocina muy bien, no tanto como lo hacía mi madre que era chef pero sale airada de ello.

Luego de atiborrarme de comida, cerca de la 1:30 am, me encontraba tendido en una de las bancas al lado de la alberca fumándome un cigarrillo regular ya que si me fumo uno de esos que dan risa pueda que mi padre barra conmigo toda la calle- si llegara a enterarse de que consumo narcóticos-, contemplaba las estrellas, relajado, sin pensar en nada, cuando escuché un ruido proveniente del exterior, presté más atención para localizar el origen del sonido, giré mi cabeza hacia uno de los muros- ¡Genial! Alguien se va meter a robar- pensé- pero en ese momento, vi como lanzaban desde afuera un par de zapatos, luego como sacudían las matas parásitas del muro, unas manos se asomaban en la parte superior de este, para dar paso a una cabellera… una rubia cabellera, para ser exactos, sujeta en dos coletas - al trepar el muro, su culi vestido quedó atrapado entre el ramaje, por lo que se le subió hasta su cintura, exponiendo totalmente su blanquecino trasero.

-Así que la enana se escapó….hmmm... interesante- dije acariciando mi barbilla.- más puntos a mi favor.

Me quedé quieto, tenía un excelente panorama, estaba en la parte más oscura del área de la alberca, oculto entre las sombras, podía ver pero no me veían-Vanamente, logré escuchar el cuchicheo que tenía consigo misma, tratando de zafarse cuidadosamente del ramaje.

Lentamente me levanté sin hacer ruido, caminé sigilosamente hasta la puerta trasera pero icé mi cabeza hacia la segunda planta y noté que la ventana del dormitorio de la enana estaba semi abierta.

-Conque por ahí salió- me dije a mí mismo.- escalé el balcón siguiendo la ruta de escape de la peli rubia y me adentré por la ventana hacia su cuarto antes de que ella lo notase.

Unos minutos más tarde Temari trepaba hasta su cuarto, cerró su ventana con gran cuidado de no hacer ruido y fue entonces que encendí su lámpara de mesa de noche…

-¡Psss!... no sabía que tenías complejo de rubia fugitiva.- le dije en un susurro a sus espaldas.

-Kyyaaaa! –gritó Temari del susto

-Maldita sea, mujer que galillo-has silencio si no quieres que nuestros padres realmente te cachen.

-¿Qué demonios haces acá?

-Eso debería decírtelo yo… ¿Qué haces a altas horas de la noche fuera de casa si estás castigada?

-¿Qué te crees, mi padre?

-Que kami sama, no permita en un futuro darme una hija como tú.

No tengo por qué darte explicaciones

-Te fuiste para la fiesta de tu amiga aún sin el consentimiento de tu madre.

En eso se escucha el suave toque de unos nudillos en la puerta de la habitación.

Temi chan, cielo… ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Pitufina palideció- le hice señas para que no dijese nada de mi estadía en su habitación. – les juro que por poco me hago en los pantalones si mi viejo se entera que estuve en el cuarto de mi hermanastra-menor de edad- y de madrugada, ¡la bronca que se me haría!

-Sí mamá, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Segura?, te he escuchado gritar

-Sí no te preocupes es que estaba profundamente dormida y kamatari trepó a mi pecho y me asusté.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que debes tener a tu mascota encerrada en su jaula por la noche.

-Perdona madre es que se me olvido, no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo… ¡Sí!

-Está bien cariño- ¡Vuelve a dormir!

-¡Buenas noches, Mami!

Un vez ambos recuperados del susto…

-Con esta es la segunda- le dije a Temari

-¿La segunda, qué?

-La segunda que me debes.

-¡Eh!,

-Ni Freud (1) lograría hacerte superar tu complejo de Mitómana- le espeté a mi hermanastra.

-Mito… ¿Qué?

-Qué eres una mentirosa compulsiva.

La vi tomar aire profundamente para luego exhalarlo

\- ¿sabes algo?, no voy a seguir desperdiciando ni mi valioso tiempo ni mi saliva contigo así que… ¡esfúmate!

Sé una que otra técnica para hacer un máximo aprovechamiento de la saliva-me regañé mentalmente por pensar esas estupideces. -Tienes razón me iré, no sin antes recordarte tus dos deudas.

-¡Ja! Estás alucinando… jamás te creería, no tienes pruebas.

-¡Cierto!, Saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo, lo encendí y le tomé una fotografía.

-¡Oye!, ¿Por qué haces eso?

-Como evidencia

-¿Evidencia de qué?

-La imagen guarda la fecha y la hora en que fue tomada.

-No serías capaz

-¡Pruébame!

-Me miró inquisitivamente antes de sucumbir a mi chantaje-

-Ok, ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?

-Para que veas que soy una buena persona, te lo pondré fácil… Lavarás mi auto.

-¡Ja! Ni hablar ni siquiera lavo el de mi madre jamás lo haría por el tuyo.

-Pues sí así lo quieres... mira que a veces me da por ser boquiflojo y pueda que me fluyan las palabras delante de tu madre.

-¡Solo eso!... ¿Solo quieres que lave tu auto?

-Por el momento

\- Hummm… Es fácil ni siquiera está sucio, chocaste uno y te dieron otro nuevo, no lo condujiste mucho, no será difícil hacerlo.

La blonda tenía razón…

-¿Trato hecho?- le espeté

\- ¡Hecho!... ahora si me permites tengo sueño y debo cambiarme de muda así que… ¡lárgate!

-¡Dulces sueños, coletitas!

-¡Vete a la mierda!- me dijo tirándome un cojín que logró chocar contra la puerta mientras yo la cerraba cuando me marchaba.

* * *

Llegué a mi habitación, me arrojé al colchón pero mi cabeza daba y daba vueltas alrededor de dos bonitas y níveas pompis…

\- Una niña… es una niña de casi 16 años, ¿qué hace con eso metido en el trasero?… esa no debería ser ropa interior para niñas. ¿Cómo su madre permite que use esa cosas?- respuesta- ¡Pues claro! … la quiere hacer igual de zorra que ella.

\- No paré de pensar en aquella diminuta tanga brasilera color turquesa que llevaba la enana, ¡Kami sama! deberían prohibir ese tipo de lencería para las jovencitas de su edad… cerraba mis ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño, me acostaba en todas las posiciones, me movía por toda mi cama, pero con cada intento fracasaba estrepitosamente, lo único que se me venía a la cabeza era ese pequeño pero bien tonificado y levantado traserito… ¡Joder! Que ese traserito es toda una Oda a las masturbaciones- Maldita mocosa provocadora…. No cabe duda que es una total problemática.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy de mañana- cosa que odiaba por sobre todas las cosas- saqué el carro, fui darme un tour por la zona más rural del distrito, vi unos niños jugar en la calle, les propuse comprarles muchas golosinas a cambio de divertirse ensuciándome el coche- un marrano en un charco era el ejemplo de pulcritud comparado a como quedó el auto.

-. Más tarde volví a la casa para desayunar en familia. El desayuno fue igual que el almuerzo del día anterior lleno de chachara por parte de Karura.

-Haciendo nuevamente uso de mis artes histriónicas…- A que no saben ¿qué hará Temari chan como muestra de su afecto hacia mí? - mencioné a viva voz

-Tanto papá como la zorra se miraron entre sí, luego a la mocosa y por último a mí.

-No… ni idea- comentó Karura

-Se ofreció a lavar mi auto- les dije

-Ese es un acto muy dulce de tu parte Temi- le dijo Karura a su bambina.

-Mi padre solo levantó su rostro del periódico mirándonos detenidamente pero luego regresó a la lectura.

-Tema chan es todo un estuche de monerías- dije en sorna- recibiendo una mirada de pitbull por parte de la menor.

* * *

-Muy bien, Nara ya estoy acá para saldar mi deuda- vociferó la enana a mi lado

-¡Oh, Buenos días, Tema chan!

-¡Déjate de tonterías!- dame las llaves del auto que quiero hacer esto rápido para no ver tu estúpido rostro al menos por el resto del día.

-Si así lo quieres, le di las llaves y caminé a su lado hasta el garaje…

-¿Pero qué rayos?- soltó

Sus radiantes esmeraldas se expandieron al ver el auto totalmente embarrialado, hecho un charco.

-Ayer no estaba así… lo ensuciaste al propósito- me dijo fúrica

-Hummm, quién sabe… tal vez sí…. Tal vez no.

-Zoquete

-¡Amargada!

-¡Descerebrado!

-¡Pinocha!

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Embustera!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Doble cara!

-Uyyyy… ¡no te soporto!- Temari salió a grandes zancadas hacia dentro de la casa.

-¡Hey!, ¿A dónde crees que vas?- el auto esta acá- le dije señalando el coche.

Giró sobre sus tobillos dando nuevamente grandes zapatos.

-Mira que después vengo a inspeccionar que este bien pulido

Me miró con odio infinito, se detuvo ante mí en actitud retadora

-¡Te odio!, esto me lo pagarás

-Mientras llega ese día, ten… aquí tienes la cera y el trapo, la manguera está por allá; el rostro de la pigmea se transformó en un poema a la ira pero solo atinó a bufar y salir rumbo al jardín para tomar una cubeta para ir a llenarla de agua.

-Definitivamente iba pasarlo a lo grande en mi estadía junto a mí… "familia"

* * *

 **Ok, un capítulo más de esta historia, agradeciendo de antemano sus reviews y visitas a mi página.**

 **¿A que no les gusta este Shikamaru, todo rufián?**

 **(1) Sigmund Freud, considerado el padre de la psicología.**

 **Recomendación: "Un tiempo para nosotros" de Rose Hatake Nara; todo un clásico pero excelente.**


	7. Chapter 6 De cara al pasado Vol 1

**Nota aclaratoria: Este capítulo pueden tomarlo como relleno y será narrado por Temari. En él se enterarán de muchas cosas sobre la nueva familia Nara.**

 **De cara el pasado vol. 1**

 **Residencia Nara**

 **7:00 am**

Me estaba preparando para irme al colegio cuando escuché el ir y venir de las casi imperceptibles pisadas de mi madre. Estos últimos días anda muy afanada limpiando y sacando polvo del cuarto de mi hermanastro, debe ser que tiene planeada una remodelación o pueda que por fin me haga caso y demolerá la pared que divide ese cuarto con el mío y me ampliará la habitación.

No le presté más atención, me puse loción en el cuerpo y bálsamo en los labios, di un último vistazo en el espejo para verificar la simetría de mis coletas. Saqué a Kamatari de su jaula, tomé mi mochila y bajé a desayunar con mis padres.

En realidad, Shikaku no es mi padre, al menos en cuanto a términos consanguíneos se refiere—, pero ese hombre ha asumido más el rol de figura paterna, que incluso mi propio progenitor; no es que Rasa, mi verdadero padre, sea un mal padre es solo que…—¡Papá es papá! —vive lejos, a parte del hecho de estar reviviendo la juventud tardía que quizás no aprovechó. —Kanki dice que nuestro padre se comporta como un auténtico gigolo, pero no tengo la más remota idea que signifique.

Entré al comedor y tomé asiento no sin antes darle de comer a mi adorado Hurón.

—¡Buenos días Temi- chan!, ¿Cómo amaneciste? —me saluda otosan dando un suave beso sobre mi cabeza. —Te huele muy bien el cabello, ¿nuevo champú?

—¡Sí, es de coco! —y, ¡Buenos días para ti también otosan!

—Las cosas que vine a aprender después de viejo, ¡¿quién lo diría?! —un hombre tan perezoso como yo conoce de aromas y demás artículos femeninos; pero como no hacerlo si llevo más de doce años al lado de este par de bellezas.

—Creí que solo ibas a adular la belleza de mi hija, con eso que ya no estoy en la flor de la juventud—. Interrumpió mi madre colocando el desayuno que traía para otosan en la mesa.

— Que cosas dices mujer, si Temi salió así de bella, es porque de tal palo tal astilla.

—Ah pues menos mal que digas eso o te le ibas a ver conmigo.

Me encantaba ver a esos dos. Tan parecidos en lo tranquilos y ecuánimes, como distintos en cuanto a que mi madre es muy activa y habla hasta por los codos; y él en ese sentido, y según mi madre es un completo haragán. Mamá es toda dulzura—¡Claro! que tiene su carácter y cuando deja salir su geniecito, que Kami nos ampare— Mis dos padres concuerdan en que la señora Karura es una ternura de mujer, pero si algo o alguien la altera, hasta lucifer le teme.

Como una de las tantas veces en que la llamaron por que sus vándalos hijos habían hecho una más de las suyas en el instituto y resultó que les estaban levantando un falso, cuentan que la pequeña mujer botaba sapos y culebras por la boca, a tal punto que Shikaku tuvo que intervenir y prácticamente arrastrarla al coche antes de que la susodicha terminara golpeando al director.

Sin omitir el día que salió temprano del trabajo y vino a encontrarse a Gaara en pleno chuculum con una compañera del colegio, —dicen los vecinos que mi madre dio un grito de guerra y correteo con la escoba a los dos por casi una cuadra a como Dios los trajo al mundo.

Por su parte, Shikaku otosan, tan alto, rostro cubierto con gruesas cicatrices que le dan aspecto de mafioso de élite, es también tranquilo y ocioso, a tal punto que en más de una ocasión mi madre debe regañarlo por su flojera como a un niño.

Yo le digo que él es un gigante de buen corazón, a lo que solo responde con una sonrisa ladina y sacudiéndome el cabello. Otosan no es muy expresivo que digamos, pero se nota a leguas que venera a mi madre y eso me hace muy feliz. — los chicos cuentan que mi padre le dio mucha lata a mi madre, siempre llegaba a altas horas de la noche a casa, faldero empedernido y que por más que ella intentaba aparentar, su sonrisa no era tan luminosa, era más bien actuada, fingida. Kankuro dijo que era "tan falsa como el orgasmo de una actriz porno"— recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de Gaara por decir una cosa así delante de mí.

En definitiva, Shikaku Nara es como arcilla moldeable entre las manos de mi madre y se preocupa tanto por ella, como por nosotros. En una ocasión, para una víspera de navidad, mi madre intentaba alcanzar la copa del árbol para poner la estrella, se vino al suelo junto con el árbol, la estrella, la escalera y enredada en las luces; hizo amago de levantarse sin aceptar la ayuda de los que estábamos ahí reunidos. Sin embargo, sus intenciones se esfumaron al soltar un estruendoso chillido de dolor y ver que su entrepierna sangraba a cantaros. En segundos otosan estaba a su lado, mis hermanos y yo reaccionamos uno minutos después, la aupó contra su pecho y con el mayor de los cuidados, se la llevó al hospital. Tenía cerca de un mes de embarazo y no lo sabía, perdió al que pudo ser mi hermanito. —Por semanas, estuvo hundida en un agujero depresivo, del cual no hubiese logrado salir de allí de no ser por la paciencia y amor que le profesa aquel grandote y porque recordó que sus tres hijos y otro más al que ve como tal, dependían de ella—.

Cada día de enamorados, mi madre saca tiempo —de no sé dónde—, para hacer ella misma un chocolate para su amado marido, mientras que otosan tan problemático como él se dice ser, busca a su aliada— o sea yo— y me pide acompañarlo a comprar un obsequio para ella, además de elegir un buen restaurante para llevarla a cenar.

No es que su relación sea todo miel sobre hojuelas, por supuesto que tenían sus discusiones, una vez tuvieron una tan fuerte que mamá lo hizo dormir en el cuartito improvisado que había en el ático sobre el garaje por dos semanas, no cruzaron palabras en días y me temí lo peor; no fue hasta que él apareció totalmente borracho cantando a todo galillo canciones de despecho, acompañado por un ramo de rosas hecho añicos, un mariachi y su inseparable regordete amigo pidiendo clemencia. El pobre fue el hazmerreír de Kankuro y Gaara por semanas.

Mi mente dejó de rememorar, me centré en tomar el desayuno y ver como mi madre sonroja a otosan.

—Contrólate mujer que la niña está presente.

—¿Pero no estoy haciendo nada?

—¡Te pasas, mujer!

—¡Deja de lloriquear grandulón y abre la boca! —¡A ver!, di… ¡Ahhhh!

Mamá le arrebató el tenedor que tenía otosan en sus manos, tomó un trozo de panqueque y le daba de este en la boca—. Lo mejor de todo es que el muy sin vergüenza se lo permitía a pesar de estar totalmente chillado y "disque" disconforme.

Esa complicidad entre los dos es realmente encantadora—. «¿Será que yo lograré lo mismo?»—¡Que demonios!, me regañé.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede con qué, señorita? —me preguntó mi madre con sus brazos en jarras. —¡Y modere ese vocabulario, jovencita!

«¡Mierda!, realmente lo había dicho»— ¡Gomen! Okasan es que creo que se me trepó un bicho en la pierna.

—¿Y eso te da derecho de ser tan maleducada?

—¡No la regañes, mujer!

—Shikaku…

Vi que la armonía entre los dos se iba al traste y todo por mi culpa —No, no me da derecho—. ¡lo siento!

—¡De acuerdo!, si ya acabaste de comer, lleva los platos al fregadero y termina de arreglarte antes de que nos agarre tarde para llevarte a la escuela.

—¡Hai! —me levanté de la mesa tragándome de sopetón el jugo de naranja y antes de que el ambiente empeorara.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Supiste la buena nueva?

—No madre, ¿Cuál?

—Shikamaru vendrá a pasar una temporada en casa. ¿No te parece genial?

«Por un instante permanecí ajena a todo, procesando la noticia»—¡Wow!, "¡Que emoción!"— dije entre dientes recibiendo un pellizco. —¡Auch!

—Sabaku no Temari, deja tu irreverencia que soy tu madre.

— Pero no estoy haciendo nada.

—¡Cariño! Un gesto vale más que mil palabras—. Nunca entendí el porqué de tu enojo con Shikamaru—, ¿es porque se fue la casa de forma tan abrupta?

«Por poco y me ahogo con mi propia saliva, me quite los audífonos»—. Es porque… porque ya no soy una niñita y aquellos que creí mis héroes ya no lo son.

—Entonces… ¿admites que lo admiras?

—¡Eh!, ¡claro que no mamá! —. Estás malinterpretando todo.

—¡Mi niña…! —. Engaña a tus hermanos, tus amigos, al mundo entero; incluso engáñate a ti misma, pero conmigo no lo lograrás—. Soy tu madre.

—¡Mamá…!

 _Es realmente vergonzoso que tu propia madre te sonroje._

— ¿Sabes?, en verdad me intriga que ha sido de él—. Sé que debió ser muy difícil para él, todo el proceso de adaptación a una nueva familia, además, de pasar por la pérdida de dos seres queridos en plena adolescencia.

—No debió culparnos por ello.

—¡No debemos juzgarlo!

—¿Pero él sí a nosotros?

—¡Temari! —. Los cinco dedos de la mano son distintos uno del otro, a pesar de estar a la par—; lo mismo sucede con las personas. Todos somos diferentes, actuamos diferente, cada uno expresa sus emociones de forma particular. El dolor es uno de ellos, algunos detonan como una bomba, lloran, patalean, golpean; en el caso de Shikamaru, presiento que el auto exilio fue su forma de expresar su duelo.

—Tu intentaste acercarte a él. Todos lo hicimos—. ¿Y él que hizo?, salir corriendo como un cobarde, tratarnos como los parias—. Si se atrevió a llevar a su propio padre ante un juez, ¿de que no es capaz?

—¿Parias? —, ¿De dónde sabes esa palabra tan rebuscada? —. ¡Ya sé!, de la telenovela que ves con la señora Mimio a las cinco, ¿cierto?

—¡Yo no veo eso, madre!

—¿No?, pero si hasta te sabes la canción, siempre la tarareas en la ducha.

—¡Ya mamá!, deja de hacerme bullying.

—¿Lo ves?, También puedo ser sarcástica—. Dijo mi madre trazando una sonrisa enorme en su boca.

—¡Volviendo al tema!

—¿No que no te importaba, Shikamaru?

—¡Mamá!

—¿Quieres saber que pienso de él?

—¿Qué?

—Que es un niño herido y necesita mucho de nuestro apoyo.

—¡Tú lo intentaste! —, no una ni dos, sino cientos de veces y él, ¿que hacía?, comportarse como un bebé llorón y caprichoso.

—Dime la verdad Sunahime—. ¿Qué fue lo que hubo entre ustedes para que lo odies tanto?

Una ráfaga de recuerdos eclipsó mi memoria… «—¡ _No me importa lo que sucede contigo!, ¡Tú y tu mugrosa familia se pueden ir directo al infierno_!»—. ¡No sucedió nada entre nosotros, mamá!, simplemente no tenemos comunicación desde mis nueve años.

—¿Fue porque se marchó sin despedirse de ti?

—¡Claro que no!

—Es extraño, ustedes eran inseparables. Él te protegía incluso más que tus hermanos, parecía que estaban unidos de la cadera.

—¡No quiero hablar de eso!

—¿Entonces sí sucedió algo?

— Fue cosa de niños.

—¿Así que cosa de niños?, ¿eh? —. Pues bien, señorita misterio. Llegamos a tu destino.

«¡ _Gracias kami!»_ —¡Adiós, mamá!

—¡Se te olvida darme un beso y la lonchera!

Besé a mi okasan en su mejilla, tomé mi bolso, la lonchera con mi almuerzo y me coloqué los audífonos en mis orejas.

—Siempre serás mi bebita—acotó mi madre soltando su mano derecha del volante para pellizcarme la mejilla.

—¡Ya mamá!, no me avergüences.

—¡Disculpa! —. ¡Se me olvida que eres una chica grande!

Bajé del coche de mamá, encontrándome con mi mejor amiga Hanabi Hyūga.

—¡Buenos días, Tem!

—¡Konnichiwa!

—¿Konnichiwa?, ¿Amanecimos con síndrome premenstrual?

—¡Peor aún!

— ¿Le sucedió algo a tus guaperrimos hermanos?

— ¡cruz!, ¡cruz!, ¡no…!

— ¿Reprobaste la admisión al instituto de nerdos (1) al que tanto deseas ir?

—Todavía no abren el proceso de recepción de documentos.

—¿Se te murió Kamatari?

—¡Diablos, no!

—¿Se separarán los Akatsuki?

—Que la lengua se te haga chicharrón.

—¿Entonces que pasó?

Jalé del brazo a mi bulliciosa amiga—. En realidad, recibí una muy mala noticia.

—¿Cuál?

—Todo un evento catastrófico, caótico, apocalíptico!

—¡Dime ya que es!

—El vago, digo… mi hermanastro, ¡Que va!, el imbécil del Nara, se quedará un tiempo en casa.

—¿Con el Nara, te refieres a Shikamaru?

—Que yo sepa es mi único hermanastro.

—¡Tremenda dramática eres, Temari!

—¡No es drama! —. Volver a vivir al lado del tarado será todo un infierno.

—¡Válgame! —. ¿Estará guapo?

—A ese ni volviéndolo a meter en el útero de su madre queda bien.

—De niño no era feo, pues tan guapo como mi cuñado, no, pero se defendía.

—Es que Naruto kun, es muy sexi—. No al punto de mi amado Itachi, pero se defiende.

—Tú y tu loca obsesión por el vocalista de esa banda de rock.

—¡Le fe es lo último que se pierde…! — ¿Te imaginas? —. "Temari Uchiha," suena bien, ¿no?

—De ellos prefiero a Deidara.

—Tú y tu afinidad por los rubios.

—O a Kisame.

—¡Wacala! Ese tipo es feo con "F" de culo.

—Jajajajaja… ¿Feo con "f" de culo, que es eso?

—Imagínate cuan feo es, que está más allá de la "f" de feo y pasa a ser culo.

—He escuchado analogías sin sentido y esa—, ¿De dónde sacas esas mañas?

—Me las enseña Kanki.

—¡Ni hablar!, pero insisto—. Prefiero a mi cuñado—. ¡Ahhh!, dichosa Hinata que se come todo eso.

—¡Menuda pervertida resultaste, Hanabi chan! —. ¡Ten más respeto!, es tu cuñado.

—¿Y qué?, de que es guapo es guapo.

—¡Touché!

—¿No sé de dónde salió Kon tan feito?

—¡Kon no es feo…! —. Es raro de ver, ¡Eso sí!

—¡¿Y dices que soy cruel?!

—¡Tu empezaste!

—Pueda que el pobre es el resultado de un mal polvo.

—O un espermatozoide rezagado.

—¡Quizás!

Estallamos en risas a costillas de nuestro amigo.

—¿Desde buen temprano y hablando de los ausentes? —. Interrumpió el castaño víctima de nuestras burlas.

—¡No te enojes _kon!,_ sabes que solo bromeamos.

—¿Cómo si ustedes dos fuesen tan lindas? —. Se puso en medio de nosotras, colocando sus brazos en nuestras nucas—. ¿Hicieron los ejercicios de algebra para que me los pasen?

—¿Tuviste todo el fin de semana para hacer la tarea, y aun así te ganó la pereza? —regañó, Hanabi.

—¡Tenía entrenamiento!

—¿Y eso qué? — acoté.

—Saben que los números no son lo mío.

—En lo único que piensa en ser mejor que tu hermano en el deporte.

—¿Y en chicas?

—Que tras de todo no le dan ni la hora.

—A veces me cuestiono, ¿por qué sigo siendo su amigo?

—Porque somos las únicas dos que aguantamos tus majaderías y porque somos un par de alcahuetas—. ¡Ten! Traté de hacer la letra lo más parecida a la tuya para que no nos cachen en la mentira.

—¡Por eso te adoro, Sunahime!

—¡Vuelves a llamarme así y te acuso con Kushina sama!

—¡Mierda!, ¿No serías capaz?

—¡Pruébame!

—¡Yo siendo tú no me arriesgaría, _Kon_! —, interrumpió Hanabi.

—¡Tienes razón!

Entramos a clase, tomé mi asiento, saqué la carpeta con mis apuntes; pero no presté atención a la explicación que la profesora estaba dando sobre ecuaciones, mastiqué la tapa de mi bolígrafo, llevé mi mirada a la ventana con vita al exterior, permitiéndome dejar volar mis recuerdos. Todo giraba alrededor de él… ¡el vago!

Recuerdos buenos…

 _—¡Mendokusai! Me cae que las mujeres ya desde niñas son unas totales problemáticas, ¿y tú? Te llevas el premio mayor—. ¡Pon atención!, ¿Qué importa si te llaman cuatro coletas? Si soy sincero me gusta cómo se te ven, te hacen ser original._

 _—¿En serio?_

 _—¿Tengo cara de mentiroso?_

 _—¡No!, pero de vago ¡sí!_

 _—¡Problemática!_

 _«Desde ese día, acepté el estrambótico peinado que me hacía mamá. A partir de eso, cada noche, ella se las veía negras para quitármelas y peinarme el cabello antes de acostarme.» — ahora lo modifiqué y solo me hago dos._

Recuerdos tristes…

 _—¡Lo siento mucho Shika, onisan!_

 _—¡Suéltame mocosa!_

 _—¡No me trates así!_

 _—¡Te trato como se me dé la reverenda gana!_

 _—¡Shika, onisan…!_

 _—«¡Maldición!, ¡Deja de llamarme así— No soy tu hermano, ni tu amigo, ni nada, ¿me entendiste? —¡No me importa lo que sucede contigo!, ¡Tú y tu mugrosa familia se pueden ir directo al infierno!»—._

 _Todavía puedo escuchar el crujir de mi corazón y el hedor a podredumbre que quedó impregnado en mi vestidito con vuelos y en mi cuerpo, cuando él me empujó en un charco para quitarse de mí abrazo. Dejándome tirada como a un perro._

—¡Señorita Sabaku no!

«Me parece oír mi nombre a lo lejos…»

—¡SABAKU NO TEMARI!

—¡Eh!

—¿Le sucede algo señorita Sabaku no?

—¿Eh?, ¡No, Tsuki sama!

—Puede decirme, ¿De qué estoy hablando?

—«Me puse de todos colores»—¡Lo siento Tsuki sama, no volverá a suceder!

—¡Eso espero!, como amonestación deberá realizar unos ejercicios extra del libro.

—¡Hai!

—Para la próxima preste más atención a la clase a menos que quiera una sanción más severa.

—¡Gomen!

—Continuamos, abran el libro en la página 186.

 _«¡Genial!, el muy maldito siquiera ha asomado su nariz a la ciudad y ya me está fastidiando la vida.»_

¿Cómo estará?, ¿Volverá a tratarme mal? Si lo hace el último punta pie se lo daré en su propia tumba. Ya no soy aquella niña indefensa.

Sentía un remolino de emociones…—Odio, rencor, ira, zozobra y… «sacudí mi cabeza ante tal pensamiento» —Estaba en problemas… en grandes problemas llamados: Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

¡Konnichiwa!, hasta que por fin actualizo este fic, pero cuando la inspiración no llega, pues ni modo. Lamento que tal vez no sea lo que esperaran, pero creo que es bueno saber el punto de vista de Temari.

Como siempre… les deseo todo lo mejor del mundo, así como, les agradezco la paciencia, sus comentarios y el tiempo que sacan para darle un vistazo a mis historias. Estaré actualizándolo muy pronto ya que tengo unos días de vacaciones universitarias. XOXOXO

(1) Se refiera a los "nerds" o a las personas cuyo coeficiente intelectual es realmente alto.


	8. Chapter 7 De cara al pasado Vol 2

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **De cara al pasado Vol. 2**

Salí de clase, fui por una hamburguesa y una malteada con los chicos a la cafetería en las afueras del instituto. No estuve mucho tiempo allí, solo comí y charlé unos minutos con mis amigos—, no podía quedarme tonteando con ellos, tenía una gigantesca tarea por hacer—. Llamé un taxi para que me llevara a casa.

.

.

.

.

Escuché un golpeteo en mi puerta…—¡Adelante!

—¡Buenas noches, Temi chan! —, tu madre llamó avisando que saldrá tarde del trabajo—. ¿Me preguntaba si quieres llamar un servicio exprés o te preparo algo?

«lo que debo entender por…»—¡Oto san!, no te preocupes… tengo el número del Ichiraku!

—¡Bienaventurada sea tu ágil mente, pequeña!

El día en que Kami me otorgó los dones dejó de lado dos de ellos—: sutileza para decir las cosas y el arte culinario—. Debo reconocer que soy pésima en ambas—. A mí al igual que Otosan, se me quema hasta el agua hirviendo.

—¿Hiciste el pedido?

—¡Hai! —Una orden del #22 y #17—. ¡El #22 sin cebolla!

—¿Y el postre?

—les dije que nos hicieran el favor de pasar por él al supermercado y que le pagamos demás por el servicio.

—¡A eso le llamo eficiencia!

Cada que mamá se queda tarde en su trabajo y ya la señora Mimio se ha ido. Oto san y yo realizamos dos rituales…. O preparamos emparedados o pedimos comida a domicilio, y de postre un suculento helado de chocolate con pistachos y nos los comemos hasta hartarnos; recogemos toda evidencia y cuando él va por mi madre, saca las bolsas de desperdicios, las echa a su auto para tirarlas en el bote de basura de algún vecino sin que la señora Karura se percate.

—¿Vendrás conmigo a recoger a tu madre?

—¡No puedo Oto san! —, tengo que hacer la tarea.

—¿tarea?, ¿pero llevas desde la tarde haciéndola?

—Es que son muchos ejercicios.

—¿De cuál materia?

—¡Matemática!

—¿Qué tema?

—¡Álgebra!

—¡Aburrido! —¿Necesitas una mano?

La última vez que Oto san intentó ayudarme con un problema de trigonometría, terminé peor de enredada de lo que ya estaba. Si bien el hombre es un cerebro ambulante, su habilidad para la enseñanza es nula. —¡No gracias estoy bien! —respondí.

—¿Segura?

—¡Si señor!

—¡De acuerdo! —. Es hora de ir por tu madre, solo me tomaré unos minutos para fumarme un cigarrillo—. ¿Podrías alcanzarme la bolsa secreta?

—¡Ya le llevé a tu coche!

—¡Wow!, ¿En que momento?

—Cuando fuiste por el abrigo de mamá.

—¡¿Qué haría yo sin ti, compinche?!—me dijo Oto san, para luego levantarse, sacudirme el cabello y dirigirse a la terraza a calarse un cigarrillo.

—¡Antes que se me olvide, Temari!, ¡lava los platos!

—¡Hai! ¡Hai!

—Como diría tu madre… ¡Ah, sí! — ¡Con un "Hai", es suficiente jovencita!

Y con ello el guapo esposo de mi madre, me sonrió dirigiéndose con su conocida paciencia a la salida.

.

.

.

.

Después de enjuagar la losa, me fui directo a mi cuarto, encendí la estéreo, y me dispuse a terminar mi tarea.

 _Realicé la siguiente operación algebraica: X= -b +- √b -4ac_

¡Santos Akatsuki!, siempre he sido realmente buena con los números y para la deducción, pero este pinche problema no logró resolverlo. —¡Me he vuelto igual de burra que _Kon_ para la matemática! — «¡Debería dejar de sentarme a su lado!»

Saqué mi móvil, localicé el chat de la persona que sé, me ayudará salir del apuro. Escribí rápidamente el texto y le tomé un pantallazo a la página del libro, presioné el botón de enviar y esperé—. Minutos más tarde el inconfundible silbido de buzón de entrada no se hizo esperar. Efectivamente mi salvador había contestado a mi llamado, abrí la bandeja de mensajes donde claramente pude leer…

 _—Solo debes despejar "X"_

¡Genial! ¡Vaya explicación! — ¡Pelirojo, amargado! Ah, pero si la de la duda fuese alguna culi caliente compañera universitaria hasta trasnocha en total de que entienda. ¡Malditos hermanos mayores!

Mamá siempre dice que el cerebro se embota y darse un tiempo de reposo es bueno para cargarlo de energía—. Tomé a pecho su recomendación, me levanté de la silla de mi escritorio, subí el volumen de la estéreo—; la rola que en esos momentos sonaba era una de mis favoritas—, me tiré sobre mi cama, jugando con un mechón de mi cabello, me quedé ensimismada tarareando la canción, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez; viendo el cielorraso de mi cuarto donde había pegado un poster de los creadores de tan sorprendente pieza musical.

Breathe in right away, nothing seems  
To fill this place  
I need this every time, take your  
Lies get off my case  
Some day I ill find, a love that flows  
Through me like this  
This ill fall away, this ill fall away.

Aspira enseguida, nada parece  
Llenar este lugar  
Necesito esto cada vez, toma tus  
Mentiras, fuera de mi caso  
Un día encontraré, un amor que fluya  
A través de mi así  
Esto desaparecerá, esto desaparecerá.

¡Itachi es un jodido sabio! La crudeza con que escribe y canta las canciones te crispan la piel—¡Es mi ídolo! —. Sé todo sobre él y el resto de integrantes de la banda. Para mis quince años, Kanki me regaló una réplica exacta del anillo rojo que usa Itachi—, incluso lleva inscrita la palabra "Shu", pero el muy bobo de seguro lo midió con sus dedos porque me queda enorme, entonces lo llevo a manera de collar colgado en mi cuello en una cadenita que ese mismo día Hanabi me obsequió. Solo me faltaban dos cosas—: la capa negra con nubes rojas, pero las originales cuestan un ojo de la cara e ir a un concierto—. ¡Solo escuchar su voz en vivo y puedo morir tranquila!

No sé por qué, pero esta canción me transporta a una realidad que quisiera borrar de mi memoria.

 _Si tan solo… si tan solo…_

Una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos, la disperso rápidamente —«¡Con llorar no he solucionado nada!»—, levanto mi brazo izquierdo, quitándome el reloj que oculta aquella cicatriz—. ¿Por qué la tristeza de nuevo invade mi alma?

¿Será que algún día podré perdonarme?

¿Será que algún día, él podrá perdonarme?

Tantos secretos… tanto dolor… tantas personas involucradas y una que saldrá profundamente herida si llega a enterarse.

A veces siento que es una carga difícil de llevar solita.

¡Quiero gritar!

¡Quiero estallar!

¡Quiero que alguien me diga que todo estará bien!

Abrí la gaveta de mi mesita de noche, saqué la pequeña caja que contenía la forma más efectiva para eliminar mi sufrimiento, dolería al comienzo, pero luego llegaría el gozo…—¡No! —, me había jurado a mí misma no volverlo hacer —. ¡Los cobardes no huyen de sus problemas, y yo no lo soy!

Volví a meterla en su compartimiento. De pronto sentí unas pequeñas pisadas en el colchón y luego el peso de un pequeño y peludo cuerpo acostarse sobre mi barriga. Acaricié el lomo de ese pequeño ser que sin saber me da alegría.

—¡Tú no me abandonarás!, ¿verdad, Kamatari?

Mi pequeño amigo se revolvió para poder alcanzar uno de mis dedos y darme mordisquitos

—¿Otra vez con hambre?, ¿Eh glotón? — ¡Ven con mamá!

Aupé a mi mascota, lo llevé a su jaula y le eché unos cuantos granos de su alimento. Volví al escritorio para intentar resolver aquella infeliz ecuación.

La pobre hoja está casi gastada de lo mucho que la he borrado, pero sigo sin entender y sin llegar al resultado.

Sentía mis parpados pesados, el sueño comenzaba a ganar la batalla. —¡Solo será un pestañazo y luego seguiré con esto!

—¡Pequeña es hora de que vayas a la cama! —Susurró mi madre a mi oído mientras con sus suaves manos sacudía mis hombros para despertarme.

No me percaté en que momento me quedé dormida sobre mis apuntes.

—¡No he terminado mi tarea!

—¡Ya lo resolví por ti! Escuché la profunda voz de Otosan detrás de mi madre.

—Pero Oto san, ¡era mi deber!

—¡No fue nada! —, era el único que te faltaba, los demás lo hiciste tu solita.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Sin peros, pequeña!

—Ahora agradécele a Shikaku, ponte tú pijama y ve a la cama que mañana entras temprano—acotó mamá.

—¡Hai! ¡Hai!

—¡Con un "Hai" es suficiente, jovencita! —me regañó mi madre.

Oto san y yo nos miramos en complicidad. —¡Ese hombre sí que conoce a su mujer a la perfección!

Mi madre y Shikaku san, me dieron las buenas noches y se marcharon a su habitación. Me puse alistar el uniforme y mi mochila para no andar en carreras al otro día, me puse la vieja, agujereada y estirada camiseta que le robé a Gaara y que usaba de camisón para dormir.

Mis ojos se abrieron antes de que salieran los primeros rayos del sol, intenté volver a conciliar el sueño, pero fue en vano…

Para peores males el único que surcaba mi cabeza era el imbécil de Shikamaru.

—¡Demonios! vivirá con nosotros nuevamente—. ¿Cómo será todo eso?, ¿Nos llevaríamos bien otra vez? — ¡No!... ¡que se joda el plenguene ese!

Lo conozco— «o al menos eso creía»— desde incluso no haber soltado el biberón. Él era muy especial para mí —algo así como mi tercer hermano mayor—, pero el destino tenía otros planes… —Sé que directamente no fue su culpa—«ni por enterado está»—, quizás es más fácil culparlo a él que asumir responsabilidades de un hecho tan atroz.

¡Basta de pensar en ese alcornoque! —me auto regañé.

Miré mi sagrado poster en donde Itachi kun resaltaba entre todos…(suspira) —¡Mi adorado dios del rock! —. ¡Ven a rescatarme de esta horrible pesadilla!

.

.

.

.

Los días pasan y ni señales del inepto. Como es su maldita costumbre, de seguro no vendrá y tanto mi madre como Shikaku san, se pondrán muy tristes. —¡No sé porque carajos él hace eso, ni el por qué ellos no pierden le fe de que un día lo vean entrar por la puerta!

«Me apena ver sus ilusiones irse por el retrete»

Mamá cerciora que la señora Mimio limpie el cuarto todos los días, también retocó el color verde oliva de las paredes de la habitación.

«Me gustaría tenerlo de frente y decirle todas sus verdades a la cara.»

—¡Temari, ven a desayunar o te cogerá tarde! —interrumpió mi madre con un grito mis pensamientos.

—¡Enseguida, mamá!

Debo apurarme antes de que la señora Karura me lleve de la oreja al comedor.

El desayuno pasó con normalidad. Oto san, bebiendo café, comiendo tostadas y leyendo el periódico. Por otro lado, Oka san también bebía café, dándole mordidas a su pan integral y con una cháchara sobre remodelar los muebles de la sala. Y yo… sorbía mi jugo de naranja y comía mis huevos revueltos, pensando en nada.

—¡Te irás conmigo, mujer! —interrumpió el hombre de la casa.

—¡Sí!, el número de placa de mi coche no puede circular por la ciudad los miércoles.

Paré la oreja… «Así que mi madre dejará su auto guardado»—¡Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad!

—¿Hiashi Hyūga, pasará para llevar a Hanabi y a ti al instituto?

—¡No, mami! —, me iré en el bus de la escuela.

—¡Perfecto! —¡Te dejo algo de dinero en la mesa!, ¡Un beso y pórtate bien!

—¡Hai!

—¡Vamos mujer o nos quedaremos atrapados en el embotellamiento!

—¡Caramba!, Que marido más precisado tengo el día hoy.

—¡Mendokusai!

Vigilé por la ventana la salida del coche de Oto san—hice un tonto baile de felicidad—, cuando vi el portón cerrarse tras su partida. Mi madre dejó su auto, lo que significa que lo puedo llevar al colegio, sé dónde guarda las llaves, podré practicar un poco con él, hoy salgo más temprano así que para cuando mamá llegue a casa, su hermoso "MINI Cooper" color escarlata, estará sano y salvo en el garaje.

Corrí por las llaves y por mi mochila, saqué mi móvil para enviar un mensaje de voz al chat compartido con Hanabi y Kon.

 _"¡Chicos! —, esperen por mí en el parquecito al costado del templo… ¡iré por ustedes!"_

—¿Casi nos hacemos de piedra esperándote? —¿Venías caminando a la velocidad de la tortuga? —dijo Konohamaru.

—¡Gomen!, pero es que debí tomar una ruta alterna.

—¡Está bien!, ¡Andando o llegaremos tarde!

—¡Esperen, chicos!, ¡Les tengo una sorpresa!

—¿Una sorpresa?

—¡Ajá! —¡Vengan conmigo!... ¡Está por acá!

Mi par de amigos me siguieron hasta toparnos con el inconfundible auto de mamá.

—(silbido)... ¿Iremos en el carro de tu madre?

—¿Te lo prestó? —interrumpió la Hyūga.

—¡Algo así!

—¿Te lo robaste?

—¡Oye! De la forma en que lo dices se escucha muy feo… ¡Digamos que lo tomé prestado!

—¿Sin su consentimiento?

—¡Ya Hanabi!, ¡Deja a Tema, tranquila!

—¡Tienes razón! —, ¿A la salida podríamos ir a darnos una vuelta al campus universitario en este hermoso bebé?

—¡Me gusta esa idea!

Nos metimos el pequeño automóvil, giré la llave para arrancarlo, pero un chillido proveniente del motor por poco y nos deja sordos.

—¡No seas burra, Temari! —. ¡Vas a terminar por comerte el motor!

—¡Burra tu abuela, idiota!

—Pisaste el puto acelerador hasta el fondo sin haber calentado el motor primero y sin girar bien la llave— ¡lo ves!

—¡No es mi culpa que nadie quiera enseñarme a conducir!

—¡Es porque eres pésima en eso!

—¡Vete a la mierda, Hanabi!

—¿Qué estás buscando?

—¡Cómo hacerle los cambios!

—¡Y después no quieres que te diga burra…! —. ¡Temari!, este auto es automático los cambios no son necesarios, la marcha es solo primera y reversa.

—¿En serio?

—¡Por amor a todo lo sagrado!, ¿No sabías eso?

«Mis mejillas me ardían por la vergüenza»—¡Claro que sí!... ¡Es solo que no escuché bien y no me desconcentres o no llegaremos a tiempo a clases!

—¡Si cómo no! —murmuraron mis dos seudo amigos.

A duras penas y a empujones estábamos por llegar al instituto.

—¡Debes hacer el ceda!

—¡Yo llevo la vía!

—¡No, es en la siguiente cuadra!

—¡No me porfíes, Kon! —, ¡Sé lo que hago!

—¡Si tú lo dices!

No me percaté que un coche venía… ¡Colisionamos!

—¿Están bien, chicas? —preguntó muy aturdido mi copiloto.

—¡Sí! — respondimos ambas—. ¿Y tú?

—¡Bien!

—¡Ay no!... ¡mi madre me va a matar!

—¡No lo dudes, Tem!

—¡Gracias por tu apoyo, Hanabi!

—¡Pss, Tem!... El sujeto del otro coche acaba de bajarse

—¡Que Kami me ayude!

Bajé muerta del susto, pero al ver el mohín que hizo el tipo con su boca, me le fui con todo.

—¿Por qué putas no te fijas?, ¿Acaso eres ciego?, ¿Si quieres matarte, ve y hazlo de otra forma? —, ¡Yo si quiero vivir!

El idiota solo se quedó de pie, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo. Reconozco que cuando me calmé un poco, le eché un vistazo más detallado. Es bastante alto, — no tanto como Kanki, quizás de la altura de Oto san—, camisa a cuadros arrollada a sus ante brazos, su brazo izquierdo con tatuajes, pantalones rasgados en las rodillas, botas militares, pendientes en ambas orejas, cabello estilo _punk_ y barba incipiente—. Lo mejor fue cuando se quitó los lentes de sol, dejando a la vista su rostro, no era el perfil masculino más hermoso del mundo, más bien tenía una mirada que producía pereza, adornada por un par de ojos rasgados y oscuros., pero en general el hombre no estaba de mal ver.

Entre en ira de nuevo, cuando noté que el muy descarado seguía escaneándome con la mirada.

—¡Hey!, ¿Eres sordo?... ¿Qué me miras, baboso?

Comenzamos a discutir y Kon debió interponerse porque el bastardo se había puesto malcriado—. Tras de todo, el imberbe pretende quitarse el tiro de no pagar el arreglo del coche de mamá—¡Lo que es peor!... ¡Ahora resulta que fui yo la que me estampé contra él!

Se va a joder porque no pienso pagarle ni un penique.

—¡Muéstrame tu permiso de conducir!

El color se fue de mi cara y las piernas comenzaron a temblarme… ¡¿Qué?!—repliqué.

—¿No tienes permiso de conducir, cierto? —preguntó el tarado.

 _Kon_ , quién se encontraba a mi lado, comenzó hacer que se rascaba la nariz—era para taparse la boca y que el hombre no pudiera oír o ver su gesticulación mientras hablaba.

—¡Tem! —, entretenlo con algo y a la cuenta de tres te vas directo al asiento del pasajero—, ¡yo manejaré!

—¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—¡Escaparemos!

—¡De acuerdo!

—¿Estoy esperando, pigmea? —interrumpió el alto chico.

—¡Claro que tengo! —respondí— Es solo que lo dej…

—¿Lo dejaste olvidado en casa? —volvió a interrumpir el idiota.

—¡Iré a fijarme si lo tengo en la guantera!

Miré de soslayo a Kon, quién me entendió y caminó a mi lado susurrando…

¡Uno!

¡Dos!

¡tres!

Aproveché que el hombre se había ido a su coche y salí disparada hacia el lado del pasajero. Hanabi, por dicha no se había bajado del auto—. Kon se sentó rápidamente, tomó el volante, encendió el motor y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo. En nuestra huida, giré mi cabeza para ver al hombre que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo pude ver como movía sus brazos tratando de dispersar el polvazal.

.

.

.

.

Somos los peores escapistas del mundo…a pocos metros quedamos varados. Tuvimos la mala suerte de encontrarnos con uno de los profesores, quién amablemente se ofreció ayudar a _Kon_ a remolcar el auto hasta el colegio—; el golpe había afectado el lateral izquierdo del auto y la llanta se destramó.

De la oficina del director llamaron a mi madre para comunicarle que su hija había sufrido un percance—. ¡Literalmente estaba muerta!

Treinta minutos más tarde, vi bajar de un taxi a mi preocupada madre. Se acercó a mí para darme un fuerte abrazo y soltar unas cuantas lágrimas—. «¡Y si tengo un punto débil es ver a mi mamita llorar!»

—¡Kami, bendito!, ¿te encuentras bien, Temi chan?

—¡Sí, mamá! —, ¡No sufrí rasguño alguno!

—¡Gracias al cielo! —, ¿Y ustedes, chicos?

—¡También ilesos, señora Nara! — respondieron los dos en total sincronía.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

«Ahora es cuando preferiría estar hospitalizada»

—Los chicos comentan que un conductor chocó contra el auto en que viajaban—intervino el principal del instituto.

—¿Auto?... ¿Querrá decir autobús?

— ¡No señora Nara! —. Está usted equivocada, los estudiantes venían en coche particular ya sabe uno de esos lujoso y bonito.

Mi madre nos miró a los tres con cara interrogante—. Señor director, ¿Puede llevarme al lugar donde se encuentra el auto?

—¡Claro, sígame es por acá!

Mi madre se levantó del asiento con gracia, dio unos pasos y me hizo levantada por el codo. —¡Sabaku no Temari…! — ¿Qué no sea lo que estoy pensando? — «¡Creo que me oriné!»

—¡Mamá puedo explicarlo!

—¡Cierra el pico, niña! —En cuanto ustedes dos… ¿Esperan una invitación o qué? —, Levántense de ahí de una buena vez que ustedes también tienen mucho que explicar.

—¡Sí, señora Nara! —Respondieron los dos mientras acataban la orden de mi madre.

Llegamos hasta la zona del parqueo, caminamos hasta topar con el auto rojo de mi madre, la cual jaló aire, cuando vio el costado de este totalmente arrugado y el bumper destartalado.

—¡Sabaku no Temari! —, ¿Se puede saber que hacías conduciendo mi auto y sin mi permiso?

«sentía la saliva espesa y difícil de tragar»—¡Es que…!

—¡Es que… ¿qué?!

—Señora Nara, ¡por favor cálmese! —trató de calmar el director a mi madre.

—Con el debido respeto que usted se merece señor rector, pero esto es entre mi hija y yo.

—¡Comprendo!, pero si me lo permite no es el lugar para ventilar este tipo de situaciones.

—¡Que sienta el sabor de la vergüenza! —replicó mamá—. ¡Anda!, ¡responde de una vez, Temari!

«¡Saqué valor de no sé dónde!»—¡Sí, mamá!, Tomé tu auto sin tu permiso!

—¡Me lleva la que me trajo! ...—¡Tú y tu maldita fijación por querer manejar a las de ya! —¿Acaso no puedes esperarte unos meses hasta cumplir los dieciséis que es la edad oficial para tener licencia?

—En realidad fui yo quien conducía—. Interrumpió _Kon_.

Los tres involucrados nos miramos entre si—. Me quedé perpleja al escuchar como mi matón amigo ponía el pecho a las balas para salvarme el pellejo.

—¡Konohamaru Hanataro tercero! —musitó mamá, poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

—¡Señora Nara no diga mi nombre completo, por favor!

—¡No está en condiciones de pedir un buen trato, jovencito! —¡Explica…! —, ¿Cómo está eso de que tu llevabas mi auto?

—¡Y así fue Karura san! —Lo cierto es que Temari tiene muchísimas ganas de aprender a conducir, pero no sería capaz de tal imprudencia—. Ella admira su auto, y quería pavonearlo con sus compañeros, así que me dijo que lo condujera y yo si tengo licencia—. ¿Quiere verla?

—¡Trae acá, Konohamaru! —mamá extendió su mano, repiqueteando uno de sus tacones en el suelo esperando a que él le mostrara el carnet.

Mi sagaz amigo, sacó de su billetera el pequeño plástico rectangular—. Mi madre lo inspeccionó con la precisión de un cirujano y luego se lo devolvió al verificar que no era de los falsificados. —¿El hecho de que te guste mucho mi auto, te da derecho de tomarlo sin mi permiso? —preguntó mi madre esta vez dirigiéndose a mí.

—¡No, señora!

—¿Sabes que lo que hiciste no está bien? —, ¡me has decepcionado!

No soporté ver el rostro desencajado de mamá… Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y rodaron por mis mejillas…— ¡Lo siento mucho Oka san! ¡No lo volveré hacer!

—¡Temari realmente está arrepentida señora Nara! —No nos pasó nada, el culpable fue del otro conductor que tuvo la cobardía de darse a la fuga dejándonos a merced de cualquier situación—habló por primera vez Hanabi.

— ¡En eso tienes razón! —concordó mamá.

—Además, ella solo quería traerlo a presumir— ¿Y quién no? — ¡si ese coche es hermoso! —dijo la menor de las hermanas Hyūga.

—Teniendo en cuenta que soy la madre de Kankuro, Gaara y de la rubia a tu cosatdo—, ¡El método de la brocha no sirve conmigo!, ¡Soy inmune a él, Hanabi! —. ¡Señor director!, ¿Qué hay de los padres de ellos dos?, ¿Ya saben sobre el asunto o yo debo comunicárselos?

—Hemos localizado a los padres de la señorita Hyūga, quienes vienen en camino—. Sin embargo, en representación del joven Uzumaki, vendrá su hermano mayor.

—¡Muy bien creo que no queda más que llamar a la aseguradora y terminar de arreglar esto en casa, ¿Verdad, Temari?

—¡Sí mami!

—¡Me alegro que el incidente no pasará a más, chicos! —, ¡Despídete de tus amigos, Temari!—. ¡Muchísimas gracias por cuidar de ellos y por ponerme al tanto de lo ocurrido, señor rector! —, ¡perdone tanto inconveniente!

—¡No se preocupe, señora Nara!

¡Me fui a despedir de mis amigos… les musité un, «¡gracias!», por haber mentido—. Abracé a Kon… —No debiste haber mentido por mí.

—¡Para eso somos los amigos!

—Pero de seguro tus padres te darán una buena reprimenda y un fuerte castigo por mi culpa.

—¡nah! —Mis padres están de viaje por la renovación de sus votos matrimoniales, y la alharaca que me dé Naruto— ¡pues me la paso por el culo! —No es como que él sea un buen ejemplo a seguir—¡No te preocupes! — ¡Sé cómo chantajear al rubio para que se quede callado!

—¡Gracias de todas formas!

Luego de eso, mi madre hizo una infinidad de llamadas, esperamos por el taxi que nos llevaría a casa y cuando este arribó a la salida del colegio, ella me arrastró hasta el transporte jalándome de una oreja.

.

.

.

.

Durante el trayecto a casa, Oka san no paró de sermonearme, y yo quería hacerme microscópica porque, de tanto en tanto, el conductor nos miraba por el retrovisor mientras mamá me gritaba—. Sé que metí la pata hasta el fondo, pero en serio no entiendo a los adultos… ¡Se creen perfectos!, ¡Se les olvida que una vez fueron jóvenes!, ¿Acaso nunca hicieron alguna triquiñuela?

Estoy rodeada de mayores y ninguno me presta atención — ¡me tratan como si fuese una bebé! — no niego que me gusta ser mimada por todos y salirme con la mía, pero existen los límites. Además, esto no hubiera sucedido si alguno de ellos, se tomara en serio mis sentimientos y mis locas ansias por conducir.

Kankuro era mi primera ficha, —él sí que tiene estilo para estar detrás del volante— por algo es corredor de motocross, y siempre que está en casa trata de cumplir mis caprichos—. En una de sus esporádicas apariciones, lo lisonjeé hasta el hastío y por tres días se dedicó por entero a enseñarme todo artilugio vehicular de su propia creación y conducir como todo un corredor de fórmula 1, pero su entusiasmo acabó el día que dejé pegada la pintura recién pulida del costado derecho de la carrocería de su coche en el muro de la entrada.

También está Gaara, él maneja porque no le queda de otra, además vive lejos, es paciente, de rostro inmune y precavido, tan distante como el firmamento, consumido en los estudios y el trabajo—. Así que dudo que, en sus pocas visitas, saque tiempo libre para practicar manejo con su hermanita—, ese tiempo es exclusivo para irse de parranda con Naruto y Sasuke o ligarse alguna chica.

Mi madre tiene la paciencia de una santa, es más buena que el agua bendita —¡pues claro!, tuvo que desarrollar ese don «así fuese contra su voluntad», y quién no, teniendo por hijos a un trío de rascarrabias y otro adosado; pero como diría Kanki—: "conduce como un bistec de centavo… ¡solo nervios!"

Oto san no es malo tras la manivela, pero conduce tal y como es él… "con pereza"—. En resumen, ¡Me fregué! —, y con mi travesura lo más cerca que estaré de un auto será sentada en él de pasajera.

Llegamos a la casa, bajamos del taxi y mi madre aún seguía regañándome—¡Kami!, ¡Si que tiene cuerda! —. Caminamos por el sendero de la entrada principal y noté que estaba el auto de Oto san y otro que nunca había visto.

—¡En cuanto usted, jovencita! —, ¡le informo que estará castigada por dos semanas sin salir con sus amigos! —sentenció mamá mientras buscaba las llaves de la casa dentro de su bolso.

—¡Pero, mamá!

De pronto la puerta se abrió desde dentro, dejando frente a nosotras a Oto san, quién sonreía ladinamente.

—¡He dicho y no se habla más del asunto!

Le hice ojitos de cordero a medio degollar a Shikaku san, para que persuadiera a mi madre, pero ni él pudo domar a la fiera.

—¡En fin bellas damas! —¡Entren, les tengo una agradable sorpresa! —dijo Oto san.

«¡Ufff! —¡Kami se apiadó de esta pobre alma!»—¿Una sorpresa? —pregunté.

Vi una alta silueta levantarse del sillón de la sala de estar—. De momento no reconocí quién era, pero en cuanto se giró hacia nosotros, la sangre se me fue a los pies. «Si antes estuve a punto de orinarme, con esto debo apretar bien el trasero o haré del dos en mis pantaletas»—¡No puede ser!, ¿Qué hace ese hombre aquí?, ¿Cómo dio con mi casa? —¡Ahora estaré castigada de por vida!

—¡¿Tú?!—dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos adultos a mi lado rebotaban sus miradas en cada uno de nosotros.

—¿Ya se habían visto? —se atrevió a preguntar Oto san.

«¿Por qué Shikaku san le habla con tanta familiaridad?, ¿Quién es él? —¡Oh no!, ¡No puede ser posible que él sea…!»

—¡Shikamaru, mi niño! —gritó con alegría, mamá.

—¡No seas maleducada, Temari!, ¡Ven a saludar a Shikamaru!

«Me quedé petrificada cual estatua hechizada por Medusa—¡No podía creerlo! —¿Así que el tipejo que me chocó es el vago?»

—¡No la regañe, Karura san! —, ¡No debe ser fácil para ella volver a ver a su hermanastro después de tanto tiempo! —acotó el desgraciado.

«Entrecerré mis ojos… ¡Tanta simpatía en él me parece extraña!»

—¡Discúlpala, Shikamaru!, pero Temi chan acaba de sufrir el susto de su vida—. «¡Y que lo digas, mamá!»—¡Puedes creer que cierta jovencita, se llevó mi auto sin m permiso, para dárselo a manejar a un amigo, y otro coche se estampó contra ellos!

«No me extraña si de pronto me sale humo por las orejas»—Los ojos del tarado se centraron en mí.

—¿Con qué sufrió un accidente?

—¡Sí! —, ¡y lo peor es que el desgraciado se dio a la fuga!

«¡Por poco y caigo al suelo!»—¡El Nara volvió a mirarme con sus ojos muy abierto y la boca abierta! —¡Ahora sí se armó la gorda! —, ¡ese idiota iba decir toda la verdad!

Por extraño que parezca… él no me descubrió ante mi madre y Oto san—¿Qué se traerá entre manos? —, para cerrar con broche de oro mi tétrico día, mi amada madre lo invitó a quedarse y él aceptó—. ¡Algo no me huele bien!, ¡Me cae que estaré durmiendo al lado de mi enemigo!

.

.

.

.

Los pleitos entre los dos no se hicieron esperar—. Siempre anda sigiloso y de metiche, haciéndose pasar por inocente—, y a la hora de la cena se comportó como niño bueno—. Sentí que la comida me pasaba como brasa por la garganta.

Lo peor es que me tiene entre sus manos, no solo por el hecho de que no me delató por el incidente con los autos, sino que me agarró caída cuando me escapé de casa para irme a la fiesta de Miroku.

Desde su llegada la rutina en la casa cambió y las noches se me hacen cortas—. Doy vueltas y vueltas en mi cama, pensando…— ¿Qué demonios viene hacer de nuevo a Konoha? «aparte de mortificar mi vida, no sé» —¡Qué carajo!, ¡Estos son mis dominios!, él es el que va sufrir, podré ignorarlo por el resto de la vida si es necesario—, he gobernado en esta casa por años y este maldito mequetrefe no vendrá a derrocarme—. ¡Lo odio! ¡lo odio a muerte!

No niego que a veces me da nostalgia del pasado, donde él era mi mejor amigo—. Me defendía de todo y todos—. Era su sombra y me encantaba serlo, y sabía que muy a su manera, me quería.

Recuerdo que las pocas veces en que mis hermanos accedían a jugar conmigo a las muñecas, era para dejarlas como los parientes cercanos de chucky—. En cambio, el vago —como todo le parece un fastidio— en total de librarse de alguna genialidad de la dupla Sabaku no, prefería participar de la hora del té en mi cuarto de juguetes, atiborrándose con pastelillos de plástico y bebiendo té en diminutos trastes de cerámica, escuchando la animada plática entre mi muñeca Ling ling, Toto el conejo de felpa y yo.

Ahora, para él no paso de ser una mocosa mimada— me odia por sobre todas las cosas, lo dejó en claro aquel día—. Por un buen tiempo lloré por ello, como la niña tonta que era, pero eso es parte del pasado y tanto él como su antipatía no me afectan.

Desde el accidente, el care nalga y pésima imitación de Mohicano—, me tiene como su cachifa personal…He tenido que aguantar sus majaderías—: Lavar su auto, alcanzarle el móvil así él pueda tomarlo con solo extender su brazo; incluso quiere que le prepare el desayuno—. «¡Hay días que sueño que estoy dándole una paliza! — ¡Maldito engendro del demonio!»

¡Pero existe un dios que todo lo ve! — Y llegó ese hermoso domingo en la mañana…—Los papeles se han invertido, y ahora soy yo quién guarda su sórdido secreto. Era mi momento de manipularlo y obviamente lo haría…— ¡Sacaría el máximo provecho de ello!

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?

—Simple… ¡Enséñame a conducir!

* * *

¡Hola hermosas criaturas!

Hasta aquí llega el punto de vista de Temari, para el próximo capítulo Shikamaru será nuevamente el protagonista.

Con respecto a una historia que escribí hace poco llamada: "El color de la esperanza", algunos de ustedes me han solicitado continuarla o darle otro fin. Si les soy sincera por el momento no pienso hacerlo, no lo tomen a mal, agradezco sus sugerencias, pero no se me ocurre otro final. Tal vez más adelante un rayo imaginativo golpeé mi cabeza. ¡Quién sabe!

La estrofa que tararea Temari es de la canción "Loser" de la banda 3 Doors Down (buenísima).

También quise darle a Temari, el matiz de una típica adolescente, porque quién a la edad de ella no admiraba o idolatraba alguna estrella del espectáculo. En mi caso vivía enamorada de Nick Carter, uno de los cantantes de los Back Street Boys. Gracias a todo lo divino descubrí el rock y verdaderas leyendas como los Rolling Stone, ac/dc, entre otros. XD

Como es usual, les estoy eternamente agradecida por tomarse su tiempo para leer mis historias y sus comentarios. ¡Besos y abrazos a la distancia!


	9. Chapter 8 Predicciones

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **Predicción**

 **Residencia Nara**

 **Jueves 7:00 am**

«Tic tic tic» ¡CRASH!, estrellé el puto despertador al suelo. Enrollé mi almohada en mi cabeza, quería seguir durmiendo, pero una descomunal erección me lo impedía— «si no la meto en estos días, tendrán que circuncidarme otra vez», cavilé.

Restregué mis ojos con las manos, quitándome las lagañas. «¡Maldición!» llevo un mes viviendo con mi padre y su nueva familia.

Treinta días pretendiendo ser quién no soy—. Con una condenada abstinencia en todos los sentidos—: sin ingerir licor, inhalar una onza y sin echarme un polvo—. «dentro de poco me saldrán aureola y alas».

Me despojé de la sábana, bostecé sonoramente «sintiendo el aliento mañanero tan apestoso como el de un dragón»—, desnudo como era típico en mí amanecer, tuve un extenso panorama de mi abultada ingle. Me senté en la cama aun adormilado, el escaso cabello enmarañado. Pensando en nada. Tratando de no volver a dormirme o mi padre vendría darme un sermón por no bajar a desayunar con ellos.

Me levanté, estirándome como un felino. Me rasqué una nalga y volví a bostezar mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño; cada paso producía una fricción en mis bolas, ocasionándome un endemoniado malestar. Mi pene estaba tan macizo como un clavo de 10 pulgadas —. «juro que si chocaba contra la pared la perforaba»

Me metí a la ducha y temperé el agua. El choque térmico no se hizo esperar, sin embargo, esto no mermó mi empalme y eso que con el frío cierta parte de la anatomía masculina tiende a encogerse.

Las gotas de agua se sentían como agujas, la peor parte la recibió mi área más sensible. «Tengo cayos sobre los cayos de tanto sobármela», pero debía echar mano a la situación y practicar uno de los malabares sexuales más antiguos de la humanidad. —¡Qué humillante!

¡Luego de mi pija número… ya ni lo recuerdo! —, proseguí a ducharme. Tomé la pastilla de jabón y comencé a restregarla por mi cuerpo; de pronto un inconfundible y dulce olor golpeó mis fosas nasales— ¡¿coco?!─ «¡Genial! ahora huelo a marica». Agarré con sigilo el bote de champú, oliéndolo primero antes de untármelo en el cabello ─ ¡Menta! ─ al menos un olor refrescante.

Salí de la ducha, me coloqué un bóxer negro anatómico, un pantalón de mezclilla, y una camiseta negra con el logo de una de mis bandas de rock favoritas. Me rocíe bastante colonia para amortiguar el maldito olor femenino del jabón, me puse los pendientes que me regaló Azuma, la pulsera de cuero y broches metálicos que me dio su hija; dejando la línea de cabello secar al aire libre.

Cuando llegué al comedor ya el desayuno estaba servido—. Fruta, panqueques, mermeladas, jugo de naranja, café, leche y cereal abundaban en la mesa.

—¡Buenos días, hijo! — Saludó mi padre mientras tomaba asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

—¡Hola, padre! —respondí—. ¿Tu mujer y su hija?

—¡Querrás decir mi esposa y Temari! —, ¡Más respeto hacía ellas, Shikamaru!

«sentí mi saliva como carbón»— ¡Lo siento!, ¿Dónde están ellas?

—Karura está terminando de cocer unos huevos—. ¡Poché, como te gustan!, y Temi chan debe estar por bajar.

El viejo no había terminado de hablar cuando la madre de los problemas hacía su acto de presencia en la estancia.

—¡Buenos días, Temi chan!

—¡Buenos días para ti también Oto…, digo Shikaku san!

—Puedes seguir llamándome Oto san si lo prefieres—. El hecho que Shikamaru sea mi hijo de sangre no quiere decir que yo no te aprecie como tal—¡Sabes que te adoro pequeña diablilla!

La güera llevó sus brazos al cuello de mi padre, abrazándolo desde atrás y plantándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Yo también te quiero, papá!

Un chacra maligno no se hizo esperar en mi interior. Si bien no tengo mucha comunicación con mi padre, él era precisamente eso… ¡Mí padre! — ¡Mío y de nadie más! —. Sé que es una completa chiquillada, pero los celos ganaron la batalla… «¡maldita mocosa ladrona de afecto!»—¡Hola, Temari!, ¿Cómo amaneces? —saludé.

«Al fin y al cabo cinco minutos de hipocresía no están demás»

—¡Bien! —respondió de mala gana la benjamina de los Sabaku no.

—¡¿Cariño?!, ¿Podrías venir ayudarme abrir este frasco? —gritó la concubina de mi padre desde la cocina.

—¡Las mujeres y su eterna lucha con las tapas selladas a presión!, musitó en son de broma mi padre—. ¡Voy! —contestó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La reina del averno y yo, nos quedamos viendo el camino de este, hasta perderse de nuestra vista—. Quedándonos completamente solos en el comedor.

«Dando inicio a nuestros dimes y diretes»

—¡Oe, no te han dicho que esa no es manera de saludar!

—¿Desde buena mañana pretendes agriarme el día?

—¡Tan bonita y tan amargada, hermanita!

—¡Hermanita tu abuela, idiota!

—¡No me provoques, mocosa!

—¡Ay no pues, tan delicada ella!

—¿Me estás tratando de gay?

—¿Tu que crees?

—¡La bromita te saldrá cara, niñita! —¿Esto no se quedará así?, ¡Te lo aseguro!

—¡Y mereces que te trate peor!

—¿Quién te manda a portarte mal?

—¡Me llevas de cachifa por casi un mes!

—¡Un trato es un trato! —Yo solo me cercioro que lo cumplas a cabalidad.

Como era ya su costumbre, me sacó el dedo corazón.

Puse mis ojos en blanco —¡Ya relájate, blancas nalgas y los siete enanos!

—¿Cómo me dijiste?

Pelos de elote bufaba y echaba fuego por los ojos, pero en eso su madre y mi viejo, entraron al comedor cargados de bandejas.

—¡Buenos días, Shikamaru! —canturreó la zorra.

—¡Buen día, Karura sama!

—¡Espero y tengas buen apetito! —, ¡Te preparé los huevos tal y como te gustan!

—¡Se ven deliciosos! —acoté.

—¡Debiste echarle veneno de ratas! —murmuró la de coletas, llevándose un trozo de panqueque cargado de miel a la boca.

Creo que la inocente jamás pensó que los tres ahí reunidos aparte de ella, también lo oiríamos. Su madre palideció, pero tuvo tiempo de musitar…

—¡Santísimo!, ¿Qué fue eso, Temari? —¡Te exijo que te disculpes con Shikamaru!

—¡Pero, mamá!

—¡Ahora!

—¡No lo haré!

—¿Perdón?, ¿Pretendes desobedecerme?

—¡No voy a disculparme con él! —¡No lo haré!, ¡No lo haré!, ¡No lo haré!

La blonda se levantó haciendo rabietas rumbo hacia su cuarto. La pequeña mujer se abalanzó hacía su hija, si no fuese porque mi padre la detuvo, de fijo le estrellaba una buena cachetada.

—¡Cálmate, mujer!

—¡No te metas, Nara!

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada retadoramente.

—¡No soy partidario de llevarte la contraria! —, Sé que no es correcto lo que ella hizo y que tienes toda la razón en estar enfadada; y estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que le llames la atención, pero no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima.

—¡Es mi hija y de su educación me encargo yo!

—¡Te lo prohíbo!

—¿Me lo prohíbes? —¡Tú no eres quién para darme ordenes, Shikaku!

—¡Basta!

—¡Suéltame!

Y con ello la mujer empujó a mi padre saliendo en carrera a las escaleras que llevan a la segunda planta de la casa.

—¡Temari, ven acá! —vociferaba la iracunda mujer de Suna.

Mi padre se quedó perplejo y estático en su lugar viendo a su mujer salir en tromba.

—¿Qué dijiste para que Temari actuara así, Shikamaru? —me preguntó mi padre.

—¡Fue solo una rencilla momentánea! — dije restándole importancia al asunto.

—Pues mira todo lo que acarreó una simple "rencilla."—dijo dándome una mirada reprobable—Solo espero y sepas lo que estás haciendo, no permitiré que nada ni nadie turbe la armonía en mi hogar, ¡incluyéndote!

—¿Cómo siempre soy yo el malo de la película?, ¿Verdad, papá?

Con su típica parsimonia salió del comedor tras su mujer, no sin antes bordear la silla donde me encontraba sentado. —¡No es eso hijo mío!, es solo que tu llegada a traído consigo una serie de cambios muy abruptos en nuestra rutina familiar.

—¿Si tanto estorbo, dilo y vuelvo a desaparecer de sus vidas? —¡Para siempre si así lo deseas!

—¡No podría perderte otra vez, pequeño! —, ¡Te adoro más que a nada en este mundo! —dijo con dificultad, apretándome con su mano fuertemente el hombro derecho.

Por primera vez, después de estar tanto tiempo alejado de él, sentí el dolor que le causa el solo hecho de imaginarse tal escenario, y por un ínfimo instante dudé en seguir con mi plan.

—¡Siento mucho que esto sucediera!

—¡Sé que de idiota no tienes un pelo! —. ¡Ve y discúlpate con mi esposa y Temari que mucho tienes que ver en este asunto!

Me quedé tranquilo en mi asiento—«¡saboreando el dulce sabor de la venganza!»—¡Tienes razón, padre!, pero creo que, si voy ahora, Temari se pondrá aún más alterada—¡Lo mejor es que lo haga cuando la marea baje!

—¡No lo había pensado de esa manera! —¡Iré a ver que puedo resolver!

«Y así es como sutilmente se gana una guerra y un lazo familiar se destruye paulatinamente»—. Festejé para mis adentros, conformándome con brindar con una taza de café.

¡No me lo tomen a mal! —¡En cierta parte, me da pena con el viejo!, pero luego vuelvo a recordar que él no se inmutó cuando abandonó a su verdadera mujer y a su hijo por esa arpía, hecho que mi madre nunca superó y la llevó a la muerte—. «¡Es hora de hacer una actuación ganadora de un Oscar!»

Demás está decir que el viejo inconscientemente, colaboró a que yo quedara como el ángel de la paz de toda esta trifulca.

.

.

.

.

 **Viernes**

Con todo el lio de ayer, Temari no fue a clases y su madre inventó una excusa médica para no presentarse al trabajo. El berrinche de ambas féminas duró todo el día hasta que mi padre intervino y yo fuese con el rostro más dramático para abogar por su reconciliación—. Sin embargo, aunque limaron asperezas, el ambiente en la casa continuaba un tanto denso.

Cómo es habitual en el amanecer masculino, abrí los ojos para encontrar —«¡otra vez!»—, a mi pene formando una tienda de campaña con la sábana. Esta puta situación comenzaba a fastidiarme y temo que mis testículos en cualquier momento revienten como piñatas.

Es difícil pasar de ser —«de buenas a primeras»— un tipo que cada fin de semana despertaba encamado con distinta dama, a un jodido monje tibetano, que únicamente se diferencia de ellos por no llevar la cabeza calva.

Encendí mi móvil paseando mi tumefacto miembro por toda la habitación, buscando señal abierta. —¡Me lleva!, la señal no llega al baño—. ¡Ni modo! tocará, poner cerrojo y hacerlo acá, solo necesito uno rollo de papel higiénico.

¡Este ya!

¡Este también!

¡¿Qué rayos!? —¿Todavía existen "Las colegialas" y "Garganta profunda"? —. Esas fueron unas de las primeras películas porno que vi junto a mis amigos, quienes las "tomaban prestadas" del baúl de los recuerdos de sus padres.

Si bien como nos decía el maestro Kakashi—: «"¡En tiempos de guerra, cualquier trinchera es buena!"»—, no estaba interesado en emular mi época de estudiante masturbándome viendo mujeres con tanto vello allá abajo que parecían sacadas de las cavernas—. "Porno casero"—¡se ve interesante! —, pues a mal tiempo darle prisa y no queda de otra que auto complacerme.

Luego de mi desahogo matutino, tomé una ducha, me puse un poco presentable y me dispuse a bajar a tomar el desayuno, pero di un brinco al casi majar aquel maldito bicho—. ¡Agh, qué asco!, ¿A quién se le ocurre adoptar a un roedor por mascota? —, la respuesta asomaba su güera cabeza, saliendo de su habitación.

—¡Buen día, Temari!

—¿Qué tiene de bueno?

—¡Y dale con ingerir hiel desde temprano!

—¡No estoy para tus bromas de mal gusto, Nara!

—No estaba bromeando, simplemente te saludaba—. Se le llama cortesía, ¿la conoces?

—Te propongo algo, mal intento de indio Cheroqui—. ¿Qué te parece si nos ignoramos por el resto de nuestras vidas?, después de todo, lo hemos venido haciendo desde hace siete años.

—¡Hay que ver que eres cruel! ¿y ese es el recibimiento que me merezco?

—¡No me molestes!

—Pero, ¿Por qué esa mala leche conmigo?

—¡Ja!, ¡Tú para mí no existes!

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me odias? —¡Yo solo quiero llevar la orquesta en santa paz!

—¿Santa paz? —, ¿Te parece que la explotación laboral a menores es la Santa paz?

—¡Oh no, cariño! —. Yo no te exploto, solo pagas mi silencio.

—¡Lo que eres, es un extorsionador! —. He tenido que encerar tu auto, acomodar tu cama, alcanzarte el mando del televisor y llevar tu ropa sucia al cuarto de lavado.

—¡Agradece que no te he pedido que los laves!

—¡Cochino!

—¡Míralo como un aprendizaje!, si te pido que me laves la ropa interior, para cuando decidas casarte ya sabrás hacerlo, así no se te dificultará quitarle ciertas…manchas de sustancias que por defecto los hombres emanamos.

El rostro de pelos de elote perdió su color.

—¡D…Dices que! — ¿ustedes dejan esa cosa que expulsan por ahí, en los calzoncillos?

—¡Semen!, dilo por su nombre. ¡No hay nada de malo en ello! —¡Y sí!, segregamos semen y cuando tenemos problemas digestivos tendemos a dejar manchas traseras, se les dicen frenazos.

La cara que hizo la mocosa fue un poema a la incredulidad.

—¡Puerco!

Sonreí ladinamente, he convertido el fastidiar a la de coletas en mi nuevo hobby—. ¿Acaso no te ha pasado?

—¡Claro que no, asqueroso!

—¡Perdón por interrumpir esa conversación tan educativa!, pero los señores los esperan en el comedor. —interrumpió la señora Mimio.

—¡Arigato! —respondimos al unísono.

Di un paso enrumbándome a las escaleras, pero un chillido bajo mi pie me detuvo.

—¡Imbécil!, ¡Pisaste a Kamatari!

—Pues encierra a esa maldita rata en tu cuarto y asunto arreglado.

—¿Y se supone que fuiste el espermatozoide más rápido? —¡Hurón!, ¡Kamatari es un hurón!, ¡H-U-R-Ó-N!

—¡Para mí son la misma mierda! —No te asustes si no la vuelves a ver, quizás y me la lleve para un restaurante de los barrios bajos para que la hagan en salsa.

—¡Uy, te odio!

Agachó su cuerpo para aupar al animal. —¡Quítate de mi camino que me estorbas, tarado! —vociferó empujándome para poder entrar a su cuarto y dar un portazo.

—¡Tonta! —musité desplazándome con lentitud hacia la planta baja.

A pesar de lo turbio del clima entre las damas allí presentes, el desayuno estuvo tranquilo.

—¡Chicos!, debemos comunicarles que Karura y yo, partiremos mañana a la cabaña en las afueras de Konoha de los Akimichi.

—¿Es el cumpleaños de Choza?

—¡No, de hecho, es una simple fiesta!

—¿Puedo ir?

—¡Por supuesto, pequeña!

—¡Claro no!

—¡Mujer, vamos!

—¡Temari está castigada, Shikaku! —es su escarmiento por su malacrianza y acto de rebeldía. De hecho, hablé con la vecina, que también irá a la reunión, para que te quedes cuidando a los mellizos.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡Esos chiquillos son unos demonios!

—¡¿Y mira quién lo dice?!

Tuve que morderme las mejillas por dentro para no soltar la carcajada con lo dicho por la bruja.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Sin peros, señorita!

La puberta a mi diestra asintió en resignación.

—¿Tú no quieres venir, Shikamaru?, quizás llegue Chōji—me preguntó, papá.

«¿Y estar rodeados de vegetes?» —¡No gracias, papá! —Además Chōji está visitando a su novia en el país del Rayo y los chicos y yo quedamos en reunirnos en el Tsukuyomi.

—¡Cierto lo olvidé! — ¡Es hora de irnos, mujer!

—¡Iré por mi bolso!, ¡Se cuidan chicos! —¡Y tú!, ¡Te portas bien!

—Pero, ¿Quién me llevará al instituto?

—Shikamaru se ofreció hacerlo.

La mirada fulminante de la oji verde no se hizo esperar.

—¡Vamos, Temi chan o llegaremos tarde!

Como la mañana estaba un tanto húmeda y fresca, así que decidí ponerme una de mis chamarras, bajé y calenté el motor del coche, cuando el cachorro de lucifer se dignó en subirse.

—¿Qué haces con una chamarra de los Akatsuki?

—¿Debo pedirte permiso para tener una?

—¡Cuestan mucho dinero!

—¿Y? —Tengo el dinero para comprarla o ¿insinúas que la robé?

—¡De ti, no me extrañaría que lo hicieras! —. Siempre fuiste un vago, pero eso de ser un mantenido de tu padre si que se ve mal.

—Mi madre tenía un refrán: "¡Para hablar y comer pescado, hay que tener cuidado!", y por el contrario a la creencia popular, trabajo. ¡Sí, así como lo oyes! —Manejo desde mi ordenador una serie de bancos informáticos, creo programas y antivirus.

—¡Mentiroso!, pasas todo el día haraganeando en la casa.

—Porque trabajo en línea, aparte que me pagan por lo que sé, no por lo que hago—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, tengo esta chamarra auténtica porque soy muy amigo de uno de los miembros de la banda.

—¡No te creo!

—¡Lo juro!

—¿Cuál de ellos, según tú?

—Del guitarrista principal, ¡Hidan!

Estábamos haciendo el ceda en una de las avenidas y noté que la boca de Temari cayó al suelo cuando dije el nombre de la estrella de rock. Saqué la cajetilla de cigarrillos que estaba dentro de mi abrigo, tomé uno entre mis labios y lo encendí, inhalé aquel veneno tan estimulante.

—¿En serio?, ¿Te pondrás a fumar acá?

Ni un porro con la hierba más exótica, ni la droga más poderosa capaz de derrumbar un elefante, podría relajar a una persona que es sometida a tolerar a tan latoso ser. Retiré el cigarrillo de mi boca con mis dedos y exhalé todo el humo en dirección a la cantaletosa.

La muy exagerada comenzó a toser y agitar sus brazos a modo de dispersar el humo.

—¡Infeliz!

—¡Mendokusai!, ¡Tú si que eres realmente quejumbrosa, mujer!

—¡Me tiraste el humo en la cara!

—¡Y no me arrepiento!

—¡Animal! —¡Y tira esa maldita cosa o te la saco del hocico a golpes!

—¡No eres nadie para darme ordenes, mocosa! —. Te recuerdo que tienes un asunto pendiente conmigo y…

—¡Y puedes meterte tus amenazas por el culo! —. Estoy harta, lo único que has hecho es molestarme cada día, por veinticuatro horas.

—¡Serás malagradecida! —, si hubiese querido ya te hubiera enmascarado con tu madre.

—Contigo resultó peor el remedio que la enfermedad—. ¡Y apaga esa porquería a las de ya!

—Fumo cuando y donde me apetece—¡No ha nacido aún la mujer que me ponga una soga al cuello!

La iracunda rubia se arrojó sobre mí a como pudo, ya que el cinturón de seguridad le impedía un tanto el movimiento, dándome manotazos. Traté de capearme los golpes con cuidado de no quemarla y maniobrando el volante antes de quedar estampados en la carretera.

—¡Listo, ya lo tiré!, ¿Contenta?

—¡Sí!,

—¿Qué te cuesta portarte como una chica normal?

Como era a su tradición, me sacó el dedo.

—¡Pudimos haber chocado por tu culpa, loca!

—¡No hablaré contigo!

—¿Ley del hielo?, ¿en serio? —«esa actitud caprichosa evidenciaba lo niña que aún es»

Su cuerpo tenso, brazos entrecruzados su rostro decorado por unas mejillas infladas y sonrojadas por la ira, intentando ver la nada por la ventanilla del copiloto—. A veces me resulta un completo viacrucis aguantarme el pésimo carácter de una adolescente mimada, acostumbrada hacer servida y no a servir, por momentos deseo empacar y salir como un tren bala de esa casa, mandar todo a la mierda, y emigrar como los desterrados por guerras—, pero vuelvo aferrarme al sufrimiento que padeció mi madre debido a la infidelidad de mi padre con aquella que se jacta ser la honorable señora Nara y recupero fuerzas para continuar mi plan.

El cimbrar de mi móvil dentro de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, me trajo de a golpe a la realidad.

—¡Bueno!

—….

—¿Para cuándo estará ella acá?

—…

—¡Perfecto, muero por volverla a ver!

—…

—¡Cuídala, es muy especial para mí!

—…

—¡Listo, te llamo luego!

Colgué la llamada, dando marcha al auto, donde sin pensarlo tuvimos una tregua de cinco minutos, observé que el pelo oxigenado estuvo parando la oreja.

─ ¿Qué estás curioseando?

─ ¿Eh?

─ No pretendas hacerte la mosquita muerta, ¿sé que estabas oyendo mi conversación?

─ ¡Ja! Como si me importara lo que hagas con tu vida.

─ ¡Que fea es la gente cotilla!

─ ¡No seas petulante!, ya te dije que no estaba escuchando.

—¿No era que estabas aplicando la ley del hielo?

La vi sonrojarse y volver su mirada al exterior

—¿Tienes novia? —preguntó.

—¡No es tu problema!

—¡Así que la niegas!

—¿No que no estabas escuchando?

—¡Sorda no soy!

—¡Ahora hasta fisgona resultaste!

—¡Ni modo que me tape las orejas! —¿Responde o te avergüenzas de ella?

—¡Ni una ni otra!, pero ¿Para qué quieres saber?, ¿Acaso pretendes presentar solicitud para el puesto? — ¡Mira que soy muy exigente con el currículo!

—¿Quién yo? —señalándose con el dedo.

—¡No veo a nadie más por acá!

La carcajada que se desprendió de las cuerdas vocales de coletitas, rebotaban por toda la carrocería, y provocando que sus pechos se sacudieran.

—¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?

—La sarta de estupideces que salen de tu boca. —¿Yo, fijarme en ti?, ¡Ja!

—Te voy a decir algo y conste que te lo advertí…— «me acerqué a ella lo más que me lo permitió el cinturón»— Te enamorarás de mí. Profunda y desquiciadamente, harás cualquier locura por estar a mi lado. No habrá obstáculo alguno que te detenga ni siquiera tu familia te detendrá.

—¿Que estupideces dices?

—¡Ninguna estupidez, querida! —Digamos que estoy prediciendo tu futuro.

—¡Somos hermanos, ¿recuerdas?!

—¡Hermanastros, cariño! —ningún parentesco consanguíneo nos une.

—¡Gracias a Kami es así! — Pon mucha atención soquete a lo que te voy a decir… «contando con los dedos»

1\. Soy menor de edad.

2\. Si te ven conmigo te tacharán de pedófilo.

3\. Tú a mí no me inspiras ni sacarme un moco —¿Te quedó claro o te lo explico con manzanas?

«Sonreí ante su sagacidad» —¡El mundo da muchas vueltas, Temari!, ¡Con nada y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras!

Sacó una goma de mascar de su mochila, la masticó despacio, dándome a su vez una mirada perspicaz—¡Eso está por verse! —. murmuró mientras zafaba el cinturón de seguridad, para bajarse del auto dando un certero portazo enrumbándose a la entrada del colegio.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Tal vez se extrañen que actualizara tan seguido esta historia y lo cierto es que se debe aprovechar esos momentos de imaginación antes de que las ideas se esfumen. Probablemente actualice la próxima semana, ya que, por si lo notaron se narra bajo la perspectiva de un fin de semana, entonces hace falta lo que sucederá entre el sábado y el domingo.

Llevo casi un 50% de esa parte escrita y adelantando un poco, uno de los personajes principales recibirá una llamada telefónica un tanto… ¡peculiar! —. Pueda que muchas cosas salgan a la luz, una de ellas tal vez es que se revele la identidad dueña del afecto de Shikamaru y que pronto llegará a Konoha.

También pudieron evidenciar que el vago ha tenido que practicar el sexo solito—¿Y tantas que quisiéramos colaborarle?

En fin, mil gracias por sus comentarios y palabras tan estimulantes. Espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡Paz!


	10. Chapter 9 Catarsis

**Capítulo 9**

 **Catarsis**

 **I parte**

Me despierto notando que es fin de semana, que hay una calma por todo alrededor, el eco del piar de las aves me recordó que estaba solo en casa, que mi padre y la bruja se habían ido de paseo y la reencarnación de Hades estaba de niñera con los vecinos.

Tenía está enorme casa para mí solo, y por supuesto que iba aprovecharla —está noche follaré con alguna chica necesitada de buen sexo clandestino y que pueda seducir fácilmente en el bar—.

Era hora de liberar toda la tensión sexual que llevo oprimiendo desde hace un mes. Vuelvo mi mirada a mi muy desnudo cuerpo, y me quedo perplejo observando mi erección, suspiro en desespero, estoy harto de masturbarme, —no es lo mismo sentir tu propia mano en esa parte tan sensible de tu cuerpo—. Una mano grande y callosa, dista en demasía de la delicadeza de una mano más pequeña y tersa, de una boca húmeda y pequeña haciendo movimientos envolventes con su lengua, o la estrechez humedad y contracciones de una vagina bien trabajada y elástica.

Cómo caída del cielo, una llamada entró a mi móvil, con acostumbrada pereza, saqué uno de mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, estirándolo hasta alcanzar el pequeño aparato vibrante sobre mi mesa de noche.

—¡Diga!

—¡Hola, cariño!, ¡Tiempo sin hablarnos!, ¿Me extrañaste?

—¿Qué quieres, mujer?

—¡Jodida mierda contigo, Nara!, demuestra una maldita vez en tu vida que tienes corazón.

—No estoy para dramas baratos que no te calzan.

—Al menos di—: ¡Hola!, mal educado.

—¡Hola!, ¿contenta?

—¡Viste! Nada te cuesta ser gentil. —¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Bien!

—¿Otra vez con monosílabos, Shikamaru?

—Deja de comportarte como una novia mandona, lo nuestro es una relación sin ataduras, no somos exclusivos.

—¡Porque yo lo quise así!, ¿Cierto, amigo mío?

«suspiré» la chica tras el auricular tenía razón, hubo un tiempo en que me desvivía por ella, era su monigote, siendo su paño de lágrimas, soportando verla derramar lágrimas por otros idiotas que lo único que querían de ella era lo que tenía entre sus piernas; me buscaba para regocijar su ego y yo como un tonto enamorado caía en su seducción, en esos labios maestros, en su carita inocente, en su manipulación y en ese cuerpo carente de curvas, pero endiabladamente magistral en las artes eróticas.

— ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —acotó la mujer. —¡Di la verdad, Nara!, ¿Todavía sientes algo por mí?

—Si eso te ayuda a superar tu baja autoestima pues adelante… no tengo problema con ello.

—¿Admites que sí lo sigues?

—¡Mendokusai!, no estoy admitiendo nada. Te recuerdo que el día que te declaré mis sentimientos, te reíste de mí, me distes un beso en la boca, para luego montarte en el Audi TT de un niño bonito que conociste ese mismo día y te largaste a coger con él.

— ¡Yako!, dueño de una buena cuenta bancaria y un pene pequeño… ¡lindo auto!

—Pues ya que recordaste el nombre de tu examante número 780, porque no lo llamas y rememoran los viejos tiempo, y me dejas dormir tranquilo— hay personas que si nos gusta disfrutar del ocio los fines de semana.

—Según el huso horario, en Konoha son las 11:00 am

— ¿Y de cuanto acá la luz del día me es un impedimento para dormir?

—¡Kami, Nara! De veras que amaneciste de pocas pulgas.

—¡Demonios, mujer!, llevo todo un maldito mes sin acción.

—¿Con estar sin acción te refieras a…?

—¡SIN SEXO! —¡Sí, ya lo dije! —Así que no me jodas, o mantienes la boca cerrada y la abres exclusivamente para lo único bueno que sabes hacer con ella, o corta esta maldita llamada y déjame masturbarme tranquilo.

—«…» —¿Así que tienes treinta días sin tirar? —, ¡Estás perdiendo el toque, Nara!

—Si no quieres escuchar cómo me la jalo, cuelga de una buena vez, porque te aseguro que, o colaboras con la causa o te pringo la cara.

—Sexo telefónico… ¡Me gusta!

—¿Dónde estás?

—En mi trabajo

—¡Bien!

—¿Cómo crees que haga eso en media oficina?

—Como si nunca te hubiera cogido en ella o encima de la máquina de fotocopiado. — Sólo ponle doble cerrojo a la puerta por aquello de guardar las apariencias.

—De acuerdo sólo dame un minuto… ¡listo!

—Recuéstate sobre el escritorio

—Me encanta cuando te pones en plan dominante, Shika.

—¿Hiciste lo que te ordené o esperaremos la segunda llegada del salvador del mundo?

—¡Idiota!

—¡Lo tomaré como un sí! — Quiero que te toques pensando en lo mucho que deseo estar dentro tuyo.

—¡Dime que más quieres que haga, mi señor!

—¿Qué te estás tocando?

—¡Los pechos!

—¿Sobre tu blusa o te los desnudaste?

—¡Por encima!

—Cierra los ojos y déjate llevar… te estoy besando en la oreja, sacó mi lengua y trazo todo el borde de ella, ahora mordisqueo el lóbulo dando pequeños tirones, ¡tal y como te gusta!

—¡Ah!, sí me gusta mucho, Shika

—¡Para ti soy el Señor, Nara!

—¡Lo siento, señor Nara!, ¿Merezco un castigo?

—¡Oh, sí lo tendrás! —Ahora, lleva tus manos y vuelve a tocarte las tetas, suavemente, has círculos hasta que sientas tus pezones como un par de púas.

—¡Oh, _Shika_!

—¡Señor!

—¡Señor… sí, mí señor!

—¡Buena chica! —sigue rozándotelos, más fuerte, apriétatelos y enfócate en estimular nuevamente tus pezones.

Tras el auricular, los gemidos de mi amiga eran imparables, lo que me llevó a un frenesí hormonal, —ya de por sí estaba empalmado—, y con imaginarme a la chica haciéndose todo lo que le ordenaba, mi erección no daba más, por lo que aproveché mi desnudez, y mientras sostenía mi móvil con una mano, con la otra di placer cadenciosamente en esa área de mi anatomía que últimamente estaba tan abandonada y deseosa de mimo.

—¡Dime que más debo hacer amo y señor mío!

—Desabróchate muy lentamente cada uno de los botones de tu camisa.

—¡Como ordene, señor!

—Ábrela muy bien, sácalos pechos de las copas y tócalos, rodéalos con tu mano, amásalos y estira los pezones con tus dedos como si fuesen un par de perillas.

— ¡Ay, Shika!

—¿Cómo me dijiste?

—¡Mi señor! —¡He sido una niña mala!, ¡me he portado mal!

—¡Lo has sido! —, como castigo te pellizcarás hasta te duela cada pezón.

—¡Ah!

—Dirige tus manos a tu entre pierna… ¿llevas falda o pantalón?

—¡Falda!

—Súbetela hasta tu ombligo

—¡Sí mi amo!

—Rózate la entrepierna sobre tu braga. ¿Cómo te notas?

—¡Húmeda y excitada, señor Nara!

—¡Joder! —apuraba el movimiento de mi mano en mi polla, sino me regaba rápido me volvería loco.

—¿Es de su agrado que esté tan mojada, señor?

—Sabes que los hombres somos muy predecibles, y nos excitamos hasta con el aleteo de una mosca, imagínate lo que es para uno que es sexualmente muy activo, estar sin su elixir por treinta días… tortura igual ni un condenado a muerte merece.

—¡Pobre de mí amo! —¿Por qué no se toca usted mismo?

—¡A mí no me dé ordenes, jovencita! —¡Las reglas del juego las pongo yo!

—¡Perdone mi desobediencia!, pero no quiero imaginarme cuánto ha sufrido y yo no estoy cerca para poder consolarlo.

—¡Ya lo hace, señorita!, cada gemido que emana de su boca, me prende a mil y créame que me estoy masturbando en su honra.

—¿Quiere que lo ayude más?, sé que puedo solucionar su pena y así disfrutaríamos los dos.

—¡Ah sí!, ¿Cómo?

—¿Qué le gustaría que le hiciera?

—¡Por ahora que acate mis ordenes!

—¡Los seres humanos somos perceptivos a los estímulos, mi señor! —. ¿Dónde se encuentra el señor en este momento?

—¡En mi cama, desnudo!

—De sólo imaginármelo tan desolado y sin nada que lo cubra estuve por correrme.

—¡Su voz de gatita en celo es muy sensual, señorita! —Vuelva a tocar su pubis y acaricie con uno de sus dedos su hendidura. —¡Sé que está muy húmeda, y usted misma lo siente en su dígito! —¡Bájese las bragas y las medias elásticas, no queremos estorbos!

— ¡Ya lo hice amo!

—¡Eso es!, ¡Colaborativa… me gusta! —Como dice que la excita saber que estoy desnudo en mi cama, también le confesaré que estoy muy empalmado y que mi polla cuando esta así de agresiva puede llegar a ser muy problemática, ya que llega aumentar su grosor y su dimensión y no cualquier mujer la resiste dentro suyo.

—¡No soy cualquier mujer, señor!

—¿No?

—¡No!, de hecho, soy un tanto… ¡traviesa!

—¡Kamisama! —. No sabe cuánto desearía que fuese su boca, su mano, su vagina o incluso su culo, el que estuviera dándole placer a mi pene y no mi mano.

— A mí me gustaría primero besarle el cuello, lamérselo hasta que los bellos de este queden completamente erizos, haría con mi lengua un camino descendente a cada uno de sus pectorales, los tocaría con mi mano con suma delicadeza y luego metería cada pezón en mi boca tan sedienta de sexo duro, y cuerpos sudorosos, para queden como un par de chicharos sin cocer—. ¡No sabe lo que el simple hecho de imaginarme tal escenario, produce en mi interior!

—¡Mendokusai!, estoy loco por enterrarme dentro tuyo hasta que sientas que te llegue a la garganta.

— ¡Sí, que más!, ¡Eso quiero… que me la meta bien duro!

—Te azotaría cada nalga hasta dejar mis manos repintadas en ellas, y tan rojas como los tomates. Te lamería los huesos pélvicos para que ruegues por más, te acariciaría el pubis, rozaría tus bellos como si fuese la más exquisita gamuza, te torturaría el cuerpo con mis manos, tocándote con ellas hasta dejarte tan tensa como la cuerda de un violín, suplicándome porque me adentre en tu cuerpo.

—¡Oh, señor!, ¡Mí señor! —¡No pude más!, tuve que estimularme, mi necesidad es imperante.

—¿Quiero saber cuánto me desea?

«¡Sabía que era descarada, pero no a qué punto!»—La muy sucia, llevó el auricular hasta su vagina restregándose con él para que yo escuchara—¡Así de prendida me tiene, señor! —me dijo en un quejido y mentiría si les digo que no ha sido una de las cosas más calientes que he hecho y que provocó que la sangre se me drenara y se concentrase en mí entrepierna.

—¡Demonios! —susurré, respirando de forma agitada. —Comencé a meneármela más rápido—¡Levántate del escritorio y ponte de cuatro!, le demandé. Pude oír como su respiración iba más aprisa. —¡Mastúrbate en esa posición!, volví a exigirle.

La noción del tiempo y el espacio se fue a la mierda.

—¿Mi señor desea follarme por el culo? —preguntó con tonito infantil.

— A pesar de que lo he practicado, ¡admito que el anal no es lo mío! —respondí.

—¿Quiere decir que no me follará, señor?

—¡Lo que quiero es que te calles y hagas lo que te pido! —. Sigue masturbándote, métete esos delgados y blancos dedos hasta al fondo, introduce tres de ellos, muy hondo. —¡En esa posición sentirás más gozo!

Los gritos desde el otro lado de la línea no se hicieron esperar y yo aumenté el roce de mi mano en la polla, el calambre que recorrió todo mi cuerpo como electricidad, era la señal inequívoca que me correría.

Un aullido de satisfacción por poco destroza mi tímpano. Mi compañera de aventuras se había corrido gloriosamente—. Apremié mi onanismo, noté como el sudor resbalaba por todo mi cuerpo, pequeñas gotas saladas y escapistas brotaban por mis poros como ríos; incluso parte de mi cabello se pegaba en mis sienes. Seguí el paso de una de ellas, la cual nació en alguna parte de mi cuello, bajó por mi torso hasta perderse en mi ombligo.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, solté un grito y como es común en mí, solté un montón de improperios y me derramé.

—Que lástima que no estamos cuerpo a cuerpo, me hubiera gustado hacerte un oral tan magnífico, que tu glande quedaría hinchado y colorado como una ciruela muy madura, para luego beberme tu leche. —murmuró mi amiga.

Me costaba respirar, pero en definitiva necesitaba liberar toda esa tensión apremiada en mí desde hace buen tiempo, y quién mejor que ella, que ha sido una especie de amante desde hace dos años. —¡Estuvo muy bien!, ¡Te lo agradezco!

—¡Vaya!, hasta que por fin conoces los modales, Nara.

Sonreí de lado, sabía perfectamente que lo hacía en sorna. Se puede decir que teníamos un trato tácito, cero reclamos si salíamos con terceros y siempre volver a los brazos del otro hasta que uno de los dos tomara la decisión de aceptar la monogamia, ya sea entre nosotros o con nuestras respectivas parejas.

—¿Te apuesto lo que sea a que estás sonriendo ladinamente? —acotó la mujer.

—¡No seas creída, mujer!

—¡De nada, cariño!, ¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo vas con el plan?

—¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones!

—¿Deduzco que el tiro te salió por la culata o miento?

—¡Adiós, mujer!, ¡Hablamos luego!

—¿Así que la muchachita te salió respondona? —¡Has encontrado la horma de tu zapato, Nara!

—Sí no tienes nada mejor que decir, cortaré la llamada o el recibo te saldrá por las nubes.

—¡Mierda, es cierto! — ¡Te llamo luego, cielo!, sino no lo hago, es porque estoy…ocupada.

—¿Con ocupada te refieres a follar con alguien más?

—¿Me crees capaz de hace algo así?

—¿Quieres que de verdad responda eso?

—jajajaja— ¡Estamos en contacto!, y suerte con tu… ¿plan?

—¡Adiós! — y con ello colgué, sintiéndome más liviano y recargado.

Me tiré sobre la cama, enfocando mi vista hacia la nada y en todo al mismo tiempo. Estar de nueva cuenta en mi país natal junto a mi padre y su nueva familia, lejos de todo aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrado—: Coger con una mujer distinta cada fin de semana, coger con la tradicional cuando a ella o a mí nos placiera, trabajar, drogarme, emborracharme y salir de parranda en cuanto me plazca. —¡Todo lo que estoy dejando atrás por llevar a cabo mi venganza!

Como lo dije antes, en el pasado estuve perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero ella no me daba ni la hora, poco a poco ideé acercármele como el típico amigo abnegado, aquel que la escuchaba y la entendía. Metí cizaña por aquí y por acá, para que les diera de baja a sus pretendientes, más no lograba ver los frutos de esto.

Llegó el trágico día, en el que me armé de valor y me le declaré, para recibir un puntapié muy sutil, recuerdo que ese día bebí como cosaco, lloré como un niño y me juré a mí mismo que era la primera y última vez que comía mierda por una mujer.

A partir de entonces, follo a la chica que yo quiera, cojo cuando quiera, pero siempre les aclaro que lo nuestro no pasa de unas cuantas horas, como máximo, así me evito contratiempos, gritos, reclamos, lloriqueos, mocos y bofetadas; aunque no siempre se lo toman tan tranquilas y termino con una tremenda cacheteada y me recuerdan a mi madre de mala manera.

Lo irónico es que, mi amiga con derecho, volvía a mi lecho. Tal vez, al igual que yo, no desea una relación estable donde el sentimentalismo está en juego. Al principio me fue difícil separar los sentimientos del simple placer carnal, pero fui adaptándome poco a poco hasta considerarla un ser muy cercano, con quién tengo sexo, y puedo charlar de lo que sea sin prejuicios, reclamos o ataduras.

Físicamente podría decirse que es un tanto sosa, pechos casi planos y la gravedad comienza hacer estragos en ellos, delgada, pálida, y escasa de nalgas; no obstante, el color de sus ojos es muy bello, y su cabello me parece bonito. Sin embargo, era una verdadera diosa en la cama, ágil como una acróbata, no se inmute ante cualquier recoveco erótico, lo mismo le da un misionero, el vaquero, el vaquero invertido, el sesenta y nueve, o de perrito, siempre y cuando la satisfaga.

Le fascinaba el sexo, estaba casada con él, y no discriminaba, edades, raza, religión, género, estatus social ni origen. Su lema es: "Vivir el sexo, que para eso fue hecho"—, y lo hacía valer a plenitud.

No cualquier mujer se presta hacer un trío con otra, a tener sexo anal, introducir juguetes eróticos a la cama, a la dominación, al sexo tántrico, al "Bondage", pero la mejor follada que he tenido con ella, fue una en la que ni siquiera fui participe, únicamente me abstuve a presenciar cómo otro sujeto se la tiraba mientras yo sólo me masturbaba siendo testigo ocular de tal acto. Sin temor a equivocarme, creo que lo único que no nos hemos arriesgado hacer aún es un video.

Lo nuestro era clandestino, podíamos tener nuestras respectivas parejas y follar como si nada, no somos exclusivos y podíamos concluir con nuestros encuentros casuales en cuanto tomáramos en serio la fidelidad sin ver comprometida nuestra amistad.

Dejé de darle vueltas a la cabeza, y después de mi excelente despertar, me dediqué a vagabundear por la casa, anduve por toda la estancia, tratando de encontrar algo de interés que me ayudará a doblegar a la fiera con coletas y manipularla aún más con algún nuevo chantaje, pero fue en vano.

Intenté abrir la habitación, del objetivo de mi venganza, pero literalmente, estaba cerrada con tres candados. —«¿Qué escondes problemática?»—pensé.

Nadé desnudo en la alberca, me senté en el hermoso, aterciopelado y blanco sillón de la sala de estar, posicionando mi trasero sin ropa de por medio sobre él, mientras comía desde el recipiente el helado de fresa y chocolate, donde se podía leer claramente en su carátula y pegado con cinta adherente "Temari".

Posterior a ello, vi un rato la televisión, revisé los correos, y me dispuse a tomar una buena siesta. Cuando desperté, llamé a un viejo conocido que sabía perfectamente me daría el número telefónico de un distribuidor de droga; esperé por él por treinta minutos, en cuanto llegó entró dubitativo, quizás creía que era una trampa policiaca, — encapuchado y misterioso, no pasó del recibidor, y quedó perplejo al verme tal cual vine al mundo.

—¡Tápate puerco!, que no quiero ver un par de bolas y un pene o ¿acaso piensas pagarme en especies?, porque sí es así, te aclaro que yo no le entro a la playada… te calmas o te descargo mi arma y te dejo como un colador.

—¡Tranquilízate!, que el choque de espadachines tampoco es lo mío—, sino quieres verme el pene, ¡pues mírame a la cara que para eso es!

—¡Ahora sí me la pusiste difícil, hermano!, esa cosa me da miedo que me muerda.

—¡Y eso que está tranquila!, en todo su esplendor hasta yo le tengo miedo.

—¡Demasiada información para mi gusto!, págame para largarme de aquí—, aunque te sugiero dedicarte a la pornografía, puedo contactarte con muy buenos productores, ¡te iría bien!

—¡Gracias, pero no estoy interesado en esa industria! —, dijiste que son $100, ¿cierto?, ¡acá están!, pero antes de darte el dinero, necesito comprobar que no me estés dando gato por liebre.

—¿Insinúas que vendo porquerías?

—¡No insinúo nada!, pero te aseguro que si esto es tan bueno como dijiste que era por teléfono, pueda hayas conseguido a uno de tus mejores clientes.

—¡Adelante!

Abrí el pequeño y transparente empaque, metí el meñique para untar un poco de blanco polvo en él, lo metí a mi boca, para probarlo con la punta de mi lengua, verificando su calidad. —¡Es buena!

—¡Te lo dije!

El hombre se marchó como un fantasma, ¡es un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido! —, con la ayuda de un cuchillo, hice unas cuantas líneas de cocaína en la mesa del té, enrollé un billete de cien, introduje una de sus esquinas a mi nariz e inhalé profundamente para el polvo me llegase hasta el cerebro.

Dejé que la droga hiciera algo de efecto en mi sistema, bebí una poco del escocés que tanto le gusta al viejo, —¡Por dicha y mi padre tiene buen gusto sobre Whiskies! —. El olor y sabor amaderado que tenía ese licor color ámbar, era delicioso y demostraba que, todos los años que estuvo añejándose en toneles y cada centavo pagado por él, valiera la pena.

Subí las escaleras con toda lo paciencia del mundo, me adentré de nuevo a mi habitación, saqué ropa interior y una muda decente. En una hora me reuniría con los chicos, a quienes llevaba años de no ver, en el bar más antiguo de la ciudad y que no pasa de moda a pesar del tiempo—. ¡Es fin de semana y el cuerpo lo sabe!, esta noche volveré a mis andanzas y me llevaré a una chica sedienta de buen sexo a la cama, pero de algo sí estoy seguro… que esta noche follo… ¡follo!

* * *

¡Buenas madrugadas! XD

En primer lugar, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a: Coeli Nara, Caftree, Paloma 825, Fanny K 03, y demás lectoras y escritoras oriundas de México. ¡Fuerza colegas!, bendiciones para ese pueblo tan maravilloso, que la Guadalupana los proteja hoy, mañana y siempre.

Espero que este relato sea del agrado de todos, y agradezco de antemano sus comentarios.

Aclaro que me costó horrores idear el ambiente propicio para una llamada de esta índole, ya que, a pesar de pasar mi treintena, nunca he hecho algo así. El matiz de este capítulo fue un tanto de sensatez por parte del Nara, se sincera con nosotros cuando expone que estuvo enamorado de su amiga con beneficios y se atreve a confesar cuanto le gustó verla ser follada por otro hombre.

Si algunas partes les parece similar a las "Cincuenta sombras de Grey", en cuanto al tema de la dominación se refiere, me permito revelar mi ignorancia puesto que hasta el día de hoy no he leído un solo tomo de esa historia. ¿La razón?, es sencilla, me fui de boba a ver la película sin haber leído los libros y salí de la sala de cine con la decepción más grande de mi vida.

No quiero dañar susceptibilidades, ni estoy diciendo en ningún momento que la trilogía de esta historia sea mala o buena, porque no lo sé; es sólo que ese día fui con una amiga, quién sí se los había leído, y salió peor de desilusionada que yo. Durante el trayecto al cine, ella me iba contando de que trataba y pues lógicamente quedé encantada con su relato, pero la expectativa vs realidad, fue realmente apabullante.

Ustedes amigos míos, quienes sí se los han leído, ¿Qué me sugieren?, ¿los leo o no?

¡Muchas bendiciones para todos!


	11. Chapter 10 Noche de Machos

**Capítulo 11**

 **Noche de machos, noche del diablo**

Los decibeles de la estridente música proveniente del interior del local hacen que mi corazón retumbe, saludo al guarura de la entrada, me detengo en el umbral de la puerta por un instante para observar todo el rededor, en definitiva el bar está a reventar.

Doy un paso hacia adelante, luego otro y otro más hasta atravesar a la multitud en la pista de baile, choco con varias personas debido al reducido espacio mientras tratan de seguir el ritmo de las canciones. El hedor a sudor se hace presente. Las chicas rozan sus traseros sobre las ingles de los chicos, —sigo sin comprender a las mujeres, exigen respeto, pero se comportan como perras en celo. — me atrevo a jurar que son adolescentes en su mayoría, con identificaciones falsas claro está. Lo sé porque los que pasamos la veintena, si queremos follar pues lo hacemos y asunto arreglado; pasada la calentura simplemente; si te vi, no lo recuerdo. No necesitamos montar espectáculos tan patéticos delante de los demás, para eso existen los apartamentos o a más no haber un puto motel.

Llego a duras penas a la barra y le pido a la sexi cantinera un whisky a la rocas. La astuta dama me lo alcanza rozando sus dedos con los míos. sonriendo ampliamente e inclinándose para limpiar el acuoso círculo que dejó tras sí una antigua bebida colocada ahí mismo; sé cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones bajo su afán de pulcritud y excelente atención al cliente. Ella quiere que le dé duro esta noche, y si continúa mostrándome el nacimiento de sus tetas de esa manera tan insinuante, logrará su cometido. Dibujo una sonrisa en respuesta y llevo el líquido ambarino a mis labios.

Me distraigo viendo a la gente mientras _Born to be wild,_ se escucha en la rocola. Una vez más, sorbo mi amarga bebida.

— ¿Así que también fuiste invitado a la jodida reunión? —comenta a mi izquierda aquel serio ex compañero de andanzas colegiales mejor conocido como el _niño bonito_.

—Eso parece aunque no he visto a nadie conocido a parte de ti.

—Están por allá, —añade, señalando la esquina más recóndita del lugar.—Sonrío por mi estupidez… ¿Cómo pude olvidar nuestro escondite? —¡Andando!—musita el Hyuga arrastrando consigo muchas miradas de lujuria por parte del público femenino en su mayoría, además de las de unos cuantos maricas; otras tantas de envidia provenientes de los machos con el orgullo herido.

Bordeamos el gentío hasta topar con la oscura mesa donde cinco hombres conversaban amenamente. En realidad lo hacían tres de ellos, quienes siempre han sido los escandalosos del grupo, los otros dos aunados al que viene a mi lado son más serios que un pleito de perros; y luego estoy yo, que no lo hago porque la verborrea me resulta problemática. El único ausente de la tertulia era el chico de huesos grandes y mi mejor amigo, a quién una flecha de cupido atravesó su corazón en tierras lejanas dónde conoció una candente morena.

Llegamos a la mesa y aquel hiperactivo rubio se levantó tan rápido para saludarnos que algunas de las cervezas cayeron, regándose sobre el mantel. —¿Hasta que por fin se dignaron en venir? — regaña Naruto mientras golpea mi espalda como calurosa bienvenida. —A ti estoy cansado de saludarte, cuñado. —le dice al de ojos grises.

—¡Qué no soy tu cuñado, tarado! —replica Neji, tomando asiento a la par del sujeto con quien minutos antes discutía y que irremediablemente debe aceptar como futuro miembro de la familia. Imito al castaño solamente que coloco mi trasero en la silla a la para del Uchiha.

—Tiempo sin visitar estas tierras, ¿eh, Shikamaru? —acota una voz al fondo cuyo dueño deja en evidencia sus inigualables y puntiagudos caninos.

Sorbo el último trago de escocés antes de responder, —He tenido líos con el trabajo.

—Pero trabajas en lo propio y prácticamente desde tu casa. —acota Inuzuka.

—Sí. Sin embargo, como doy asesorías o tengo que ir a solucionar algún problema en las redes, tengo que rodar por todos lados.

—¿No será más bien que al igual que Choji, una oriunda de Kumogakure conquistó tu corazón?

Los cuatro restantes me miran expectantes a la espera de la respuesta que daré. —No ha nacido aún la mujer que me ponga a comer de la palma de su mano.

—Son palabras muy contundentes, Nara. Cuidado y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, te encuentras cruzando el valle de los lamentos debido a una linda señorita. —interrumpe Aburame.

Lo miro de mal modo. No me gusta que me contradigan y peor que me sermonee un tipo a quién nunca se le ha visto con pareja alguna, sin excluir ningún género.

—¡Mendokusai! — murmuro mientras reboto mis ojos en busca de un mesero. Al parecer Naruto entendió mi búsqueda y con su habitual espontaneidad, se atrevió a silbar tan sonoramente que todo el mundo giró a vernos. —Una ronda, ¡por favor!

La siguiente canción, arrancó a muchos de la pista de baile, quedando únicamente las parejas realmente enamoradas o la muchachada que no pierden la fe de obtener un polvo y se denigran en bailar baladas románticas para maquillar el verdadero interés con las damas.

Las bebidas encargadas por el cabeza hueca llegaron en minutos y da la casualidad que venían escoltadas por la sexi cantinera que me atendió anteriormente. —Tres botellines de cerveza, un shot de tequila reposado y dos escoceses; el suyo doble. — dice la pechugona dama acercándome el pequeño vaso de cristal.

—No lo pedí doble. —le aclaro.

—¡La casa invita, guapo! —responde guiñandome un ojo cargado de rimel para luego tomar camino de regreso a su puesto haciendo un vaivén de caderas. Lo que provoca que mis descerebrados amigos me miren con sorna incluso aquellos que cuesta sacarles una sonrisa.

—Ufff ¿Como que alguien ya puso la carne en el asador? — ironiza Kiba.

—Bien dice el dicho que _el que puede. puede_ ; ¡viejo! ―le digo sorbiendo el amaderado licor.

—Si que no pierdes tiempo, Shikamaru. —agrega el oji azulado.

―Soy yo o me parece que están algo… _ardidos_ al respecto. ―les reto.

―¡Qué va, Nara! yo estoy bien con Hinata chan; tanto que, como bien lo sabes, me casaré con ella dentro de poco.

—¿Dentro de poco? No seas descarado _dobe._ La pobre lleva años esperando esa maldita sortija de compromiso.

—¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión _teme_!— replica Naruto gesticulando un mohín.

—¡Se habían tardado! —susurró Shino, a lo cual asentimos en acuerdo.

—¡Ya dejen de discutir! y respondiendo, Naruto —: la quiero para liberar tensiones, no para futura madre mis hijos; además, hace rato que vivo en la casa de mi padre, su mujer y la mimada rubiecita por lo que no he podido echarme un polvo decente.

—Ya debes de estar cansado de tanto jalartela, ¿eh? —dice Sasuke, cosa que me extraña de él puesto que siempre tiene ese porte de superioridad, que se atreva a dar una broma de tal calibre es todo un acontecimiento.

— ¡Ni que decir! Hasta tengo ampollas en mis manos. ―respondo mostrándole mis palmas, situación que provoca las carcajadas en todos nosotros y que Neji por poco se ahogue con la lasca de limón que chupaba.

—De seguro tienes una presa de sobo del demonio. —añade el de ojos zafiro.

—¡Un tanto sí!― admito con desagrado. ―En cambio tú no debes bajarte ni en las vueltas, ¿verdad?

—Por tu bien abstente de comentarios, Uzumaki. —le amenaza Hyuga antes que él pudiese decir palabra alguna.

—¿Viste lo grande que está, Temi chan? ―acota el apodado Kyubi a modo de desviar la conversación.

Muevo mis hombros en respuesta y restándole importancia al comentario.

—¡Y hermosa! parece una muñequita. Pronto Gaara, Kankuro y tú, deberán corretear a más de un listillo que pretenda cortejar a tu hermanita —agrega el cejas de azotador.

—¡No es mi hermana! sólo es la hija de la mujer de mi padre y como tal no me fijo siquiera en el color de sus ojos. —aclaro de mala gana.

—Creo que ella y Konohamaru terminarán juntos. —exclama el rubio y no sé por qué lo dicho por él me provoca acidez estomacal.

―Porque es una mocosa insoportable. —objeto.

—Pues siempre que _Kon_ la lleva a casa de mis padres, me saluda cariñosamente, lo mismo sucede donde sea y con quien sea que la encuentre.

―Vive con ella y te darás cuenta que es una diablilla. —farfullo.

Nuevamente la curvilínea cantinera hizo acto de presencia, rebotanto sus pechos de arriba a abajo. —¿Se les ofrece algo más? —ronronea.

—Otra ronda más, ¡por favor!—contestamos al unísono e hipnotizados por ese par de ubres.—A mi me traes la botella de _Jack Daniels—_ añado.

Ella apunta la orden en un trozo de papel y asiente con respeto, lo que origina que su escote se amplíe, y sin temor a equivocarme, ese hecho hizo estragos dentro de nuestros calzoncillos. La dama de corto cabello teñido de rubio opaco y ojos similares a los de alguien a quién no quiero mencionar, desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

―¿Alguno de ustedes ya se la folló? —pregunto sin dejar de mirar la tatuada espalda de la _bartender_. —Los cinco negaron con sus cabezas.

—Mi hermano, pero hace bastante de eso. Ya sabes es una _groupie_ de la banda. ―señala el Uchiha.

—Puedo lidiar con ello. —sentencio con trago en mano.

Las horas transcurren entre anécdotas y bebidas.

—Me llevó mucho tiempo perdonarte, Nara. Saber que profanaste el cuerpo de obachan y que por poco te conviertes en mi abuelo postizo es algo difícil de procesar. —hipea Naruto ya bastante embriagado con tan solo seis cervezas.

—Te recuerdo que cuando me acosté con Tsunade, yo solo tenía dieciséis años, así que, ¿quién abusó de quién?

—Mejor no entremos en detalles. Sí. ―farfulla el próximo miembro del clan Hyuga.

Era una época difícil para ambos. La, aquel entonces, muy bien conservada abuela de Naruto, estaba estrenando su nada deseada viudez y por mi parte la muerte de Asuma. Eramos dos almas en pena, dos corazones desolados en busca de consuelo, a los cuales no les quedó de otra que brindárselo mutuamente. ¿Cómo? follando como si la proliferación humana dependiera de un adolescente y una mujer madura de cincuenta y tantos. Rebobinar ese fatídico día hace que emerjan sentimientos que creí haber enterrado años atrás. Introduzco una buena cantidad de whisky en mi boca a modo de borrar esas imágenes de mi mente.

—¿Seguro que tus padres nunca se enteraron de la relación entre tu abuela y Shikamaru, Naruto?— inquiere Lee.

—Si se enteraron prefirieron omitirlo, ¿y cómo juzgarlos? ¿Qué podrían hacer? ¿Enjuiciar al Nara por abusar de una veterana como mi obachan? ¡por favor! Ella es la que estaría en estos momentos tras las rejas. ―confiesa. ―Iré al sanitario. Recordar a este infeliz desnudo y dormido en la cama de la vieja me provoca náuseas. —protesta el primogénito del afamado relámpago amarillo saliendo a empujones de la esquina.

Diez minutos después y unos cuantos escoceses más, la conversación navegaba en las macabras historias de cama que nos ha sucedido.

—¡Lo juro! ―exclamaba Kiba a carcajadas. —Yo estaba dándole duro y parejo cuando a la loca esa se le ocurre intentar meterme un dedo en el culo. ¡Y eso sí que no! ―¡Por cierto! Aprovechando que el cabeza de chorlito no está presente, ¿Cuándo y dónde haremos su despedida de soltero?

―Debiste preguntarlo cuando Neji no esté presente, Kiba. Sin afan de ofenderte amigo, pero no creo que quieras participar puesto que sabes bien el tipo de relajo que se monta en estos eventos y como el agasajado del bacanal es nada menos que el novio de Hinata pues…—dejó en el aire el resto de la frase el de las cejas pobladas.

―¡Por el contrario! No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

―Ahora sí me perdí. ―musita el siempre positivo sujeto.

―Fácil. Lo dice porque quiere comprobar cuál será el comportamiento de Naruto teniendo en cuenta que obviamente contrataremos desnudistas. En una buena estratégia para medir la capacidad de fidelidad y amor que le profesa el alcornoque a su prima ¿o me equivoco?

―¡Excelente análisis, Nara! ―afirma el Hyuga.

—¿De qué hablan, chicos?—interrumpe la risueña voz de Naruto.

—Nos burlamos del día en que Iruka sensei te correteó por todo el gimnasio del instituto.

—Iruka _baka_. Arruinó mi acostón con la chica de intercambio. Sólo me dio tiempo de cubrir mis partes nobles y echarme a correr.

—¿Volviste a saber de ella?

—Sí y no me quedé con el clavo de llevármela a la cama, el problema fue que Ino se enteró y le soltó la sopa a Hinata. Mi princesa y yo teníamos días de haber formalizado nuestro noviazgo, fue muy duro ver sus hermosos ojitos inundados de dolor y saber que fui el responsable de ello. Después de arrastrarme como el vil gusano que soy, logré su perdón y desde entonces le dije adiós a la infidelidad.

—Ino. Tan bella como lengua suelta. —acota Kiba.

—Lo dices con mucho enojo, perruno amigo, ¿Será porque ella nunca quiso nada contigo?

—Deberías actualizarte en los chismes del pueblo, Naruto.

—¿La encamaste?

—Sí. En una fiesta universitaria.

—Aquí la pregunta es ¿Quién no se ha encamado a Yamanaka?— inquiere, Neji.

—De los siete hombres en la mesa, tres levantaron su mano en respuesta.

—Veamos… Shino, Naruto y Lee. ¿Shikamaru,tú? Cómo sus familias han sido muy unidas, deduje que la considerabas tu hermana, prima o algo por el estilo.

—En efecto, la conozco desde pequeños. Recuerdo que me movió el tapete el primer día de clase en el jardín de niños, pero ella tenía los ojos puestos en el Uchiha.

—¿No que las mujeres son problemáticas o desechaste tan misógina idea?

—Continúo pensando lo mismo, soy del criterio que ellas son un acertijo biológico imposible de descifrar, aunque me declaro un ferviente admirador de su sensualidad y un asiduo explorador de la maravilla entre sus piernas. —Respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta. Sí. Tuve un ¨tentempié¨ con Ino, fue en el segundo año de secundaria, ella tenía la urgencia de quitarse la virginidad de encima como si se tratase de garrapatas. Al principio me negué, pero mis hormonas ganaron la batalla así que accedí. Fue en casa del viejo. Él, su mujer y la entonces latosa rubia de ocho años, se habían ido de campamento mientras que Kankuro y Gaara estaban pasando vacaciones en Suna. Me hice pasar por enfermo para ausentarme del jodido campamento familiar, Ino llegó, vimos una película de terror para amenizar la velada, en una escena ella dio un brinco asustada y se acurrucó en mi pecho, la besé para confortarla, luego una cosa llevó a otra; y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estábamos desnudos en mi pieza. Los dos no teníamos ni remota idea de como coger así que, como buen puberto inexperto, se la metí sin previa preparación lo que ocasionó que ella gimoteara, cuando vi que sangraba por poco me cago del susto y la calentura se me fue al suelo y no puede cerrar el trato. Días más tarde me enteré, por boca de ella misma, que me había buscado sólo para desvirgarla, porque, el hombre a mi lado, la haría suya bajo la condición de que ya no lo fuese.

—No vales nada, _Teme_. —aulló Uzumaki.

—Lo dije para quitármela de encima. Jamás creí que en verdad lo haría. Como ya saben y por razones obvias tuve que encargarme del problema que el Nara dejó sin terminar. —se defendió Sasuke. —Aún no sé cómo Itachi se enteró de lo que haría y me encerró el día antes en su cuarto junto a los pervertidos de Kisame y Shisui, según ellos para darme una cátedra de sexualidad y cómo cogerme correctamente a una mujer. Por cuatro largas horas tuve que ver películas y revistas porno, y lo peor, soportar a ese trío de idiotas empalmados hasta el tuétano.

―El tiro te salió por la culata. Puesto que años después te hiciste su fugaz novio el último año. —bromeó Naruto, acto que le disgustó al azabache. —Y todo para provocarle celos a Saku… ¡ups! ―El _Kyubi_ no terminó de decir aquel nombre vedado por toda persona allegada al menor de los Uchiha.

Todos enmudecimos y dirigimos nuestros ojos hacia el azabache, puesto que sabemos que la dama llamada Sakura es un tema tabú para él. Ella es o era su punto débil.

―¿Sigues enamorado de ella?—Se aventura Lee a preguntar.

―Uno no pide de quién hacerlo, ¿no?; lo cierto es que llevo tiempo en no saber absolutamente nada de ella. Ya viene siendo hora de dejar eso atrás. Creo que en su fuero interno prefería quedarse con algo similar al premio mayor, pero cuando encontró la oportunidad de poder conseguir lo que quería no dudó dos veces en hacerlo realidad. Además, la chica con quién estoy saliendo me resulta agradable, me gustas compartir tiempo con ella.

―Quieres decir que, ¿piensas centrar cabeza?―Fue el turno de Naruto en interrogar.

―Lo que trato de decir _dobe,_ es que me gusta estar con ella más allá de las sábanas; qué sé yo, ir al cine, salir a comer a buen restaurante.

Sorbo mi whisky escuchando atentamente la declaración de aquel individuo. Era extraño verlo por primera vez tan abierto. Siempre fue el listillo, matón e inalcanzable para las colegialas. Cometió un único error. Enamorarse de quién no debía. Fue fácil para la chica de cabellos teñidos de rosa, enredarlo para alcanzar su verdadero objetivo. _Itachi Uchiha_. El _rockstar,_ vocalista de _Akatsuki,_ deseado por hombres y mujeres por igual. El hermano mayor de Sasuke. Ídolo de multitudes y el hijo prodigio que toda familia de renombre como lo es el clan Uchiha quisiera tener.

Lo conozco desde niño cuando iba con los chicos a jugar a la casa de Sasuke. Me resulta un tipo agradable, un alma cansada, sabia y rebelde que solo desea alguien que lo ame de verdad y no a su fama.

En cambio el benjamín del clan formaba parte de _La triada del infierno_ , conformada por él, Naruto y mi persona. Éramos el terror de las vírgenes, el dolor de cabeza para nuestro padres y las escorias del instituto. Recuerdo que de pequeño admiraba a Sasuke, siempre perfecto, tan _cool._ Inclusive llegué a odiarlo, sin embargo, la vida le tenía una mala pasada. Fue poco después de cumplir su mayoría de edad, por fin había logrado que la ojos jade, aceptara salir con él, pero un día tuvo libre la última clase, llegó al apartamento que le obsequió Itachi por graduarse como estudiante sobresaliente, para encontrarse a su chica empotrada por el rockero. Cuando el chisme llegó a mis oídos por cortesía de Ino, ¡ _para variar_! sentí empatía por el emo, entendí que toda su prepotencia se basaba en querer ocupar, al menos, un mínimo lugar donde su perfecto hermano mayor no fuese quién acapara las miradas.

Fue todo un acontecimiento a nivel mundial, el líder de la banda más influyente del momento involucrado en un lío pasional con su propio hermano. Debió ser una escena difícil de procesar y perdonar. Al final, se supo que Sakura salió adrede con él, para tener quizás una oportunidad con Itachi, quien no tenía remota idea que la chica era pareja de Sasuke y que obviamente le pateó el culo sin incluso haber terminado de follarsela.

Mi padre dice que un hombre no está completo hasta que encuentra su amalgama. En su caso enviaron su mitad por partida doble. Quizás el viejo tenga razón. Si analizo los rostros de mis amigos puedo identificar el regocijo del amor verdadero, el dolor del no correspondido y la añoranza de alguna vez encontrarlo. Por mi parte soy un simple espectador y cuando cojo dejo en claro que sólo será casual, está en la chica si acepta las condiciones porque si cree que por abrirse de piernas me ha amarrado pues está equivocada. Sino que lo diga mi amiga de juegos íntimos. De chico me enamoré, ella se burló de mí y ahora fornicamos cuando se nos plazca sin atadura alguna. —¡Tómalo o déjalo! Ese es mi lema.

Me abofeteo mentalmente para salir del mundo filosófico, me apresuro a dar el último sorbo de whisky, saco la cajetilla de cigarrillos, me llevo uno a la boca para encenderlo con el viejo mechero que me regaló Asuma, inhalo profundamente, llenando mis pulmones de esa droga legal y exhalo formando círculos.

—Este no es sitio para fumar, Nara. —regaña Lee.

—Sí. Hazlo afuera o sino me veré en la tentación de pedirte una bocanada y bastante me ha costado mantenerme lejos de esa mierda. —añadió Kiba.

―Se ahogan con el humo las princesas. ―farfullo mientras les saco el dedo y me encamino a la salida para irme a fumar tranquilamente al exterior.

Camino por el sendero hacia el parqueo, cabreado con las locas de mis amigos que no me permitieron fumar en la mesa. ―¡Me cago en la leche! —balbuceo cuando la helada brisa golpea mi cuerpo y recordé que dejé mi chamarra en el respaldar de mi asiento.

―Una boquita tan linda no debería decir improperios. —musita una fémina voz.

Dirijo mi cara hacia el punto donde se encuentra la emisora de las palabras. Está sentada sobre el cofre de un destartalado auto. Sin la barra de por medio, logro apreciar cuán guapa es en realidad, va vestida de botas de tacón, pantalón de piel de serpiente y blusa que deja poco a la imaginación. —Y cómo, ¿Para qué sería buena?—le sigo la conversación.

—¿Tu dime?

—Fanfarronear no es lo mío. Soy hombre de hechos, no palabras.

—Eso se escucha sumamente tentador. —¿Tienes otro? ―pregunta haciendo un mohín con su boca. —Acabo de terminar el último y quiero más.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando?―le pregunto mientras le alcanzo la cajetilla para que saque un delgado filtro, el cual, coloca en su boca pintada de púrpura.

—Estoy en mi hora de descanso. —responde la pechugona rubia acercando su rostro al fuego de mi encendedor.

—¡Ya veo!

—¿Me extrañabas?

―No.

—¡Qué cruel! ¿Siempre eres así?

—¿Cómo?

—Déspota.

—¿Por qué me tildas con tal calificativo? ¿Porque no estoy aquí remarcando lo bella que eres? Puedo hacerlo. Aún mejor que cualquiera de los idiotas que te rinden pleitesía, pero no es mi estilo, lo que quiero lo consigo y punto. Sin rodeos ni exclusividad.

―¿Insinúas que nunca has recibido un no por respuesta?

—Claro que me los han dicho, incluso hasta recibido bofetadas y unas cuantas mentadas de madre, pero prefiero ser directo y sincero que un chantajista sin escrúpulos.

—Con ese carácter no debes conseguir muchas mujeres que acepten irse a la cama contigo.

—¡Te equivocas! creo que ustedes tiene un retorcido gusto por los hombres malos, pueda que sea herencia de la época de las cavernas, pero por lo general, les fascina que las maltraten. Si tienen un novio complaciente, ¿Qué hacen?, adornarle la cabeza con cuanto atorrante se encuentren en el camino. En cambio, si su pareja es borracho, adicto, mujeriego y sin trabajo; ustedes son capaces de ir a la luna y regresar si su hombre se los pide.

—¡Wow! Si te soy sincera me es más placentera la compañía femenina, así que no puedo opinar al respecto. Sin embargo, como no te quiero para esposo sino para una tórrida noche de lujuria, omitiré tu machismo.

―Bisexual, ¿eh?

―No. ¡Pansexual, cariño!—Mi novia está lejos y tengo mis necesidades, a ella no le molesta que tenga compañía masculina cuando no está para satisfacerme, caso contrario si le soy infiel con otra chica. Una llega aburrirse de los penes de goma y la verdad es que, degustar un buen falo una vez al año, no hace daño. Y da la casualidad que es tu miembro es el que quiero probar.

—¿Qué te hace creer que me acostaré contigo?

—¿Será la forma en que miras?

—No soy yo quién se colocó un letrero gigante en la cabeza de _disponible_ desde que pedí la cerveza en la barra.

—No eres el único que va directo al grano.

— _Touche_. —la rubia me simpatiza. Era casi como verme en un envase femenino.—¿Qué podrías hacerme que no haya hecho otra chica?

La mujer me sonrió, mostrando su pequeña separación en los dientes frontales. —Salgo de trabajar en dos horas. Si quieres conocer mis habilidades en la cama puedes esperarme para enseñartelas.

—¿No podrías darme un adelanto? Siempre es bueno catar antes de comprar. —sugiero .

La mujer no se hizo esperar. Colgó su índice en uno de los pasafajas de mi pantalón, jaló mi petrina hacia sí, llevando a su vez mi cuerpo. Levanta su rostro mientras sube mi camiseta un poco más arriba de mi ombligo. Besa mis abdominales. Uno a uno.

—¿Qué deseas que haga?―me dice.

—¡¿Para qué eres buena?! —respondo.

La rubia golosa se rió por lo alto y acto seguido se levantó del cofre para besarme. No era un beso suave, tampoco exigente. Era un beso de deseo momentáneo. Delicioso, pero sin significado para alguno de los dos. ―¿No vas a tocarme?―susurra entre dientes, ya que, se entretiene jugando con el zarcillo que pende del lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Me gustaría, pero no lo haré. No te daré nada hasta que salgas de trabajar y pueda llevarte a mi cama para que sepas lo que es tener un hombre de verdad.

—¡Se oye prometedor! —acota mientras continúa su juego, además, de excitarme al acercar su pequeño cuerpo y restregar sus voluminosas tetas sobre mis pectorales. Baja sus labios dejando un reguero de besos en mi cuello, al mismo tiempo conduce su mano sobre la parte frontal de mi pantalón para estimular mi miembro, para que a la vez, baje mis defensas y me rinda a sus encantos.

No le doy gusto y permanezco sin inmutarme, permito que haga conmigo lo que le plazca. La dama detiene su escrutinio sobre mi anatomía para masajear mi torso. Me mira con ojos suplicante, más no me dejo influenciar por ellos. —Eres un hueso duro de roer. ―exclama, lamiendo mis tetillas por encima de la tela. ―me quedan quince minutos para entrar. ―añade dándole un vistazo a su reloj de mano. ―El tiempo suficiente para que te retractes de hacerme sufrir y dejarte deseando más. Te daré la mamada de tu vida, sólo pon atención.—ronronea.

Desciende paulatinamente. Coloca sus rodillas sobre el asfalto y sostiene su mirada. Enfrentándome. Retandome con aquellas orbes tan similares a la mocosa de rostro aniñado, aunque distan en inocencia unos de los otros. Veo como, poco a poco, zafa mi cinturón, desabotona mi pantalón, desliza hacia abajo la cremallera y los baja junto a mi trusa.

―¿Te has quedado muda, mujer? ―inquiero con orgullo al notar que está pasmada ante mi virilidad , la cual, se encuentra completamente erecta.

―¡Es digna de exhibirse en un estante de trofeos.―musita antes de bordear mi goteante glande con su exquisita lengua adornada con un piercing.

―¡Oh, mi jodido dios! ―exclamo en éxtasis.

Su boca acoge mi miembro. Sus delgados labios lo apresan. Hace un movimiento envolvente, de arriba a abajo y viceversa, dejando algunos rastros púrpuras sobre la base. Tomo los laterales de su cabeza, la hago permanecer quieta, ahora soy yo, quién meto y saco mi pene de su cavidad bucal. Simulando una penetración. Siento una creciente opresión que nace desde mis entrañas, mi masculinidad se estira un poco más y la sangre que fluye en las venas del mismo aceleran su tránsito. No hay lugar para las dudas, estoy por correrme.

—¡Chupa! —le ordeno.

La rubia apremia la felación. me mira mientras la lleva a cabo.

—¡Más rápido! —le insto. Y así lo hace. Sólo bastaron unos minutos para que hiciera amago de separarme de la chica.

―¡No te apartes! ¡Correte en mi boca!―suplica.

La miro con incredulidad. No a todas las mujeres les place tragarse el semen, aún más, si el sujeto en cuestión es un desconocido. Asiento en resolución, ella entiende el mensaje y se presta a manipular oralmente mi pene hasta que doy un suspiro y libero mi semilla en su boca, tal como ella lo pidió.

Una vez recuperado de tan magnífica mamada, me acomodo las prendas y el cabello. La rubia se levanta, quedando frente a mí casi a la misma altura debido a sus tacones. Se limpia sensualmente sus comisuras con su pulgar, sonríe sacando su nada discreto pecho, henchido por la labor cumpida. Satisfacer, al menos una parte, de los instintos primitivos entre un hombre y una mujer.

La tetona se acerca a darme un pico en la boca. No siento asco del salino y almizclado sabor que deja en mis labios puesto que viene de mí. Gira su cuerpo en busca de la puerta para entrar de nuevo a su trabajo. Y dice—:

―¡Lo olvidaba! Soy Trinity, ¿Y tú?

―¿Cómo quieres que me llame?

—Así que prefieres el anonimato. Te diré...

―Sombra. —me anticipo.

—Nombre de gigolo, ¡interesante! ¿Esperarás a que salga de trabajar?

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que… ¡está bien!

―Te veré adentro, ¡bomboncito! —se despide con sensual caminar y desaparece por la gruesa puerta de cristal mientras yo doy unos minutos de gracia para no levantar sospechas por mi nada discreta tardanza.

Una vez dentro, camino con lentitud hasta la mesa, la cual, noto que está más vacía.

―Shino y Lee se han ido. ―anuncia Kiba.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Acaso estabas follando alguna chica entre los arbustos?

Sonrío ladinamente, ―¿Qué tal si digo que sí?

—pfff… ¡Qué no te creo!

Tomo asiento y dirijo mi mirada a la barra donde, la rubia de grandes pechonalidades, se encuentra atenta al llamado de sus clientes. Le hago una señal para que llene la mesa con nuestras respectivas bebidas. Minutos después con charola en mano, la dama se acerca y extiende nuestro pedido con amabilidad y dándome una mirada sugerente, que por las caras largas, creo no se dieron cuenta.

La algarabía que hubo horas antes, se había esfumado por completo, dejando una estela de memorias que se creían olvidadas. Sin temor a equivocarme, puedo asegurar que cada uno llevamos nuestros propios demonios y lidiamos con ellos hasta que las fuerzas divinas se les ocurra pedirnos regresar. Por ejemplo, luego del trago amargo que fue la típica metida de patas de Uzumaki, logro identificar que el hecho trajo a colación un revolú de sentimientos que estaban ocultos en lo más recóndito de sus almas.

En el caso de Neji, _amor vs deber_. No fue por falta de reciprocidad, todo lo contrario, pero al sujeto le ganó el sentido del deber para con su familia. El clan Hyuga se destaca por ser clasista, y la amada del futuro líder, no era más que la hija adoptiva del chofer de la familia. Por obvias razones, el clan nunca permitiría un enlace matrimonial con una plebeya. Ahora, Tenten está casada, nada más y nada menos, que con el hombre a la izquierda del ojos grisáceos. Rock Lee. Lo último que supe de él, gracias a mi compañera de bacanales, es que el codiciado soltero gusta de despilfarrar algo del dinero heredado con prostitutas de élite.

Por otra parte, se puede decir que, Naruto aprendió su lección y no volverá a cruzar el límite con otra mujer. No obstante, lleva el cargo de conciencia de herir amado y la inseguridad que trae consigo la posibilidad de sucumbir nuevamente al deseo o que tarde o temprano, el karma actúe y la pelinegra le pague con la misma moneda.

De Sasuke no diré nada puesto que ya sabemos, cuál es su talón de Aquiles.

Si bien es de mala educación hablar de los ausentes, diré que, Lee tiene una pequeña agencia de seguridad privada y que al menos le alcanza para salir de cuentas como le sucede a todo emprendedor. Del Aburame, no sé absolutamente nada. Si es gay, traficante de órganos, futuro sacerdote, _straight,_ pedófilo. ¡Nada! El hombre ha sabido manejar muy bien su privacidad.

Es el turno de Kiba. Él es un alma libre. Un tranquilo veterinario, soltero, que no ha cortado el cordón umbilical, ya que, vive con su mandona madre aún.

Finalmente, estoy yo. Un sujeto que todo le parece problemático. Vivo un día a la vez y poco me importa el qué dirán o los estereotipos. Mantengo una enfermiza relación sin exclusividad con una amiga sexual, consumo drogas, alcohol y lo más importante de todo, llevo un cúmulo de resentimientos en mi pecho que pienso aplacar de la peor manera, uno a uno.

El _dj_ anuncia que es la hora de cerrar el bar y que por favor la clientela salga en orden por la puerta principal. Uno a uno, mis amigos se marcharon mientras yo permanecí esperando en mi auto rentado a que la cantinera hiciera cuentas y me siguiera su coche. Es humillante que a mi edad tenga que echar mano de la usanza antigua y follarme a la chica en la que una vez fue mi habitación en la casa de mi padre. —Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió subarrendar la casa que me heredó mi madre.

Mis manos viajan por todo su cuerpo. Las suyas están entrelazadas a mi cuello. Un festín de besos pasionales ha comenzado.

―¿Seguro que no hay nadie más?—interrumpe la rubia.

―¡Lo juro! —mascullo.

—¡Excelente! —exclama mientras nos devoramos los labios y trabajamos en cooperación para quitarnos las ropas.

Una vez cubiertos únicamente por nuestros interiores, la pequeña tigresa en que se había convertido la rubia, tomó el mando del acto y me aventó bruscamente a mi cama individual para luego subirse en mí y retomar los besos.

Se centra en acariciar las partes rapadas de mi cabeza y baja a mi cuello para lamerlo cadenciosamente. Yo me concentro en amasar sus tetas cubiertas aún por el sostén, pero pronto me desespero y conduzco mis manos a su espalda para desprender el cierre del mismo y dejar a ese par de cachorros en libertad.

La dama conoce sus dones y los muestra con orgullo, se erige para que yo pueda apreciarlos. Y si soy sincero, mejor los hubiese dejado en su lugar. Se veían firmes y apetecibles y no decaídos como son en realidad. Sin importarme otra cosa más que suplir mis necesidades y cumplir sus expectativas, levanto la parte superior de mi cuerpo, sosteniéndome de un brazo y llevo uno de esos pálidos pezones a mi boca. Acto que la hace gemir y descaradamente rozar su vulva sobre mi entrepierna.

Me dedico a entretener al par de bondades. Lamiéndolos, chupándolos y pellizcándolos el filo de mis dientes. La humedad de su intimidad traspasa su braga hasta mojar mi miembro. La hembra comienza a descontrolarse y removerse cuando rozo mi dígito en el empapado trozo de encaje. Desesperada, la chica vuelve a empujarme hacia el colchón, delinea mi mandíbula con su lengua mientras juega con mi pecho. —¿Será que tiene una cliché con las tetillas de los hombres?―cruza la bizarra idea por mi mente. Baja sus besos a mi clavícula.

―Tienes preservativos, ¿verdad?

La mención por poco y hace horrores en mi pene. ― ¡Mierda los olvidé!

—Sin globos no hay fiesta, cariño. Yo no me protejo. Bien te dije que estoy con una chica así que no tengo por qué preocuparme de un embarazo.

― ¿Me ves cara de querer ser padre? ―inquiero. — ¡rayos, mujer! también que estábamos.

― ¿Y si lo intentamos?

—Estás demente si crees que me vendré dentro de ti sin contracepción alguna.

―Puedes controlar el ritmo, ¿no?

—Obviamente, pero acaso no sabes que aún con los primeros caldos puedo preñarte.

—Entonces, ¿lo dejamos acá?

Siento que ambas cabezas me van a estallar, sin embargo, la no pensante gana la batalla y me dejo llevar por los instintos primitivos. —¡Correré el riesgo! —sentencio decididamente. Ella asiente en aprobación. Nos besamos totalmente ciegos por la excitación, tanto que, nos importa poco las consecuencias venideras.

La rubia se levanta el tiempo suficiente para comernos a besos y apresuramos a sacarnos las últimas prendas. Quedamos completamente desnudos, uno del otro, Ella muerde su labio al tenerme tal cual vine al mundo y yo noto el coqueto vello de su pubis en forma de corazón. Rápidamente nos damos al abandono del placer. Nos entrelazamos, la aupo para que enrede sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, doy más soporte a su cuerpo cuando la sujeto contra la pared al tiempo que mis dedos se escabullen dentro de sus pliegues vaginales.

La escucho gemir y soltar varias maldiciones. Mi pene envía mensajes de socorro. Requiere atención inmediata, pero me abstengo de pedir rescate, ya que, quiero llevar a la dama hasta las últimas. Cuando mis falanges han logrado el cometido de terminar de empaparla y mancillar su clítoris, la bajo y la giro con brusquedad y que sus tetas casi se adhieran al concreto. Tiene su rostro ladeado, su piel blanca tiene esporádicas pigmentaciones rosa y se encuentra un tanto sudorosa. Coloco mi miembro en medio de la raja de sus nalgas y me dedico a besar sus omoplatos. Por fin logro reconocer el dibujo que descansa en su espalda. Son una largas alas góticas que llegan hasta su cintura.

Sonrío ladinamente al ver cómo sus ojos han oscurecido. Del verde de sus iris no queda más que el recuerdo. Me dedico a profanar cada parte de su cuerpo, me arrodillo para morder sus glúteos, acto que provoca que la mujer se retuerza con frenesí. ―¿Te gusta esto?—inquiero, insertando mi dedo en su hendidura.

—Mierda, sí. Mucho, mucho.

—¿Y esto? ―vuelvo a preguntar mientras abro sus nalgas para lamerla desde atrás.

Mi rubia acompañante, se desenfrena y gime en respuesta como si no hubiese un mañana.

Me levanto lamiendo su sabor. Aplasto mi cuerpo al suyo, presionandola a la pared y rozando mi erección a propósito para que evidencie mi estado. Me separo en minutos y ahora soy yo quién la empuja sin delicadeza alguna sobre mi cama. Ella se gira y se arrastra un poco más arriba, abre sus extremidades inferiores, permitiendome con ello ver más de cerca sus salientes labios vaginales. Me acomodo entre sus piernas no sin antes besar la cara interna de sus muslos. Hundo mi lengua en su vagina, sacándole un jadeo.

La rubia pierde los cabales, mueve sus caderas y lleva una de sus manos para estimularse ella misma el carnoso nervio sensitivo de su femineidad… ¡ _Sí, hazme llegar! ¡Demonios!_ —Esas y otras frases no aptas para menores, hacen eco en mi habitación. Levanta su pelvis y como hambriento succiono aquella sustancia viscosa hasta limpiar por completo los restos de su orgasmo.

Quizás han sido las bebidas o la extraña similitud entre las dos, pero la latosa rubia, que no es exactamente la que se encuentra aquí mismo compartiendo sexo conmigo, comienza a rondar en mi mente. Cosa que altera mis nervios.

— _¡Pelos de elote!_

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—¿Ah?

—¿Por qué me dices, pelos de elote?

—¿Estás loca, mujer? No he dicho nada.

—¡Te oí bien! Y así fue como me dijiste, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Se te han subido los tragos a la cabeza?

Comienzo a enfurecerme. Esa maldita mocosa no hace otra cosa que obstaculizar mi camino.—Cierra la boca y ponla a trabajar en algo mejor. — le digo con enfado, besándola a modo de desvanecer mis propios fantasmas. Repto sobre ella para degustar cada espacio de su cuerpo con mi lengua. Nuevamente, me sumerjo en el mar de su intimidad, lamo con desespero, —necesito evitar pensar en esa niñita a toda costa y que mejor distractor que practicar un cunnilingus— en minutos la catapulto al segundo round.

La rubia se deja caer pesadamente sobre el colchón. Tiene su respiración agitada, su cabello desarreglado, sus mejillas decoradas de carmín y sus ojos gritan placer. Asciendo por su cuerpo manipulandolo con caricias y chupetes. Me acomodo sobre ella hasta dejar mi rostro casi a la altura del suyo, soporto el peso de mi anatomía con mi entintado brazo, siento sus manos subir y bajar por mi ámplia espalda. Llevo mi mano desocupada a mi ingle para sostener mi polla y dirigirla a su cavidad. Cuando mi glande toca su entrada, se despierta en mi interior un crisol sensaciones tan primarias y gozosas; un fuerte gemido se escapa de las cuerdas vocales de la chica. —¿Ansiosa de que entre en tí? —le digo con lisonja.

―No me hagas esperar, ¡por favor!

Muevo mis caderas hacia atrás para tomar impulso y hundir mi pene en su vagina. Lo hago duro, pero con cuidado. Su humedad me daba la bienvenida, lo que me imposibilita de dejar de moverme. Muevo mis caderas de un lado a otro, para que ella sienta más placer y se lubrique más. Doy estocadas firmes, violentas, mientras maniobro mi pelvis, me entretengo con el botar de sus tetas.

—¡Dame más, sí, sí… ya casi! ―exclama como desaforada.

Detengo mis movimientos para hincarme en el colchón aún sin salir de ella. Jalo sus caderas hacia mí y ella enreda sus piernas a mi alrededor. El estrecho espacio entre nuestros cuerpos dificulta la acción, pero aumenta la fricción y por ende el éxtasis. —¡Pellizcate los pechos!—le ordeno y ella acata sin rechistar. Veo como amasa sus melones y jala sus pezones. ―me pierdo en la calle de la lujuria.

—¡Apártate, me corro! —ruega.

—Vamos, mujer… ¡hazlo!— la incentivo.

—No. ¡quítate!—gime mientras siento sus paredes apretar mi pene. Le doy más duro y apremio la velocidad. —¡Que te apartes!— exige empujándome para rodar por mi lado, abrir sus piernas y comenzar a auto penetrarse. Segundos después suelta un sonoro chillido y a la vez una excesiva cantidad de eyaculación sale de su vulva.

Se tira cansada a mi cama. Su sonrisa de satisfacción no tiene comparación. El problema radica en que se nota a kilómetros que la dama no da para más y yo estoy a medio polvo. El miembro me duele y tengo el glande hinchado y colorado como _chupa chups_ , a punto de estallar. Y no pienso masturbarme una vez más.

—¡Fue excelente! —anuncia la rubia en regocijo.

—Ha sido un gusto complacerte, pero no puedo decir lo mismo. —Añado, señalando mi miembro, a lo que recibo en respuesta una fugaz y burlona oteada, además de una carcajada. Mi rubia acompañante se levanta desnuda y descarada hasta llegar a su bolsa, mete su mano dentro de él y saca y una diminuta y transparente bolsa plástica.

—Polvo de hadas mágicas, ¿eh? —acoto, reconociendo el contenido. La dama sustrae un poco de la blancuzca droga con su larga uña del meñique, lleva el polvo hasta su nariz, tapa su aleta nasal con su pulgar e inhala profundamente. —¿Quieres? ― me sugiere y como soy fiel a la euforia que provoca la cocaína, no dudé en tomar una dosis.

— Se rumora que si colocas un poco de cocaína en tu glande, eso hace que aguantes más, ¿es cierto? —ronronea.

―Lo intenté una vez y te aseguro que es una completa leyenda urbana.

—Lástima— dice acercándose de nueva cuenta a la cama hasta quedar posicionada en medio de ella, toma el pequeño paquete y espolvorea el narcótico sobre sus tetas.—¡Inhala un poco más! — me propone.

Con punzante dolor en mi entrepierna, gateo hasta la rubia, inmediatamente la mujer extiende sus piernas para que yo pueda colocarme entre ellas. Saco mi lengua para catar el polvo que quedó justamente en su erecto pezón, paladeando la droga. —¡Es de buena calidad! —le digo mientra imito la acción que ella realizó minutos antes; aspiro con fuerza para no dejar rastro alguno de la sustancia sobre sus ubres.

—¿Quiero que me hagas un collar blanco?

La miro con mi ceja arqueada, sintiendo como el efecto del estupefaciente agudiza mis sentidos y como la vigorosidad vuelve a tomar mando en mi cuerpo. ―¡Eres una gatita muy sucia! —le digo, montándome, posicionando mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, casi sentándome en la parte arriba de su abdomen y colocando mi virilidad en medio de sus pechos. La rubia presiona su busto y lleva su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que yo me sostengo del respaldar para resbalar mi erección por el angosto canal.

Me muevo rápido. Ella jadea sin parar. Los sonidos que salen de boca, aunado al elevado estado en que me encuentro y el estimulante roce de la suave piel de sus mamas, me inducen a buscar mi propio placer. Bastaron unas cuantas estocadas para que mi orgasmo emane bajo una forma blanca, babosa y caliente. Me masturbe un poco más y me aupé acercándome al cuello de la rubia para hacer justamente lo que ella quería. Su anhelado collar blanco hecho con esperma.

Intento recuperar el aliento mientras observo a la pervertida mujer llevarse mi esencia a su boca y tragársela como si se tratase de golosinas. ―Y yo que creí que mi amiga de juergas era una zorra, pero con la dama debajo mío tiene dura competencia. Una noche de orgía con el par no estaría nada mal.—analizo en mi frenética nebulosa.

Al rato me levanto de la chica, bajé al frigorífico por unas cervezas, acabamos con las onzas de cocaína, repetimos una escandalosa sesión de sexo, ya entrada la madrugada le permití dormir en mi cama. Obviamente sin arrumacos ni palabras empalagosas de por medio, exclusivamente pernoctar para despacharla con las primeros rayos del alba.

El movimiento repentino de un agente externo a mi costado me sacan de mi abducción. Abro lentamente los ojos, la cabeza me da vueltas como carrusel. La resaca se avecina. Me giro y veo a la rubia recoger su ropa, pieza por pieza, caminado de puntillas para no hacer ruido.

Me muevo para desperezarme, doy un sonoro bostezo para que note que estoy despierto.

—¡Buenos días! —saluda a lo que contesto con un asentimiento. ―¡Debo irme! —anuncia como si yo fuese a detenerla. ―Tengo clases en la tarde y mi novia siempre llama a casa a las diez.

―Te está cogiendo tarde.

—¿siempre eres así de tierno?

—Ya conoces la salida.

—Así que es un ¡hola y adiós!

—Sí. Así es.

―¿Quién te jodió tanto, sombra? ¿Acaso fue la tal _pelos de elote_?

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta, —No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas. Además, _Freud,_ no estoy para sesiones de psicoanálisis con una amante de paso.

—¡Idiota! —dice sonriendo mientras termina de acomodar sus prendas. —¿Te doy mi número telefónico?

―¡No lo necesito!

—Puede que te arrepientes de tu decisión y ya sea muy tarde. Sabes que tengo corazón de condominio y que hay muchos peces en el mar. ¿Seguro que no quieres guardarlo por cualquier eventualidad?

—No soy de repetir el mismo menú.

―¡De acuerdo! Si quieres verme, sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Cierra la puerta después salir.

La risotada de la rubia no se hace esperar. ― ¡Hasta la vista, _baby_!—se despide con el pomo de la puerta en mano. El inequívoco sonido del cerraje y el chillido de sus tacones sobre el mosaico me avisan que está bajando las escaleras.

Coloco mis brazos a manera de almohada detrás de mi cabeza. Permanezco entre las sábanas, giro y giro sobre mi mismo eje sin poder conciliar el sueño. Me quedo viendo el cielorraso, haciendo una retrospectiva de mi vida, deduzco que es un absoluta mierda. Estuviese vacía de no ser por el afecto hacia mi viejo, el dolor de la muertes de dos seres amados y la sed de venganza que actualmente impera en mi alma.

Una discusión llega a mis oídos, presto atención para localizar su punto de origen. En efecto viene de la planta baja. Agudizo mi oído para identificar las voces. —No pueden ser mi padre y su zorra, porque están en las afueras de la ciudad. Me levanto con pereza, salgo de mi cuarto y me encamino al pasadizo. Decido no devolverme a ponerme siquiera calzoncillo, la rubia ya me ha visto desnudo y si es la joven sobrina de la ama de llaves que en ocasiones viene a ayudarle con el aseo, pueda que le guste lo que ve y me ayude con la erección que exhibo. Maldigo unas cuantas veces debido a lo fría que está la cerámica, la cual, inflige un escalofrío la planta de mis pies.

—¿Quién demonios eres y qué haces acá?

—A mi no me grites, niñita.

―Esta es mi casa y te grito cuantas veces se me vengan en gana.

Bajo los escalones, estoy por llegar a la entrada de la casa, camino por inercia, restregándose los ojos. —¿Qué demonios está suce…

El ruidoso grito de unas jóvenes cuerdas vocales. Me hacen dar un brinco y abrir mis ojos hasta casi salirse de mis cuencas.

―¡Tápate maldito, puerco!

Estaba tan desubicado, la maldita resaca de drogas y alcohol sube sus revoluciones y del puto impacto que ha significado tener a la mocosa ante mis ojos, no me dio el cerebro para cubrirme. Miro para todos lados, hallando un pequeño cojín sobre el sillón, doy un salto. La tormentosa rubia adolescente vuelve a chillar, cubriéndose los ojos. Tomo el maldito almohadón para ocultar mi pene de su vista.

―¡Te estoy viendo el culo, asqueroso!

Llevo la acolchonada pieza de tela a mi trasero, pero entonces dejo a la intemperie la brutal erección que me manejo.

Los chillidos de Temari no paran. Está roja como tomate y a punto de matarme mientras la otra rubia permanece calmada y muerta de risa por el espectáculo que mi "adorada" hermanastra y yo estamos montando desde buena mañana.

―No hagas el embrollo aún más grande, mujer.

—¡Cerdo! ¿Qué te cuesta cogerte a tu zorra en otro lado? —vocifera la Sabaku no con su cara escondida entre sus manos.

La rubia mayor, hizo amago de acercarse a golpear a la menor, la cual, no se da por enterada por tener su cara mirando hacia otro lugar, me arrojo sobre la adulta sin importarme mi desnudez, prefiero soportar los gritos de Temari de por vida, si con ello logro impedir que la cantinera le ponga un dedo encima ―Mide tus palabras, ¡culicagada!—amenaza la chica de pelo corto. La arrastro conmigo, sosteniendola del codo, alejándola de la pequeña rubia de rostro aniñado. La suelto en cuanto llegamos a la puerta.

Miro hacia atrás y noto que coletitas aprovecha el momento para subir al segundo piso, supongo que ha ido directamente a su cuarto dado el retumbo de la una puerta al cerrar.

—¡Vete de una buena vez, mujer! Yo soluciono esto y ni se te ocurra volver a intentar golpearla, ¿me oíste? —le amenazo.

—Fue ella la que empezó con los insultos.

Aquí la adulta eres tú, no debiste nivelarte con una mocosa. —mascullo con ira oprimida. La pechugona rebota sus ojos, escudriñando mi interior.

—¡Ahora entiendo! Ella es la famosa _pelos de elote,_ ¿no?

Inhalo aire para llevar el suficiente aire a mis pulmones y no descontrolarme. —¡Lárgate!—le digo sin esperar respuesta alguna, abro la puerta y empujo a la mujer hacia el exterior para luego cerrar de un solo portazo.

Exhalo y paso mis dedos por mi escaso cabello. Esta ha sida una mañana de locos, tan así que la resaca y mi empalme desaparecieron por completo. Doy una segunda exhalación y me encamino rumbo a mi habitación. La habitación de la problemática rubiecita a un lado de la mía, pero antes de intentar arreglar la situación, voy a mi cuarto a ponerme interiores y al menos un pantalón de chandal. Salgo, doy dos pasos, llego a su puerto golpeándola para que me atienda.

—¡Lárgate, asqueroso!—grita coletitas desde el interior.

—¡Debemos hablar!

—No hablaré contigo. Ya verás cuando Shika otosan se entere.

¡Mierda! Está loca sí es capaz de ir de bocona a contarle a mi viejo. Debo hallar la manera de mantenerle el pico cerrado o mis planes se van a la mierda antes de haber sido concretados.

—Sabaku no Temari. No estoy para desplantes de quinceañeras, así que abre la puta puerta o la aviento en uno…

—No te tengo miedo, ¡gallina!

—Dos, y tr..

La puerta se abre de sopetón. Tras ella hay una muy sonrojada e iracunda rubiecita —¿No se supone que estabas en casa de los Hyuga?―inquiero.

—Regresé temprano porque olvidé darle de comer a Kamatari. Y cubrete bien que puedo verte las bolas desde acá.

Asiento en comprensión. —Iré directo al grano, _pelos de elote_. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio? —chantajeo.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

—No te hagas la desentendida conmigo.Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que de tonta no tienes un pelo. Ya tengo que pasar por el suplicio que será enseñarte a conducir.

—¿Lo que no has hecho aún? —me recuerda mi deuda con ella.

―Empezamos el lunes luego de que regreses de clases, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí, tú! —masculle con su delgada ceja arqueada.

Ahora, hablo que te compro lo que quieras, o hago tus tareas, pero a cambio debes jurarme que no dirás nada de lo ocurrido hace rato o me veré obligado a desembuchar tu pequeño secreto. Repito, ¿Qué quieres?

La rubia de coletas coloca sus delgados brazos en jarra, ladea su angelical rostro como si se lo estuviese pensado. ¡De acuerdo! ¿Pero ni creas que es porque te temo o porque me sienta coaccionada? ―Seré una tumba a cambio de una pequeñisisisima cosa.

—¿Cual?

La hermosa y burlona sonrisa de Temari, con sus blancos dientes en todo su esplendor no se hizo esperar. —Qué me lleves con todos los gastos pagos al concierto que darán los _Akatsuki_ a fin de mes.

—¡Joder no! ¡Pide otra cosa!

—Es eso o mi madre y otosan se enteraran del trauma que acabo de enfrentar.— dice con sus grandes ojos verdes simulando sufrimiento. La muy maldita es una manipuladora en potencia.

—¿Crees que mi culo es un cajero automático, mujer?

—Será divertido ver como Shika otosan te da la reprimenda del siglo y te pone patitas en la calle.

—Gradería, palco o VIP —sentencio, sabiendo perfectamente bien que no me queda de otra que someterme a sus caprichos, pero hago mentalmente un juramento de que tarde o temprano todo esto le saldrá muy caro.

* * *

¡Buenas Noches!

Este larguísimo capítulo es una simulada disculpa por no actualizar desde hace rato esta historia y una compensación para sus seguidores. Espero sea de su agrado.

Se lo dedico a todos ustedes fanáticos del shikatema. Agradezco sus consejos, comentarios o el simple hecho de tomarse el tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias.

Para finalizar, agradezco de antemano su apoyo durante este tiempo. Sin más, me despido, deseándoles que la luz de todo lo divino guíe siempre su camino.


	12. Chapter 11 La pequeña fierecilla

**Capítulo 12**

 _ **La pequeña fierecilla**_

* * *

—Escucha muy bien oxigenada. Paso uno—: Pisa el freno. —le digo a la rubia al volante.

—Ya lo hice y si vuelves a decirme oxigenada o te moleré a golpes.

—Si no te gusta que te diga… —la miro y noto que me ve con cara de pocos amigos. Está a la espera de mis palabras. —así, ¿para qué respondes?

— ¿Ves alguien más aquí aparte de tu y yo?

— No. Y no viene al caso, ¡pon atención!, Paso Dos—: pisa el _clutch_ —observo sus movimientos. Son pausados, como si temiera cometer un error. — ¡Bien! ahora asegúrate que la palanca esté en neutro—acata mi orden con torpeza. —gira la llave de ignición. Por último, quita el freno de mano suavemente.

El indiscutible sonido del arrancador se hace presente. El _escarabajo_ dio brincos como potro salvaje y el estridente chirrido producto del mal cambio dado por la conductora amenazó con despedazarme los tímpanos y acabó por completo con la armonía mañanera del solitario camino.

— ¡Carajo! te dije, "con delicadeza", pero veo ese término no lo buscaste ni por error en el diccionario. Tu sutileza es igual a la de pie grande. ¡Joder, te has cagado en la caja de cambios!

—Todo es tu culpa. No explicas bien y pareces vieja amargada y frustrada, farfulle que farfulle cosas.

—Es eso o ahorcarte, niña. —expliqué. — Con esta es la quinta lección. ¡La quinta! y aún no puedes arrancar un coche como la gente normal. ¿Qué tu pusieron por pies?, ¿las patas de un T-Rex?

— ¡Es tu culpa!, deja de gritar señora menopaúsica. —replica.

— ¿Mí culpa?, ¿Mí culpa? ¿Quién tiene su patota hundida en los pedales? No soy yo, ¿verdad?— cada vez que vengo a enseñarte a conducir tengo que prepararme psicológicamente para no cometer homicidio, sin mencionar que me trago en toneladas los antiácidos para evitar la acidez estomacal que me provocan tus numeritos de niña mimada. No pretendo morir por un ataque gastrointestinal. ¡No por ti!

El rostro de la rubia era toda una oda al enojo, — ¿Ves mi cara, Nara? ¿La ves bien? ahora lee mis labios, VETE A LA MIERDA —gritó cerca de mi oído. — ¿Entendiste o te busco un traductor?—Y con eso la _reina del drama_ , salió dando un portazo, berrinche número quinientos cuarenta y cinco en lo que va su inducción al manejo.

Mascullo dos que tres maldiciones, me apresuro a deslizarme hacia el asiento del conductor, —es en este preciso momento donde detestas tener las piernas largas— es una completa odisea atravesar ese pequeño espacio entre asientos cuidando de no dejar perdida tu descendencia en la palanca de cambios. Miro el retrovisor para calcular a que distancia va la pequeña rubia cabeza caliente, cuando le conviene, sus patotas de _Mamut_ resultan ligeras al caminar. Rápidamente enciendo el motor, notando que el noventero auto de la mujer de mi padre resiente sus años en desuso y las atrocidades que ha hecho la rabiosa prófuga con cada intento de hacer una simple salida. Doy vuelta en U, recorro uno cuantos metros hasta topar con la fierecilla, muevo el coche al compás de sus pasos, bajando la escotilla del lado de pasajeros. — ¿Esperas una invitación?—me aventuro a retar. — ¡sube!

—Tengo más derecho que tú sobre ese auto así que apártate y dame el volante. —reta la rubia cabezota.

— ¿Y terminar como calcomanía contra algún otro vehículo? ¡Ni hablar!

— ¡Pues que te rinda el paseo en solitario!

—No estoy para tus jueguitos. Súbete al puto auto a las de, ¡ya!

—Háblale a mi mano, que mis oídos no te escuchan. —terqueó extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia mí.

—Sube o como el infierno que bajo y te meto a la fuerza. —amenacé mientras conducía a su lado.

—Atrévete y gritaré a pulmón batiente que es un intento de secuestro.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, cabeza de chorlito, estamos a quince minutos de la interestatal. Añádele quince minutos más para llegar al pueblo más cercano y conste que los cálculos que estoy haciendo es en auto, caminando se traduce al doble de tiempo. — acoté.

El orgulloso semblante de _pelos de elote_ se transformó en uno más analítico. Rayando en asustadizo y ese es mi preciso momento de actuar. — ¡Que disfrutes el paisaje, hermanita!— exclamé quitando el freno de mano y pisando el acelerador, levantando el polvo tras de mí.

Si bien no me destaco por ser un sujeto dócil. No sería capaz de dejar abandona a una chica en medio de la nada, menos a una escuincla como Temari. Una niña mimada que probablemente se pierda incluso en un centro comercial, pueda que haya utilizado un taxi, pero dudo que en su vida se ha montado en un colectivo atipujado de personas de toda clase. Debía darle una cucharada de su propio jarabe así que me parqueé después de la curva a unos seiscientos metros de donde la dejé. Aguardando el arribo de la malcriada, salí del coche para fumar un poco de mi porro. Espero el susto de verse abandonada la ayude a apremiar el paso, tengo prisa en llegar a casa para deshacerme de ella y tomar un buen baño.

Con cada inhalación y el incipiente efecto de la marihuana, una horda de pensamientos revolotean en mi cabeza. Viejos lapsos de mi niñez que supuestamente estaban sepultados en algún recóndito lugar de mi alma. – ¡Maldición!

 **Flashback**

Abro mis ojos de golpe. Me desperté por un ruido. Desde mi ventana puedo apreciar que cae una lluvia torrencial y quizás ese estridente sonido fuese producto de un trueno.

— ¡Qué te largues! —vocifera una voz femenina muy conocida.

Mi madre siempre ha sido mandona y gritona, pero sus crisis han aumentado últimamente. Todo le estorba. Incluyéndome. Sin embargo, el viejo hace caso omiso y se desvive en complacerla, más nada parece suficiente. De hecho, hace más de un año, ocurrió algo inusual. La siempre puntual, Yoshino Nara no se presentó a recogerme a la salida de clases, papá tuvo que ir por mí y aguantarse tremenda regañina por parte de la directora Senjū. Cuando llegamos a casa, no estaba el típico paisaje de mi madre ajetreada limpiado el pórtico avisando que si entrabamos con los zapatos sucios tendríamos que limpiar la cerámica con cepillo dental mientras extendía una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, para pasar a darme un beso en la mejilla y uno más "cariñoso" al viejo. —Nada. La casa estaba en completo silencio. Mamá se había ido.

— ¡Baja la voz, mujer!, despertarás a Shikamaru, más bien creo que a medio vecindario. —sentencia mi padre.

Decido salir de mi cama, caminando de puntillas hasta tomar el pomo sigilosamente para que la puerta no chirreé. Cruzo el extenso pasadizo de hurtadillas, llegó al barandal de las escaleras, escondiéndome entre las sombras reflejadas por los rayos, pidiéndole al cielo que mis padres no noten que estoy parando la oreja o la que me espera. Desde aquí puedo ver a mi madre ir y venir por el salón, con sus brazos en jarra, su cabello enmarañado y su rostro compungido mientras papá está sentado con las piernas abiertas apoyando sus codos sobre las mismas y su cabeza entre ellas.

— ¡Al carajo los vecinos! Me importa un bledo que Konoha por completo se entere. —Bien me aconsejó mi madre antes de casarme contigo que no lo hiciera porque tendría que lidiar con un mandilón de por vida. ¡Cuánta razón tenía! —vociferó mi madre.—Yo necesito un hombre a mi lado. ¡Un hombre!, no un intento de uno. Estoy harta que siempre dependes de mí sujeto, de mi maldita autorización para todo.

— ¡Te equivocas en ello, mujer! Es muy distinto entender que el matrimonio es un asunto de dos y que me gusta tomar tu opinión a que sea un calzonazo.

— ¡Ah!, pero para andar de coscolino ahí sí no me pides permiso

Comprendí que mis viejos estaban enfrascados nuevamente en una pelea. Cada día son más cargadas de reclamos y ofensas. Mi corazón galopa desbocado, con miedo y siempre buen amigo el miedo se hace presente. Comienzo a llorar, unas veces cubro mi boca para acallar mis sollozos, otras las llevo a mis orejas para mitigar el eco de sus gritos. Su reciproca falta de respeto. No sé si llamar al tío Inoichi para que venga a intervenir antes de que alguno de los dos cometa una tontería.

—Agradece que fui amable y empaqué tus maletas. En un par de días recibirás la visita de mi abogado y si te resistes a firmar los papeles te llegará una citación del juzgado. ¡Vete!

—Mujer, podemos solucionar esto. Busquemos otra alternativa, una terapia de pareja quizás.

— ¡Se acabó! ¡No más!

Mi padre se levanta desesperado, persiguiendo a mi madre, la toma de su codo, pero ella intenta infructuosamente soltarse de su agarre. — No debemos llegar a los extremos. No todo ha ido tan mal en estos años de matrimonio. —replica papá.

— ¿La bigamia te parece absurda?... ¡poco hombre!

«Biga, ¿qué? Mis padres se han dicho de todo, pero es la primera vez que escucho esa palabra tan extraña. »

—Todos cometemos errores. Merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

—Con los años te has vuelto un descarado.

— Yoshino, piensa en nuestro hijo. No es justo dejarlo en el fuego cruzado. Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por él.

— ¡No metas al niño en esto!, además, en cuanto a su manutención y el horario de visitas, lo detallaremos luego.

—Luchemos una última vez por esto. Por todas aquellas ilusiones que tuvimos al casarnos.

— ¿Una infidelidad te es fácil de digerir? ¡Para mí, no! —inquiere mamá, ocasionando con ello que papá acabe soltando su brazo e inclinando su cabeza, asintiendo en señal de derrota.

El viejo retrocedió sobre sus propios pasos como animal herido. Respiro profundo, pero el inconfundible graznido de una nariz al pretender ahogar un sollozo se hizo presente. Limpió sus ojos rápidamente con su antebrazo derecho, izando la manigueta de las valijas con rueditas. — ¿Así que esto es todo?—musitó en espera de una vana retractación por parte de mamá.

—Sí. —Dijo mamá sin gota de duda o dolor. — El resto de tus cosas puedes venir a recogerlas el miércoles que no estoy. Le diré a la empleada que te abra la puerta.

—Tengo llaves por si no lo recuerdas.

—Para entonces no te servirán.

Papá resopló girándose hacia la puerta principal. No sé si desde esa distancia pudo ver mis pequeñas manos aferradas a los hierros o si vio mi rostro, pero tornó su oscura y compungida mirada hacia las escaleras. — ¿Puedo despedirme de Shikamaru?

—Sabes que está dormido. Conoces su dormir, es como un tronco, pero tan de malas que lo despiertes. Es un niño muy perspicaz, heredó tus habilidades analíticas, tardará segundos en deducir que hay algo malo entre nosotros. Es mejor que te vayas, yo buscaré la mejor manera en explicarle todo mañana.

— ¡Tienes razón!, sólo… dile que lo amo, ¿sí?

— ¡Lo haré!

— ¡Suerte en tu vida!.. Ten presente que puedes contar conmigo. —susurró, y con ello, tomó rumbo al exterior, arrastrando las maletas y su dignidad. Mamá esperó a que el auto de papá saliera de la cochera, se tomó el pelo tan duro, tan fuerte que creí que su cuero cabelludo se desprendería en cualquier instante. Un doloroso grito salió de su garganta. Levantó su preciado jarrón de cristal como si fuese una hoja de papel para hacerlo estallar en mil pedazos contra el piso. El mismo que una vez ella me contó que, papá se lo había traído en una de sus giras al extranjero como obsequio de aniversario. —Tú y tu maldita elocuencia complican las cosas, Shikaku. —chilló antes de hacerse un ovillo en el sillón, llorando a mares, golpeando un cojín una y otra vez.

Me detuve para no ir a consolarla. La conozco lo suficiente y sé lo vergonzoso que le parecería verla alicaída. También me hice un ovillo, sólo, ahí tirado en el pasadizo. Ha como pude, saqué fuerzas para levantarme aún con mis piernas hechas gelatina, el corazón roto y un caos mental; me arrastré a mi habitación antes de que mamá recobre el raciocinio, decida irse a su dormitorio y dé conmigo a medio camino. Si me ve así, se sentirá peor y ya fue suficiente dolor por hoy. Cerré tras de mí, cobijé mi cuerpo y aquel viejo y roto ciervo de felpa que vela mis noches fue el único testigo del lacrimoso torrente que desbordé esa noche.

De niño tenía muchos conceptos de mi viejo—: flojo, sabio, cauto, pero de hombres mujeriego e infiel, capaz de herir profundamente a mamá no podría siquiera imaginarlo. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

Tiempo después, la respuesta llegó a mí, envuelta en una hermosa, dulce y bajita castaña de ojos hermosos, cargando una niña en sus brazos y dos revoltosos mocosos a su lado.

Es de conocimiento popular las capacidades intelectuales de mi padre. Su inteligencia le precede. Sin embargo, su talón de Aquiles recae en el área sentimental, específicamente la conyugal; sin duda, tomar como amante a una mujer con tres críos a la cola, y peor aún, desposarla, es lo más estúpido visto jamás. Si a eso le agregamos que los cuido como si fuesen propios, la situación no es que mejora mucho que digamos.

 **Fin del flashback**

El cannabis ha hecho su efecto. Mi mente está menos congestionada. Sólo fumé lo suficiente para relajarme. No es mi intención viajar a las estrellas. Camino al sitio del conductor, abro lo puerta y con medio cuerpo afuera estiro mi mano hasta alcanzar la guantera para guardar el resto de hierba. « ¡Imbécil!, era mejor ir directamente al asiento del copiloto y ahorrarme tanta incomodidad.» —pensé. — ¡Qué mierda!, ¡auch!—exclamo cuando algo choca contra mi culo y al intentar salir rápidamente del asiento choqueé mi cabeza el techo.

Una zapatilla femenina yace bajo mis pies, alzo mi cara para encontrarme a una rabiosa rubiecilla corriendo en estampida con un pie descalzo, con la mirada igual a la de un toro de lidia y a punto de derribarme como jugador de rugby. — ¡Te mataré, soquete!—gruñó a lo alto.

La amenaza se me hizo graciosa. Ella es delgada y pequeña no podría tirarme al suelo ni por asomo, a menos que…, como acto reflejo, cubro mi entrepierna antes que sea aplastada por la pezuña de aquel caucásico demonio. Estuve a segundos de tener pulverizada mi hombría.

Al ver su objetivo fallido, la rubia me atacó a manotazos. No fue difícil para mí tomarla de sus muñecas, arrastrando sus flacuchos brazos hacia arriba, mi otra mano la enredo a su cintura para girarla y someterla entre el coche y mi cuerpo.

Ella serpenteaba para zafarse, — ¡Quítate de encima, animal!—bufó. Hice caso omiso a su exigencia, por el contrario, me acerqué más casi hasta rozar nuestras ingles. Elevo mi rostro al mismo tiempo que ella levanta el suyo. Me mira desafiante. Altiva como guerrera valquiria.

Teniéndola tan cerca, al punto que nuestras exhalaciones se mezclan, detallo ese adolescente rostro que aún conserva rasgos aniñados.

Si los versos fuera lo mío diría que…, no se me ocurre nada porque esa mierda no es lo mío., pero puedo asegurar que la cría se convertirá en una adulta muy linda, incluso cuando era aquella mocosa vestida con trajecitos cargados de holanes, zapatillas de charol, mofletes rellenos y peinado a cuatro coletas; todo el que conocía a _Suna hime_ , como la apodan mi padre y consanguíneos, le profesaban un sinfín de halagos, su _club de fans_ aumentaba si sonreía, aún si en aquel entonces le faltase uno que otra pieza dental. Tan inocente acto le valía echarse a todo el mundo al bolsillo, pero sin lugar a dudas, su mejor atributo son ese par de grandes ojos en verde laguna. «Se le han oscurecido con los años, más eso no le resta belleza.»

Sus orbes poseen ese _je ne sais quoi_ que te embrujan, te cautivan como el cántico de las sirenas a sumergirse en ellos. Si los ves con detenimiento, —«como yo lo hago ahora»— no logras descifrar si son verdes o azules, y que me condenen si no son los ojos más bellos que he visto. Sobresalen no sólo por su color sino por su tamaño. Grandes y almendrados. Más bonitos que los índigos de Ino, los jades de Sakura o los grisáceos de Hinata.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tengo un circo en la cara o qué?—inquirió la rubia acabando por completo con mis absurdos pensamientos. —Sofoqué una palabrota— Me cae que entrenas para arruinar el momento, ¿verdad?—balbuceé.

—No me gustan que me miren así.

— ¿así cómo?... ¿Sabes qué?, no me interesa. —acoté. —Súbete al auto para largarnos de una buena vez.

—A mí no me des órdenes.

—No empieces, ¿sí?

— ¿O qué?—retó la rubiecilla con ceja arqueada y barbilla elevada.

Todo ápice de cordura en mi sistema se fue al caño. Esta niña tiene la habilidad de sacarme de mis casillas con solo el chasquido de sus dedos. Sin pensarlo y tan cliché como cualquier película moja bragas, levanté a _pelos de elote,_ agachando mi cuerpo para posicionar el suyo sobre mi hombro. La endemoniada adolescente no tardo en atacarme con su patética imitación de boxeadora. Di pasos grandes puesto que ella se movía de un lado a otro y temía que cayera de culo contra la lastrada callejuela, abrí con dificultad la puerta del copiloto, metiendo a la rabiosa chiquilla a duras penas. — ¡Quietecita!—musito mientras saco ágilmente las llaves del coche para presionar el seguro automático antes que ella salga de este. Rodeo el capó introduciendo las llaves en el llavín, veo que batalla para abrir su puerta, me introduzco en el coche para encenderlo, anticipando cualquier cosa que tenga en mente aquella blonda cabeza. Acelero.

.

.

.

Llegamos a la boca de entrada de la interestatal, sigue sin hablarme, lleva su mirada perdida en el paisaje, palmeando sus manos sobre el chasis, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que había sintonizado en la radio,—al menos debo alabar su buen gusto musical— sino el recorrido sería más aburrido que una velorio. De pronto la veo olfatear el aire, rastreando el aroma de algo. — ¿Qué es ese olor?—sondeó.

— ¿Qué olor? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿No lo hueles?, es como…, como ha césped quemado. ¡Sí, eso!

Por poco y se me desorbitan los ojos. —«Se había percatado.»— La pequeña rubia se acercó a olfatearme como sabueso. — ¡está impregnado en tu camisa!, ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos?— Salivé de forma espesa, mis manos resbalan en el manubrio y el corazón se me agita con una dosis de nervios y una pizca del casi desaparecido efecto del porro. —Soy alérgico al polvo de la tierra. — respondí sin dejar de ver hacia el frente.

—A mí no me engañas ¿eh?, mi nariz es muy sensitiva, es igual al hedor impregnado en los baños públicos del viejo galpón donde fue el concierto del rapero _Bad dog,_ ¡Ya sé que es!—la rubia giró a verme con una indescifrable mirada entre espanto, asombro y sagacidad. —Acaso… ¿fumas hierba?—reflexionó.

Palidecí, juro que así fue, ahora me amenazará con decirle a mi padre y si él lo comprueba me pondrá de patitas en la calle. No es que le tema a vivir solo. Lo hago desde que soy un chiquillo. Sólo que si eso sucede mi plan se complicaría. — ¿Tú como sabes de esas cosas?, ¿Es que consumes marihuana, niñita?

—No. —confesó sin duda y restándole importancia con un movimiento de hombros. — ¿pero creo que tú sí?— agregó.

— ¿Y qué si lo hago?—« ¡mierda!» fue una pésima elección de palabras. Estar a la defensiva es la principal señal de que alguien anda en malos pasos, para colmo, lo hice ante la emperatriz de la manipulación.

—Con que sí, ¿eh?, —chistó con sorna. — ¡Detén el coche inmediatamente!—chilló.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero ser víctima en una colisión vehicular ocasionado por un tarado bajo los efectos de un esturpecfacciente.

— En primer lugar es, _estupefaciente;_ y en segundo, ¡relájate!, no fumé mucho, solo unas cuantas caladas que me ayudan a tolerar tu nivel de histeria.

— ¡Ahora!—demandó.

— ¡Oye, tranquila!, —acoté. —Te propongo algo. Estacionaré el coche para que compruebes que estoy limpio y después nos marcharemos, ¿vale?— La rubia me arrojó una mirada inquisidora. — ¡Es eso o caminas!—le amenacé. — Meditó la sugerencia por un minuto eterno, — ¡Me parece razonable!—sentenció.

.

.

.

— ¿No me acusarás con mi padre o sí?— osé en preguntar, quitando un instante mi vista del frente para enfocarla en ella.

La rubia exhaló con fastidio antes de responder. —No si te portas bien conmigo.

Sonreí mientras negaba divertidamente. — Cuándo me lo propongo soy un chico muy bueno—musito guiñándole un ojo, pero la boba parece no entender porque ladeo su cabeza y sus ojos se achicaron en señal de duda.

Coloco mis ojos en blanco. —«en definitiva _Suna hime_ es todavía muy pollita.»— ¿Cómo está eso de que fuiste a un concierto de esa índole?—señalé.

El semblante de la rubia se decoloró. — Si te lo cuento, ¿prometes no decírselo a mamá?

—Tú me guardas un secreto. Yo guardo el tuyo. Estamos a mano, ¿no?

— ¡Creo que sí!—soltó. — ¡Aquí voy!, fue hace un año, tuve que darle una "mentirita blanca" a mamá porque obviamente no me dejaría ir a un lugar así.

—Por difícil que parezca debo estar de acuerdo con tu madre. Ese no es un ambiente para ti.

— ¿Por qué te es difícil estar de acuerdo con mamá?

Resoplé con fastidio y arrepentimiento una vez terminado dicho comentario.— ¡Es un decir! ¡Continúa!

—Le inventé que debía quedarme a dormir en casa de los Hyūga para terminar un prototipo de motor que habíamos inventado en clase de robótica. Los chicos y yo teníamos todo planeado.

—Cada quién le diría a sus padres que se quedaría dormir en una respectiva casa, y como nuestros padres se conocen entre sí, confiaron ciegamente en sus querubines, sin siquiera llamar a corroborar lo dicho por ustedes. — interrumpí.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Esa mentira es una vieja confiable. Lo increíble es que los padres de la actualidad sigan cayendo en ella.

— ¡Pues sí!, en verdad no mentí del todo porque debíamos exponer nuestro proyecto en la feria científica, solo que lo habíamos acabado semanas atrás. Kon consiguió las entradas con un revendedor que ni se inmutó en pedir nuestras identificaciones.

Era su única función en la ciudad y Kon moría por verlo en escena. Es su cantante favorito y era su cumpleaños así que, Hanabi y yo juntamos nuestras mesadas para comprarle el boleto como obsequio. Lo que no imaginamos es que iba haber una redada policiaca. Por suerte Naruto y Sasuke llegaron en plena requisa y nos sacaron por una salida lateral.

— ¡Esos dos! —siseo.

— ¡Son geniales!, fue una lata soportar sus reprimendas, sobretodo la discusión entre Naruto y Konohamaru, luego la de Sasuke y Naruto porque el Uchiha mandó a callar al Uzamaki mayor; pero lo bueno fue que prometieron no delatarnos siempre y cuando no lo volviéramos hacer. ¡Fin de la historia!—chilló.

—Eres una completa diablilla, Temari.

El trayecto de regreso a casa no tuvo nada de monótono porque a la rubia le dio por corear canciones de los _Akatsuki_ , malogrando las notas altas y desafinando en otra más, causándome risas que debí sofocar o moriría en manos de la admiradora número uno de Hitachi Uchiha.. Enviándonos solapadamente algunas miradas en complicidad.

Hubo un momento en el que ella sonrió abiertamente. Descolocándome. —Hace tiempo ya que no te veía sonreír así. — sinceré provocándole un sonrojo. Noté que ella abrió su boca para decir algo, pero debí interrumpirla para llevar mi mano al bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y sacar mi móvil, el cuál vibraba notificando una entrada de mensaje. — ¡ _Hola, guapo!, ¿estarás libre el fin de semana?, tengo muchas ganas de verte, necesito que vengas y me fo_ …—cerré el audio antes de que aquella problemática mesera terminara la frase. Erróneamente presioné el botón de escucha y del mismo nervio se me dificultó cortar el mensaje, más cuando noté el rostro descompuesto de la rubia a mi lado.

— ¡Lo siento por eso!— me excusé.

—Es la Tetanic, ¿verdad?—interrumpió.

Me enfurecí al instante. —No la llames así, niñita.

— ¿Es tu novia?

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Soy adulto y hago con mi vida lo que me venga en gana.

—Así que sí lo es, ¿eh?

—Sí. Es mi chica, ¿y qué?— nunca pensé soltar esa clase de blasfemia a los cuatro vientos. Por poco y vómito ante mi verborrea, pero los absurdos reclamos de la enana me tenían al borde.

La rubia formó una "O" con sus labios. — ¡Nada!, solo quería que fueses hombre y lo admitieras. —siseó aunque su tono de voz era un tanto venenoso.

— ¡Pues ya lo sabes!

Ella asintió antes de izar la manija para salir del coche, abrió la misma, pero antes de bajar, giró a verme—: ¿podrías aclararme algo?

La verdad me extraño que de un pronto a otro su expresión facial estuviese más tranquilo, libre da gesticulación alguna. Asentí en respuesta.

— ¿Por qué es que los hombres les fascinan las mujeres con pechos grandes?

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué preguntarías algo así? ¿Por qué querrías saberlo?

—Porque quiero, ¡responde!

Había vuelto a ser la misma chiquilla exigente y malcriada. —Porque son de gran estímulo. —su entrecejo se arrugó al no comprender. — Resople colocando mis ojos en blanco. — Estimulan los sentidos: oral, visual y táctil; y antes de que inicies una rabieta, daré por finalizada la clase gratuita de sexualidad porque no me interesa provocarte un trauma con detalles sórdidos, si fueses un chico las cosas sería distintas, aparte del hecho que si tus hermanos se enteran me despellejan como marrano. ¿Comprendes?

La pequeña rubia me miró con desgano mordiendo su labio inferior. — ¡Tarado!— masculló antes de salir azotando la puerta del _Vocho_. Salí tras ella, exigiría una explicación al respecto, pero fuimos interceptados por la víbora.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de tirar las puertas?—hablo la mujer con los brazos en jarra y su ceja arqueada con frustración.

— ¡Perdón, mami! Voy de prisa, necesito hacer _pis_. —se excusó para librarse del regaño.

— ¡Detente ahí, jovencita!

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Madre nada!, puedes explicarme, ¿por qué traes ese humor?, y… ¿Por qué vienes sin un zapato?

La rubia no sabía que hacer. — ¿Cómo explicar que trató darle un zapatazo a su querido medio hermano?— No es extraño que aquella blonda cabeza reviente como piñata en cualquier momento. Desde aquí se escuchan los engranajes de su cerebro maquinar algún pretexto a gran velocidad. Sin hallar nada todavía.

—Yo puedo responder eso. —interrumpí.

El reemplazo de mamá me miró con expresión tranquila. Esa que colocan las madres previo a enviarte pon un tubo. —Sin ánimos de ser grosera, Shika kun, pero prefiero oír la versión de boca de mi hija.

No tuve más opción que respetar su decisión y retroceder sobre mis pasos para ir en busca de mis pertenencias al coche. — ¿Bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto, jovencita?—fue lo último que captaron mis oídos. No estaba interesado en tirarme ese rollo, la sola idea de que el oji verde diablillo pasara vergüenzas por ser amonestada ante mí me causaba escozor; pasé esa etapa, sé lo que es creerte _una coca – cola en el desierto_ y te aterricen de a golpe contra el suelo. Empeora si te reprenden frente a tus amigos y los padres gozan verte sufrir delante de desconocidos. Son especialistas en ello.

Saqué mi móvil para revisar la bandeja, preguntándome ¿cómo la _bartender_ consiguió mi número?, eso me pasa por repetir sexo con ella, la mayor parte del tiempo es así, las mujeres tergiversan todo, pero como en época de guerra cualquier agujero en trinchera, pues la volví a buscar, admito que la chica se mueve bien, se apunta a cualquier desastre y chupa pollas con tal maestría que sientes que el alma se te escapa con cada succión.

Oteé al exterior justamente dónde dos féminas discuten. La adulta riñe mientras que la menor se muestra cabizbaja y en silencio, entregándole en cámara lenta el móvil. —Ve haz lo que tengas que hacer y regresas. —Bufó la mayor. —Te entregué un auto pulcro, lo devuelves igual.

—Tengo tarea.

—La harás en cuanto termines lo que te ordené. Nada de permisos de salida por el fin de semana, y tengo confiscada tú _laptop_ por si crees que chatearás con tu amigos durante tu castigo. Tú misma te lo buscaste, tu padre paga un dineral en colegiatura como para que estés de rebelde saltándote clases.

—Sí, mami—respondió para salir como duendecillo escapista rumbo al interior de la casa. Cuando noté que la pequeña rubia atravesaba el umbral de la puerta, bajé del añero Wolsvagen bordeándolo hasta encontrarme frente a frente con su dueña. — Siento que tuvieras que presenciar esto, Shikamaru. —se disculpó Karura.— Esta niña acabará conmigo. —musitó. Me abstuve a seguir con la nada interesante plática, así que, solo sonreí cansina y ladinamente en respuesta.

— ¡Se llama adolescencia, mujer!— acotó mi padre quién venía rumbo a nosotros. —es normal, pronto se le pasará.

—He sobrevivido a dos chavales que no lo pensaban dos veces para meterse en problemas, —meditó — con ella es distinto, siempre ha sido reservada es sus cosas aunada a una volatilidad heredada…— enmudeció unos segundos—es una bomba de tiempo, una que cuando detone arrasará por completo con su onda expansiva, y esa idea no me gusta en absoluto.

— ¡Exageras, cariño!—señaló mi viejo. —verás que en cuanto le interese un chico su carácter mejorará.

— ¡Ojalá cielo, ojalá!

Mi progenitor sonrió antes de besar la mejilla cubierta maquillaje de su mujer. — ¡Andando!— pronunció papá, tomándola de la mano para encaminarla a su coche y abrirle la puerta. —Llegaremos tarde, si no vas a estar en casa, procura llevar llave o dormirás afuera si es que ya no tenías en mente hacerlo. —avisó con suspicacia.

El eco de su conversación aún calaba en mi mente. Temari es una caja de Pandora. Un enigma difícil de descifrar. Una _agazapada_ que demuestra ser alguien que realmente no es. Un ángel que estoy dispuesto a corromper. Un diamante en bruto y bélico el cual puliré hasta que la bruja vea hechos realidad sus temores. La rubia solo necesita un ínfimo incentivo para descarriarse. « ¡Y yo se lo daré!»

Decidí hacer la acción del día, arrastré la manguera para regar agua sobre la carrocería del ochentero auto. Es bien conocido en la "familia" que para Karura ese _vocho_ es su más preciada pertenencia. Nunca quiso deshacerse de él, tiene un valor sentimental, simboliza todas las peripecias económicas que debió pasar para comprarlo, ahorrando cada centavo ganado como niñera y repartiendo periódicos en su juventud. Hace años decidió darle una _manita de gato,_ ahora es un clásico a toda regla. Un elegante vejete que roba miradas de peatones y conductores. Extraños le han ofrecido buen billete por él, declina con un rotundo _no_. Kankuro y Gaara lo despreciaron en su momento, estaba viejo y abandonado, siendo la incubadora de muchos ácaros en la cochera; ahora pugnan por ser su futuro dueño, pero me da la impresión que la señora tiene alguien más en mente, ese alguien que en su niñez lo tomaba como guarida personal al jugar a las escondidillas.

Entre lustrar y encerar, cavilé de muchas cosas, en otras desvarié sobre sinsentidos. No entiendo los cambios abruptos de humor que padece la rubia. Por ratos está pensativa, otras veces risueña para en instantes caer en un estado iracundo. Acomodo todo y me dispongo a subir a mi cuarto para darme un buen y merecido duchazo. Subo la escalinata tranquilamente, el cuarto de invitados me saluda de entrada, les siguen las antiguas habitaciones de Kankuro y Gaara, la mía y por último la de Temari, en el ala opuesta está la enorme habitación de papá y su mujer, abarca prácticamente cada extremo e incluye jacuzzi y me produce arcadas el solo imaginar lo que ese par hace en él. Recorro el pasadizo, cuando me dispuse abrir la puerta de mi habitación, percibo el estribillo de una canción que me gusta bastante, _breaking the law_ en aquel estero color rosa, me asomo para encontrarme a la rabiosa, con un pantaloncillo corto y un _top deportivo_ cubriendo sus pechos, estaba ida, detallando su cuerpo reflejado en el espejo.

Como por arte de magia, el encanto se rompe y ella corretea hasta su cajonera para sacar dos pares de calcetines arrollados, vuelve al espejo e introduce las prendas dentro de su _top_ para simular unas tetas más rellenas. Gira sobre su eje. De un perfil a otro. Notando la gran diferencia que da su aspecto físico si se suma tallas a las copas del sostén.

La rubia aparenta ser aguerrida e inquebrantable, pero todo es una mampara para reguardar su vulnerabilidad. Resulto como cualquier puberta común y silvestre, llena de inseguridades.

¡Tonta!, —susurro adentrándome a mi dormitorio. —si supiera que muchos hombres preferimos las nalgas a las ubres. ¡Un culo, no una calabaza desproporcionada!, un par de glúteos prietos, tersos y en su lugar, que te inviten a estampar tu mano en ellos hasta enrojecerlos. Una retaguardia que robe suspiros, misma que ella posee y no se da por enterada, y de la cuál debe sentirse orgullosa.

.

.

.

Después de una refrescante ducha, salí del tocador en busca de mi desodorante a la mesa de noche, con una toalla arrollada a mi cadera y un sinfín de gotas escurriendo por mi cuerpo. Estaba en la labor de secar mi cabello cuando algo en el exterior llamó mi atención. Cubeta en mano la rubiecilla se disponía hacer lo ordenado por su madre, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse el coche como recién salido de agencia. Lo miró con incredulidad. Oteó de un lado a otro para dar con el causante de tal milagro, sin un resultado positivo. Un chispazo llegó a su cabeza y elevó su verde mirada al balcón de mi habitación, me escabullí detrás de la cortina antes de que me viera. Levantó sus hombros en señal de despreocupación y tomó camino de regreso.

Llamó a mi puerta, pero no le abrí, me quedé ahí quieto para que creyera que estaba dormido. Supongo que se cansó porque sus nudillos dejaron de taladrar la madera. Minutos más tarde, un trozo de papel fue deslizado por la rendija. Esperé a que su remitente se apártese para recogerla del suelo, abrirla y leerla. " _Vi la sombra ir y venir así que sé que no estás dormido, no sé qué te llevó a no abrir o hacer lo que hiciste, pero de todos modos, ¡gracias!"_ — ¡Tonta!, volví a susurrarle a la nada, con esta nota escrita en una hoja perfumada y decorada con estrellas queda en evidencia cuan infantil es aún la pequeña fierecilla.

* * *

¡Oh! la terrible adolescencia y los cambios hormonales, físicos y emocionales. Aquí les dejo una pequeña muestra de las rabietas típicas de esa etapa de la vida. Asimismo, plasmé una Temari insegura, como cualquier mujer, como cualquier jovencita; un Shikamaru que deja mucho que desear, y a Karura como una madre tradicional.

Infinito agradecimiento a Karitnis-san, Alexein- Kluk, Roronoa saki y Anita Nara, por siempre apoyarme.

Espero como siempre este capítulo sea de su agrado. Si tienen el gusto de plasmar sus sugerencias u opiniones, sean libres de hacerlo. Aquellos que solo lo leerán, gracias por ello, ese simple hecho me llena de felicidad. Con esto me retiro deseándoles una excelente semana y que la luz de todo lo divino guíe siempre su camino.¡see ya!

P.s. Para el próximo camino subiré el nivel del salseo (ya lo verán) ;)

Calabaza: Es un tipo de vegetal, también se le conoce como auyama o ayote.


	13. Chapter 12 Reencuentro con el pasado

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Abro mis ojos con dificultad, los malditos rayos del sol chocan en mi cara, olvidé cerrar bien las persianas, siento mi boca pastosa, saco mi desnudez de las cobijas y coloco mi culo en el borde de la cama. Dos de mis dedos se deslizan a mis sienes cuando a estás les da por martillar mi cerebro hasta casi perforarlo, mi habitación da vueltas, algo sube por mi esófago, salgo disparado al tocador para devolver el estómago, mi garganta arde con el paso de aquella asquerosa y maloliente expulsión. Son el nefasto recuerdo de la _peda_ que me monté anoche.

Elevo mi vista para notar mí demacrado, ojeroso y lagañoso rostro mañanero. Luzco como la mierda, mi pelo está enmarañado, dándome una apariencia más a rastafari que mohicano. Abro el grifo del lavamos, empozo algo de agua para lavar mi cara, tal acción parece no solo refrescar mi piel sino que también mi memoria.

Flashes de la noche anterior bombardean mi mente. Música a volumen discreto ameniza la pequeña fiesta privada, tres botellas de distintos licores, botanas, líneas de cocaína y otras sustancias alucinógenas yacen en el mesón de la cocina del hogareño apartamento. Mi memoria cambia el escenario por otra más candente. Dos pares de manos acarician mi abdomen, dos bocas succionan cada una de mis tetillas. Dos húmedas lenguas lamen la longitud de mi miembro al mismo tiempo y en un ritmo acompasado.

Beso a la rubia.

Beso a la morena.

Ambas se besan.

Ambas me besan a la vez.

Un par de hermosas chicas hacen el amor frente a mí. Sentado en un sillón, me dedico a verlas darse placer. —Soy el único espectador de tan erótica escena. — Gimen y unen sus vaginas en una tijereta que las lleva al orgasmo, llevándose de paso el mío.

Una torcida sonrisa de suficiencia se coló en mi boca al rememorar todo aquello. Hacer un trío. Estar en medio de dos chicas es la jodida fantasía sexual de cualquier hombre.

Satisfacerlas.

Que te satisfagan.

No es mi primera vez en uno, más sí es el primero donde soy el único varón involucrado. — Si incluyera gemelas hubiese sido la cereza del pastel, pero no siempre se tiene lo que se desea.

Los vestigios de lo acontecido anoche se aclaran cada vez un poco más. Estaba aburrido en mi habitación y haciendo _zapping_ televisivo. Escasos veinte minutos antes de la hora pactada, Neji avisa por el chat grupal que no podrá ir, y así sucesivamente fueron cancelando uno a uno. Tomé la iniciativa de ir por unas cervezas al bar donde trabaja la rubia; con la firme intención de encamarla nuevamente.

Es buena en lo que hace. Atiende su clientela a cuerpo de rey, gana con méritos cada centavo de su propina. Apenas me vio llegar, deslizó mi cerveza favorita por la barra hacia mí, conversaba a ratos conmigo, salimos al parqueo por un par de cigarrillos, y fue allí donde ella propuso tener una cogida casual después de salir del trabajo.

Ni de chiste pensé que su novia aparecería en el local, menos aún que la platinada la convenciera de hacerme participe en su noche pasional. Jamás hubiese creído que aquella despampanante trigueña que se abrió paso entre la multitud, robándose las miradas de los ahí reunidos, dejándolos con la baba caída o verdes de envidia; era la pareja de la rubia. Cada que Trinity mencionaba a su novia, me daba la idea de una mujer con pose masculina, —la estereotipé vilmente — casi caigo de espaldas cuando aquella deidad caminó directamente hacia la barra con sus oscuros ojos puestos en un punto fijo hasta estampar su carmines labios contra los púrpura de la rubia.

«— ¿Así que eres, Shikamaru? Iré al grano. Sé que te acuestas con mi mujer, soy consciente de sus necesidades y se las respeto. Además, a las dos nos gusta diversificar la temática en la alcoba. Ella alaba tu rendimiento, bien, es hora de confirmar o derogar su objetividad. Pasaremos un buen rato. Los tres. Si efectivamente resultas ser un buen amante y logras convencerme, pueda que seas invitado nuevamente. Eres atractivo. A simple vista se ve que gozas de buena salud. Servirás para nuestros propósitos.»—recordé que espetó la peli negra.

Y así fue… —me rifé el pellejo con cada estocada. Saciaría el deseo de ambas chicas o moriría en el intento. —cuando me uní al festín, la morena estaba acostada sobre el colchón con las piernas abiertas y la cabeza de la rubia entre ellas practicándole un oral intercalado con la intromisión de un dildo de velocidades mientras yo le destrozaba el culo. Luego se turnaron y fue el momento de penetrar el agujero pequeño de la piel canela. —Debo rendirle mis respetos a la rubia por tan exquisito gusto con las féminas. La de ojos achocolatados en un completo _bomboncito_ de más de treinta años. —Las dos son insaciables. Me follé a una, luego a la otra.

Hicieron una pose tan pornosa que me fascinó. La rubia se subió sobre su chica, tomando la misma posición de cuatro patas, ambas dejaron sus traseros suspendidos en el aire- Podía apreciar claramente sus entrepiernas. Brindándome en charola de plata cuatro agujeros para que yo haga con ellos lo que me plazca, —y lo hice— escupí un poco de saliva en la palma de mi mano y con ella lubricar mi miembro. Tomé mi pene y lo hundí en una, lo saque y lo llevé a la otra vagina. Repitiendo la acción con una, después con la otra. Estaba jodidamente exhausto. Jodidamente sudado. Jodidamente enorgullecido de mí mismo por mantener el asta firme a pesar de haber consumido cuanto brebaje y droga me ofreciesen.

La orgía acabo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, —al menos fueron condescendientes de mi ardua labor y me permitieron dormir un rato. Cuando desperté cada una dormía tranquilamente sobre mi pecho — antes partir, repetimos la acción, esta vez en la ducha, culminó con una magnífica eyaculación en cada una de sus bocas.

Salgo del mundo de los recuerdos, con el ego henchido y una problemática erección a la que debía atender cuanto antes.

.

.

.

Termino de ducharme. Voy de regreso a mi recamara a ciegas y por inercia. Tallo mis ojos con vehemencia, pero no me dejan de escocer. Para rematar, la maldita toalla se desliza de mi cintura y por poco voy dar al suelo cuando uno de mis pies se enredó en la tela. — ¡Mierda!—mascullo.

— ¡Esa boca muchacho!—regaña una ronca voz. — ¿Te cayó champú en los ojos?—pregunta papá.

—Sí. —afirmo al mismo tiempo que llevo mis manos a cubrir mis partes nobles. No es de mi agrado estar desnudo ante él.

— ¡Te ayudo!— exclama.

—No. Sí, ¿Podrías alcanzarme las gotas para los ojos que están en el botiquín, por favor?

El inconfundible olor del _after shave_ de mi viejo se cuela en mi nariz y junto a su calor corporal, me anuncian que ha pasado a mi lado para adentrarse al baño. Aprovecho para guiarme con mis brazos extendidos, choco con el borde de mi cama y me apresuro a sentarme en ella y rápidamente poner las sábanas sobre mi masculinidad.

Papá se acerca hasta quedar frente a mí. — ¿Se te olvida que te sostuve desnudo entre mis brazos el día que viniste la mundo? ¿Qué limpié tu trasero de niño?, ¡déjate de tonterías!, ambos tenemos lo mismo aunque por lo visto se desarrolló más en ti que en mí. —señala rascándose la nuca y con su rostro sonrojado.

Ese es mi padre, un hombre con una facilidad de palabra insuperable, —capaz de convencer a una monja de hacerse puta si se lo propone, pero su cerebro hace corto circuito cuando se trata de expresar sus sentimientos; ese tema es su acabose y lo convierten en un cavernícola de la era actual.

—Créeme cuando te digo que no tienes **nada** de qué acomplejarte. —continuó mi padre con su verborrea. Provocando que un mañoso como yo, desee que la tierra se abra y se lo trague, empeora al notar el énfasis acentuado en la palabra " **nada** ".

Que una mujer vanaglorie el tamaño de tu pene o enaltezca tu rendimiento en la cama, se siente jodidamente bien, pero que tu muy nervioso padre lo haga, es una experiencia espeluznante, más si la última vez que te vio sin ropa apenas te estaba cambiando la voz y tenías dos que tres vellos púbicos.—en verdad, Shikamaru. Has crecido bien y…

— ¡Ya me ha quedado claro, papá!— le interrumpí antes que alguno de los dos muriese de un infarto. Él, asintió aliviado. —Levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos. —solicitó y obedecí. — Dos gotas de aquel líquido se escurren sobre mis córneas. Mitigando el ardor. — ¿Mejor?—quiso saber.

— ¡Sí, gracias!, ¿Qué haces acá?—acoté.

—Te traje unos analgésicos. Tus arcadas se escucharon desde el otro lado de la ciudad., ¿Bebiste ayer?

«Bebí, me drogué y forniqué.»—pensé. Entendí que era absurdo pretender engañar al viejo. Es demasiado astuto como para dejarse embaucar. —Sí. No medí mi forma de beber anoche y hoy tengo una resaca de los mil demonios.

—Pasarse de tragos a cualquiera le sucede, pero todos los fines de semana ya es costumbre y tener un hijo alcohólico realmente crispa mis nervios. —«aquí viene la retahíla, ese es el fastidio de regresar a vivir casa con tu padre.»— debes moderar tu comportamiento, este no es un hotel o tu apartamento. Hay reglas en esta casa y lo sabes. —Exhaló como analizando lo que iba decir. —Las cosas hoy en día han cambiado, primero se acuestan y después se preguntan el nombre, espero que te dé la cabeza para cuidarte no solo de darme un nieto sino también de enfermedades, dime, ¿Lo haces? ¿Te proteges cada que intimas con una mujer?

Rasqué mi cabeza con la tensión a flor de piel. Me molesta ser regañado como si aún fuese un niño pequeño, — ¡Oye, papá!, es algo incómodo hablar de esto contigo. Fue embarazoso a los trece sigue siéndolo a los veintes; entiendo que te preocupes y para tu tranquilidad. Sí. Uso profilácticos siempre que…intimo.

Agita su cabeza en afirmación. —Perdona si te incómodo con lo que estoy por preguntarte, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de hablar al respecto. —arrugue mi entrecejo al no entender a qué se refiere. Lo veo dudar. Rascar nuevamente la parte trasera de su cuello y mirar a todo lado. — ¿Qué quieres saber, papá?— le apremio a formular su pregunta.

Exhala con nervios. Inhala fuertemente. —Tú…—«repite la acción respiratoria»— tú… ya sabes…—el misterio me está matando— te gustan las mujeres, juegas ambos bandos o…

Mis cejas se le elevaron hasta formar un arco perfecto. — ¡No soy gay, papá!—chillé.

— ¡Permíteme tener mis dudas!, No es para que te pongas a la defensiva, Shikamaru. No voy a juzgar tus inclinaciones. Eres mi hijo y respetaré tus preferencias, pero necesitaba salir de dudas. Nunca me has presentado una novia o siquiera mencionar una chica.

—Es porque no estoy interesado en centrar cabeza. Tengo mis asuntos con chicas, pero son estrictamente sexuales.

— ¡Santo Jesús!

— ¡Oh, vamos papá!, no me dirás que no hiciste tus cosas de joven.

—Bueno, sí, pero fui un caballero con ellas. Las respeté hasta donde me lo permitieron. ¡Mira!, en mi época…

 _Intimar,_ qué palabra tan mierda. —comencé a cavilar mientras veo gesticular a mi padre sin prestar cuidado a lo que dice. Era mejor desvariar que soportar una historia de su juventud.

Yo llamo las cosas tal y como son. Follar, coger, fornicar, echar un polvo; esa es la forma correcta de llamar a lo que hago cada que me meto entre las piernas de una mujer. Sin embargo, recordé que no estoy conversando con alguno de mis amigos, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por corregir mi vocabulario, de haber soltado una de esas joyitas verbales mi padre me habría partido la cara o pude haberle provocado un _patatús_ y no es mi intensión quedarme huérfano.

Él fue criado con otros principios. —misma educación que pretendió enseñarme, pero me emancipé antes de lograrlo. — Tiene una supuesta moral muy elevada y prefiero hacerme el desentendido porque de lo contrario, puede ser contraproducente para mis planes.

Además, no es que me acueste con niñas buenas que hay que despegar de las faldas de sus madres, así que desde mi desvirgamiento (1) con una mujer que ya no ovulaba, y la primera vez que follé con Trinity, creo que han sido las únicas ocasiones en que he montado a pelo, en todas las demás me he forrado hasta las amígdalas y sino porto preservativos pues toca hacer solo sexo oral.

Esa vez con la rubia me tranquilizó verla ingerir una píldora del día siguiente. La sola idea de embarazar a una chica por calenturiento me pone los pelos de punta. Que una desconocida lleve a mi hijo en su vientre y venga a joder mi vida con demandas por pensión alimentaria o pretenda con ello amarrarme, no está en mi lista de deseos por cumplir.

El practicarme la vasectomía ha surcado mi mente, y es increíblemente extraño retroceder el casete de mi memoria y recordar que de niño añoraba formar una familia. Eran pensamientos inmaduros y lejanos que me dan ganas de viajar en el tiempo para coscorronear a mi yo del pasado. No es que me disgustan los niños, al menos no los ajenos y de convivencia máxima de treinta minutos, simplemente no me veo calentando biberones o cambiándole el pañal sucio a una rechoncha, llorona y babeante réplica mía a escala.

— ¿Entendido hijo?—musitó papá, espero y no se dé cuenta que no presté atención al sermón que me había dado. — ¡Más claro ni el agua!—respondo.

—Creo que es todo, solo ten en mente que aquí también viven dos mujeres. Una de ellas está con las hormonas aceleradas. Es una etapa crucial de su vida donde toma como ejemplo a seguir a cualquiera que le preste un mínimo de importancia. Ella cree haber experimentado lo suficiente. Es como una esponjita que absorbe todo lo que le muestren y la cordura siempre debe prevalecer en el adulto.

—Shikaku. Shikamaru. Temari, ¡Hora de desayunar!—vocifera Karura desde la cocina. Papá se levanta como resorte, camina unos centímetros antes girar el pomo de la puerta al mismo tiempo que gira su cabeza hacia mí. — ¡Fue bueno hablar contigo muchacho!, y vístete o cogerás un resfriado. —musita con esa sonrisa característica de los Nara para luego desaparecer por el pasillo.

.

.

.

Diez minutos después bajé sintiéndome más persona. —«El analgésico había hecho su milagro»— la mesa estaba abarrotada de viandas. Tomé asiento y alargué mi mano para alcanzar el recipiente con zumo de naranja, pero un dulce manotazo brindado por Karura evitó mis intenciones, provocándome extrañeza por su actitud.

— ¡Bebe esto mejor!—anunció. — Es jugo de tomate con apio. Te ayudara con la resaca—señaló guiñándome un ojo con picardía.

— ¡Gracias!—dije antes de dar un sordo al brebaje que caso devuelvo en una arcada.

—Al principio sabe horrible, pero te sentara bien en el estómago. Es una vieja receta bastante usada por los enguayabados allá en Suna. —añadió al ver mi cara de asco.

— ¡Buenos días! —canturrea la pequeña rubia escaneando a los dos adultos para después colocar sus ojos en mí para hacer un mueca que no sé si entender que es una sonrisa o no. — ¡Hola!—me saluda levantando su mano con desconfianza.

Levanto mi mano en respuesta mientras sorbo del rojizo jugo al que poco a poco le voy tomando gusto. — ¿Todo bien?—intento plantarle conversación, pero ella toma asiento al lado de su madre.

Ella asiente en afirmación y fue gracioso ver que el movimiento agitó coquetamente sus coletas.

Mientras desayunamos, disimuladamente la observo con detenimiento. De verdad que a la revoltosa rubia le está acentuando de maravilla su adolescencia. Ha sumado unos cuantos centímetros a su altura, está más delgada a excepción de sus mejillas que siempre han sido rollizas. La blusa colegial se entalla en las partes correctas de su menudo cuerpo. Evidenciando una estrecha cintura y unos pechos que a _ojo de buen cubero_ (2) le calculo una talla 34 copa B. La falda plegada y a cuadros del uniforme del instituto, le llega a la mitad del muslo, dejando a la intemperie dos piernas tonificadas, su piel es suave al tacto; lo comprobé hace dos días que me la eché al hombro. Su rostro de muñequita tiene algunos esporádicos barros, —normales a su edad—camuflados con leve maquillaje; sus ojos están decorados por cejas gruesas y pestañas tupidas, rasgos característicos de los descendientes de zonas desérticas; su boca cubierta de bálsamo y su cabello está perfectamente engominado haciendo imposible que una hebra escape.

No necesita aclarar que es una niña rica. Ella exuda prepotencia, calza zapatillas colegiales en negro estricto y reluciente. Usa perlas en sus orejas, pulsera con intrincado delicado en oro y manicura en rosa pálido.

Tiene elegantes portes, — «hasta que se enoja y saca al camionero reprimido que lleva en su interior.»—resulta divertido verla arrasar con todo lo servido en la mesa. Como una termita devora un panqueque untado de nutella, tiene en espera una copa de frutas con yogur, un vaso de zumo de naranja, y un plato con una tostada francesa, huevos revueltos y dos lascas de tocino tostado. A su madre le vendría siendo más económico comprarle de un metro más de tela para su corta falda que alimentarla. —«que aproveche ahora que puede comer hasta hartarse y no subir un kilo.»

Dejo de verla antes de ponerme en evidencia y me dedico a charlar de política con mi padre y tomar mi desayuno.

—Hoy es tu cita con el ortodontista, ya solicité tu permiso de salida en rectoría. Debes estar en la casetilla del guarda a las dos. Pasaré por ti a esa hora. —anunciaba Karura poniéndose de pie con los platos sus platos sucios y los de papá.

— No quiero ir. Convénsela ¡por favor!, Skika otōsan —chilló la rubia.

— ¡Es por tu bien, princesa!

La rubia le hizo un puchero. Es demasiado inmadura para entender que si mi padre se pone de su parte, traería a colación una discusión con su madre, —lo cual no me importa que suceda y vendría a ser muy conveniente— pero él es muy inteligente, no pondrá en su propia contra a su mujer. Sabe bien cuando apostarle a la fierecilla y cuando inclinar la balanza para apoyar a la zorra.

—Nada de manipulaciones, niña. ¡No te servirán!, ahora termina de arreglarte rápido que estás atrasando a Shika kun, él te llevará al instituto. —Ya sabes dónde están las llaves del coche, ¿cierto?—dirigió su pregunta hacia mí, sin darse cuenta que a su espalda, su retoño tenía los ojos también en mí solo que teñidos de amargura.

— ¿Por qué él?—inquirió la rubia, anunciando con ello, una rabieta mañanera.

—Porque Shikaku y yo debemos estar en nuestros respectivos trabajos lo más pronto posible, —mi padre entendió que también debía apresurarse y se levantó de su asiento cruzando tras de mí dándome unos golpes en el omoplato y pellizcándole un moflete cariñosamente a la rabiosa a manera de despido— además, tu colegio queda en dirección opuesta. ¡Déjate de majaderías!, ve a cepillarte los dientes, recoge tus cosas y alimenta tu mascota.

—Ya alimenté a Kamatari y también limpié la suciedad.

— ¡Me parece excelente, cariño!—acotó Karura, y así ambas se enrumbaron al segundo piso, dejándome solo en el comedor.

.

.

.

Presiono el claxon dos veces para apremiar a la revoltosa. Por fin sale dando doble paso a la cerradura, cargando en uno de sus hombros su mochila lila decorada con parches y la carpeta escolar cuya portada, es nada más y nada menos, que un descamisado _Itachi Uchiha_ con pose de _rock star_ en su brazo derecho. —creo que, sin temor a equivocarme, hasta sus bragas tiene la imagen del cantante. — ¡Deja de ser tan impaciente!—chilló azotando la puerta del coche al entrar.

—Terminarás destrozando el pobre auto parte por parte.

—No es justo que mi madre te dé el escarabajo y a mí no.

—Aprende a conducir como una persona normal y te lo dará. Así me ahorras el suplicio de verte. — espeté con una sonrisa ladina para que notase que le estoy gastando una broma. Ella me miró con una ceja arqueada. Le veo que quiere decir algo, pero las palabras no encuentran la salida. — Oye, gracias por lo de…

—No es que quiera arruinar este bello momento, pero si no nos apuramos te cerrarán el portón del instituto y yo debo hacer otras cosas. —interrumpí antes de que le diera un colapso al ver su orgullo mancillado por agradecerme. Sin más acelere.

.

.

.

— ¿Y te dices informático?—mofó la rubia. —En internet puedes hallar lo que sea que busques incluso de drogas por si no lo sabes.

— ¿No me digas?—ironizo.

— ¡Pues sí te digo!— Presiono el volante fuertemente y respiro contando hasta cien, analizando los pros y contras de ahorcar a esta escuincla. —Además las drogas están en todas partes incluso en el instituto. La mayoría de chicos lo hacen. Fuman en los sanitarios, en las zonas verdes o detrás del gimnasio. Los profesores saben bien quienes son y cuáles son sus escondites, pero se hacen de la vista gorda. Creo que se cansaron de atraparlos para que al día siguiente estén haciendo lo mismo. Otros chicos suben fotos drogándose a sus redes sociales, como si fuese lo más _cool_. —parloteó la rubia.

— ¿Qué prejuiciosa resultaste?, el hecho de que a alguien le guste despejar su mente de tanta mierda no quiere decir que sea exactamente un adicto. Tu misma acabas de decirlo, muchos lo hacen. Te aseguro que no solo el chico malo o el de los barrios bajos sino también los niños fresas, las chicas populares, el deportista destroza vírgenes, hasta el ñoño y el nerd. ¡No hay jerarquía en esto niñita! No te dejes llevar por las apariencias. —Sentencié.

Sus labios cargados de brillo se torcieron en una mueca. «Le había cerrado la boca y no tenía con qué contratacar.»— ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿solo fumas hierba o algo más?—soltó de buenas a primeras, con su delineada ceja arqueada en señal de victoria. Dejándome fuera de base por unos instantes. Formulando en mi cabeza una respuesta coherente que satisfaga la insaciable perspicacia de la rubia. — Hierba únicamente. Soy un consumidor casual no un adicto. —repliqué.

Aquellas verdes esferas se posicionaron en mí. Escudriñando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Ni parecido al primer día que le enseñé a conducir. Ese día colocaba sus ojos en cualquier parte menos en mí. Me bastaron unos minutos para comprender que su desasosiego se derivaba a que si me veía, la imagen de mi cuerpo desnudo se colaba fácilmente en su pervertida cabecita. Recuerdo que la encaré en broma y recibí una lluvia de manotazos de su parte, pero el rojo acentuado en su rostro la delataba aunque ella preferiría la guillotina antes de aceptar que era por eso.

— ¡Tienes razón!—rompe el silencio. — Garichú y Kanki lo hacen y no son adictos.

Retuve una risotada en mi boca o la rubia me asesinaría por "injuriar" a sus angelicales hermanos. —«Si supiera que esos dos son capaces de fuman hasta las copas de los árboles no estaría poniendo las manos en el fuego por ellos. Los Hermanos de la Arena hicieron estragos es su adolescencia. Rudos por excelencia. Fueron los más grandes _dealers_ de la secundaria. La temporada vacacional con su padre en Suna era sinónimo de traer provisiones alucinógenas de excelente calidad. La marihuana de la tierra del viento no tiene punto de comparación, por eso los cabrones arrollaban buen billete y vendían la mercancía en un santiamén. Y con ellos fumé mis primeros porros.»— ¿Cómo sabes que lo hacen?

—Porque los he visto, soquete. Cuando están en casa lo hacen mientras remojan sus pies en la alberca y la guardan en un oxidado latón de galletas sobre la repisa de la bodega.

— ¿La siguen guardando ahí?, ¡Qué básicos!

—Sí, pero yo la muevo de lugar para que mi madre no la encuentre. No quiero que se enoje y acabe prohibiéndoles volver. Cuando le llegaron los rumores que ellos tenían problemas con la droga…—la pequeña rubia mordió su labio inferior y silenció, agitando sus coletas en negación. — ¡Olvídalo!, no quiero hablar de ello.

No había que tener cinco dedos en la frente para saber que el asunto estuvo de la mierda. El solo semblante de la fierecilla lo decía todo. Hubo serios problemas mientras estuve ausente. Por fin estaban cayendo las caretas y se descubría que yo no era la única puta manzana podrida de esta falsa familia perfecta.

—Mamá encontró unas viejas revistas para caballeros y películas de contenido adulto. Fue en una navidad pasada. Fue al ático a sacar las cajas con decoraciones y el ciprés artificial, estaban guardadas en…

— ¡Tu casita de muñecas!—me adelanto a decir. — y diles _porno._

Sus mejillas se tornan coloradas revelando su inocencia. — ¿Siempre eres así de fresco para hablar?

— ¿Qué dije de malo?, es así como se les conoce: Por-no-gra-fía, no tengas miedo en decirlo. Además, macho que se respeta se la ha jalado en honor a una traviesa _conejita_. Es algo que viene de generación en generación, tu padre, mi padre incluso nuestros abuelos lo hicieron.

— ¡Eres un cerdo!

— Le decíamos _pornoteca._ El ático era nuestro discreto salón de pajas. —digo para enfadarla.

— ¡Quieres callarte, señor pervertido!

— ¡Ya - ya!, deja el drama, ¿quieres?—aúllo. — ¡Servida, señorita!—anuncio levantando mi barbilla para señalar la entrada del instituto.

La rubia toma el retrovisor para acomodarse el flequillo de su cabello antes de salir del coche. Veo que de su mochila cuelga un pompón en color lila y que los parches sobrepuestos hacen alusión de su banda favorita, otro del símbolo _Paz & Amor_, y que la caratula de su reloj de mano es un unicornio. —Temari, ¡por acá!—chilla agitando un brazo al aire una niña muy bonita que he de suponer es su amiga.

La ojiverde le devuelve el saludo con cariño. Iza su mochila. Gira a verme en mutismo total. —De nada… ¡tonta!—me adelanto a sus intenciones de agradecer, porque sé que para ella deberme un favor es casi peor que le diagnosticaran gonorrea.

Me saca la lengua como chiquilla malcriada. — ¡Soquete!—musita bajándose del auto. A unos pasos se encuentra de frente con su amiga quién de inmediato enrosca brazo con el de la rubia. No me pierdo detalle. Ambas van cuchicheando, y queda claro que es sobre mí porque la castaña gira discretamente a verme.

Levanto dos de mis dedos a manera de saludo, y ella se ruboriza ante mi acto. Cuando estoy por marcharme, noto que la carpeta de la rubia descansa a un lado del asiento. La tomo y salgo del coche, cruzo la calle y me encuentro con el guarda. —La rubia… mi…mi hermana dejó esto, ¿podría encargarle llevárselo?— exclamé fue espantosamente extraño decir que ese engendro es mi pariente.

— ¡Con todo gusto! Solo necesito que me diga el nombre de la estudiante, el grado que cursa y el número del salón de clase.

Rasqué la parte trasera de mi cuello. No tenía remota idea de esos datos. En eso recordé llamar a mi padre para averiguarlo. Saco mi móvil para llamar a mi viejo. Presiono el contacto y llevo el auricular a mi oído.

—Yo me encargo de llevársela a tu hermana, Shikamaru.

Aquella misteriosa voz se me hizo familiar. Giré para encontrarme con su dueña. De inmediato la boca se me cae y corto la llamada al escuchar mi padre responder. La veo de pies a cabeza. Los años le sientan bien. Sus pechos ya no están tan centrados como en sus mejores épocas y su cabello dejó de ser rubio y largo por uno corto y grisáceo. Más acorde a su edad. Uno que en vez de restarle belleza le suma elegancia y distinción.

Frente a mi tenía a la mujer más temida del instituto. El sueño erótico de más de un jovenzuelo. La misma con quién perdí mi inocencia.

* * *

Hasta aquí un capítulo más de esta historia. Como siempre espero y sea de su agrado. Quiero dedicarle esta capítulo a Karitnis- san y a Shaiell.

Si notaron al inicio, Shikamaru dice que no es la primera vez que el participa en un trío, pero si el único donde él es el único hombre. Este encuentro sexual será narrado próximamente.

Sin más me despido deseándoles un excelente fin de semana y que la luz de todo lo divino guie siempre su camino.

(1) La palabra persé, no existe. Es una forma de llamar a perder la virginidad muy usado en mi país.

(2) Es un refrán que quiere decir que alguien realiza algo sin tomar medidas o peso.


End file.
